Fade With Me
by koalababay
Summary: Rikku is on a mission to salvage ancient machina to help rebuild Home. But what will happen when the mission doesn't turn out the way she expected and she is somehow transported to a different time altogether? Aurikku COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

(Warning: Contains spoilers of FFX!)

---X---X---X---X---X---

_**Fade With Me**_

_Prologue_

So, it's been awhile since we've defeated Sin, ya know? One long year has passed, and I can't help but notice that a lot of things have changed.

I guess I'll fill you in on what everybody's been up to for the last year.

Yunie's been doing a lot of work in Bevelle, trying to unite Spira from the inside out. Everyone admires her there, so there won't be any problems with people not listening to what she has to say. I know she does this because it's the right thing to do, and she's always so unselfish, but there's another reason she does what she does. She misses Tidus. Who can blame her? He was my first non-Al Bhed friend…and I miss him a lot too. But she had a deeper bond with Tidus than he and I ever shared. So working in Bevelle takes her mind off of what she cherishes and misses most of all.

That can only last for so long, though, ya know? She should just go back to Besaid and let the maesters and praetors and whatnot do all the dirty work. Whenever I tell her this, she just laughs that gentle laugh of hers and tells me that no progress can be made unless someone is out there doing something about it. I've always admired my cousin for stuff like that. I wish I was more calm, cool, and collected like Yunie. Plus, everyone _adores_ her.

But hey, if I was like her, then there wouldn't be a blonde, hyper, Al Bhed girl like me, right? When I was little, Pops always used to tell me that everyone is supposed to be exactly the way they are. Otherwise the natural balance of the universe will be destroyed, the apocalypse will come and the world will crumble into millions of tiny little pieces. If I was her, and she was him, then who would be me? It just doesn't work out. Everyone is the way they are for a reason, so we should just accept that.

Pops always was a _bit_ extreme with some of his sayings…but he was right about the first part, at least. That's why I'm not afraid to be exactly the way that I am.

I'm just me. Rikku. A hyper Al Bhed thief, machina excavator and engineer. Oh, and one of High Summoner Yuna's former guardians.

Anyway, enough about me.

Since Kimahri no longer has to protect Yuna as a guardian, he's become the official leader of the Ronso on Mt. Gagazet! I always knew he was the leader type. He was always so silent, but he cared for everyone and showed his feelings on the battlefield by destroying tons of fiends with that powerful spear of his. I'm sure all of the Ronso look up to him a lot. I know I do.

Wakka and Lulu got married two months ago! I always knew they would end up together. I don't think _they_ knew it at first, but it obviously ended up that way, right? I think that they maybe realized the start of deeper feelings for each other around the time that we discovered there was no Final Aeon. They were the most devout Yevonites, along with Yuna (since she was a summoner), so casting off their faith in Yevon completely was a big step for both of them. They took that step together.

I think Wakka and Lulu are really good together. They balance each other out. Wakka is an easy-going guy who's not afraid to have a fun time, and Lulu is the responsible, mature one who knows when to be serious about certain situations. I've always admired her too. She's so sure of herself, and she's calm, cool and collected just like Yunie. And Yunie and Lulu are both _absolutely_ beautiful. Why can't I be more like them? Like a grown woman?

Ugh. Stop complaining, Rikku.

Remember what Pops said!?

Anyway, Wakka and Lulu do have one thing in common, though. They care for their loved ones and would do anything for them. That was really clear to me when they both offered to be Yunie's fayth for the Final Aeon. We obviously didn't have to do that, though. We found a new way to defeat Sin, without anyone dying!

Well…I guess that's not completely true. Two guardians gave their life, in a way. Tidus was really a dream of the fayth, so when Sin was defeated, the fayth would finally stop dreaming. But that meant that Tidus would disappear. He's such a big MEANIE! He _knew_ he was going to disappear, but he still kept us all going with his cheerful attitude and encouraging words. Why did you have to go, dummy? We all miss you. And I think it kills Yunie everyday to have to plaster on that gentle smile and hear everyone praise her for granting them the Eternal Calm. But no one sees her cringe inside. She knows, deep down, that Sin's death meant your death. Everyone's happiness is her internal pain.

And then there's Auron. He was with us through the whole pilgrimage too. But he was unsent. When we finally defeated Sin, he asked Yuna to perform the sending for him so he could finally rest as well. I guess that's why he was always kinda grumpy and never seemed to care too much about anything but completing the pilgrimage. He knew what had to be done, and he knew he was going to die. Well, he was _already_ dead, but you know what I mean.

I was so numb when Yuna performed the sending for him. I didn't know how I should feel. I was torn between being relieved that he finally gets a chance to rest eternally, and sad that he will never be with us again. I guess I kinda had a crush on him from the first moment that I met him. He was the one who made the final decision to let me be a guardian, ya know. That meant a lot to me. I don't think he ever knew that.

Auron was so _strong_ and he took great care of everybody. I'm not saying he wasn't a bit cold, or even indifferent, but that's neither here nor there. I like to tell myself that he distanced himself from us and was rude and short-tempered because he knew that if he got too close to any one of us, then it would be harder to say goodbye when the time came.

I will always regret not trying a little harder to break that barrier when I had the chance, though. I figured there would always be time to get to know Auron a little better after we defeated Sin…but now he's gone and I'm left with nothing but _what-ifs_. If there's one lesson I learned from Auron and Tidus' '_death'_, it's that we should live like we're dying. Never take anything for granted and never wait to do anything that you've been planning to do. That's always been an Al Bhed way of life, but I believe in it more than ever now. During the pilgrimage, I knew there was always a chance that one of us, including Yunie, could die along the way, but some naïve part of me refused to accept that it would happen.

I made that mistake and it still hurts sometimes. At least I have _some_ nice memories of moments when Auron wasn't a complete _sayhea _to me.

I enjoyed every moment I got to spend with Auron while we were on our journey. We talked a lot…well I guess _I_ talked and _he_ listened, but I like to think we got fairly close. Sometimes, he would act like he was going to say something really important to me, but then he'd just trail off and say something like, "It doesn't matter _now_." Those memories still confuse me to this day, but at the same time, they make my stomach flutter…but not in a bad way.

I miss Auron a lot.

So, I think I'll just keep those memories inside.

Hmm, I guess that leaves me, right? Well, I've been keeping myself pretty busy this past year. I've been doing a lot of work with Brother and our friend, Buddy. We've been searching high and low all throughout Spira for ancient machina that we can fix up and use to finish rebuilding Home. We're almost done rebuilding, but it's not quite finished yet.

I'm actually getting ready to do a super duper, mega-important mission today! Brother's being kinda stubborn about it, saying that it's _"Jano tyhkanuic!" _but I don't think it'll be _that_ dangerous. All I'm gonna do is go to the Moonflow and dive deep down into its waters to see if I can salvage the machina that Brother's airship sensors are picking up. It shouldn't be hard at all, right?

I'm going all by myself because Buddy and Brother don't have enough underwater stamina to hold their breath for more than five minutes. Geez! The poor guys don't have very good lung capacity. I can hold my breath for a pretty long time if I try _really_, really hard. But I won't make them feel bad for not being able to keep up with me underwater.

So it'll just be me under there…alone…in the dark water of the Moonflow…which is actually where Wakka and Tidus beat me up (although they didn't know it was me), and I almost drowned!

Wait.

What if Brother's right?

What if this mission will be more dangerous than I thought it would be?

Ugh, why am I getting so anxious all of a sudden? I was _so_ confident a minute ago.

…There's a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me that something is gonna happen.

I just don't know if that something will be good…or bad.

---X---X---X---X---X---

**Disclaimer:**I don't own FFX, etc, etc.

**Translations:**

_Sayhea_=Meanie

_Jano tyhkanuic_=Very dangerous


	2. CH:1

**_Fade With Me_**

_Chapter One_

"Riiiikku!!" Brother's voice came hollering throughout the entire airship. He seemed to really be enjoying the new intercom system that I installed for him.

"What does he want now?" I grumbled to myself as I made my way to the bridge of the airship. I was trying to finish a last-minute upgrade on one of the engines, but I guessed it could wait until I got back from the Moonflow Mission.

That's a really creative name for the mission I would be going on today!…_Not_.

Brother thought of it.

I was thinking of something more along the lines of _Rikku's Heroic Underwater Adventure to Bring Home Back to All its Former Glory_, but that was a bit too long, even though it was obviously a lot better than Brother's.

The metal doors made a resounding _cling_ as I entered the bridge, and Brother dashed towards me the moment he saw me. "Fryd, Brother?" I tried to patiently ask him.

"Rikku! I need that you double-check the position of machina on radar-" I softly smiled to myself as I began to zone out what my brother was saying.

His Spiran really had gotten so much better ever since I got back from Yunie's pilgrimage. He was really motivated by all of the guardians and Yuna to learn the language they spoke after meeting them on Pops' airship after Home was destroyed. Brother was really _obsessed_ with Yunie, which disturbed me…because she's our cousin.

Anyway, I tried to always challenge him to use the common language more by talking to him in Spiran, and so far, he's been doing pretty well. It's not perfect, but he's making progress.

"Are you listening!?!?" Brother demanded as he noticed that I was completely tuning him out.

I put on my most convincing smile and nodded. "Yep! I'll make sure that the coordinates are set for the correct destination." I silently hoped to myself that this was what he wanted me to do. I really can't help not listening to him. He just tends to ramble…and ramble…and ramble…

"Kuut," he muttered and sauntered back to the pilot's seat.

I rolled my eyes, trying to conceal my smirk, as I skipped over to my area of the bridge. I was in charge of the maintenance and service of all the airship's electric parts, while Brother was the pilot, and Buddy was the co-pilot and navigator. I always thought that Buddy and I did way more work than Brother; he just sits there in that pilot seat pretending to steer even when the ship is on auto-pilot. But I would never dream of saying anything.

"Hey, we should arrive at the coordinates you set in about five minutes," Buddy called over to me. "You should probably go finish getting ready for the mission."

We always left it to Buddy to keep everybody on task. Brother and I would probably never get anything done without the poor guy. He most likely got pretty annoyed with us from time to time.

"Did you hear me, Rikku?" Buddy politely asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going," I waved my hand in a dismissive manner as I got out of my seat to leave the bridge. "Just have Brother yell over the intercom when we get there."

I made my way to the cabin so I could put my bodysuit over my regular yellow bikini and my dark green skirt. I giggled to myself as I zipped up the back, remembering when Pops saw my new outfit for the first time. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets in shock. He said something like, "No daughter o' mine is going to wear an outfit like _that_!" The veins in his neck nearly exploded when I told him not to stick his big bald head in things that aren't his business. _Pops will always be a little too overprotective of his only daughter_, I thought.

I figured my outfit was perfectly fine. It was comfy, which was a biggie for me, and it was perfect for the hot temperature on Bikanel. _Can ya blame me for not wanting to get overheated as I work?_

All my thoughts about heat and Bikanel made me think back to the mission I was about to go on. I readjusted my bandana to keep my hands from trembling. Nerves were starting to make themselves known again. But everything would be okay if I just did what I needed to do. Nothing _should_ go wrong. My mind was really convinced, but my nerves weren't.

I started to whistle an off-key tune and twirl around my trademark goggles when Buddy's voice echoed throughout the speakers. The sudden noise startled me, even though Buddy was much more soft-spoken than Brother, and I accidentally flung my goggles a few feet into the air in surprise.

"Rikku, we're here. Let's meet down in the engine room so we can pull out the exit latch for you."

I smiled to myself once more, thinking that I could easily pull the latch on my own. _Who do they think they're fooling? __They probably just want to make sure that I start the mission to their satisfaction or something, _I thought.

I was already in the engine room by the time they came in, and I was surprised to see Brother's anxious face. That didn't help me in any way because I was already anxious to begin with. Buddy just looked as calm and easygoing as ever.

"You good to go?" He asked me kindly.

"Yeah, I think so." I patted all the pockets of my bodysuit to make sure that I had everything I needed. I had my thieves' knives, my waterproof flashlight, my goggles…I didn't think I needed anything else.

"Glad to hear it," Buddy replied with a smile, walking over to the latch for the exit ramp with an uncharacteristically silent Brother right behind him. After pulling the latch down, the ramp slowly descended.

I looked outside to see that Buddy and Brother had the airship hovering right over the middle of the Moonflow waters, just to make the mission a bit easier for me. _How sweet_, I thought to myself.

"Well, I'll see ya in a little bit!" I hoped I didn't sound _too_ phony as I turned to walk down the ramp. I was way more nervous than I was letting on.

"Wait!" Brother suddenly shouted.

I turned around slowly, expecting Brother to reprimand me for something again, but to my complete shock, he closed the distance between us with a few steps and gave me the biggest hug I'd ever gotten from him. Maybe the _only_ hug…

"What has gotten into you today, Brother?" I was shocked, and even a little confused. "You never worry about missions that I go on!"

Brother backed away from me slowly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't know. I just have weird feeling."

"Okaaay," I tried to hide my shaky voice and turned around again before my facial expression could give anything away. "I'm expecting the airship to still be here when I get back, kay?!"

Before I even took a step down the _really_ steep ramp, I felt two hands forcefully push me from behind. The next thing I knew, I was ten feet below the airship in freezing cold water. In confusion, I looked up at Brother and realized that he had been the culprit. He had a triumphant look on his face and waved to me happily. "Kuut milg!"

_He just had to go and ruin the only special moment we've ever had by being a total meanie!_ I thought to myself indignantly. He was probably embarrassed about his rare show of emotion, so he balanced it out by pushing me into the water. Guys' reasoning skills can be so illogical sometimes. Well…not all guys', but Brother's sure are!

"Thanks a lot," I sarcastically mumbled, sticking my tongue out at them, which was probably very childish, but it wasn't as if I actually cared.

I didn't even say goodbye before I dunked my head under the water and began to swim to the bottom of the sea. _Serves 'em right!_

The first thing I noticed was how cold the water was. I didn't remember it being this cold when I had my last mission here: the mission to kidnap Yuna. I tried not to think about that day because whenever I did, it led to thoughts about Tidus…and Auron.

The water was getting darker and darker as I kept swimming further into its depths. I took my flashlight out of one of my pockets and turned it on to scan my surroundings. The bottom of the sea was becoming more visible, which meant that the machina should be somewhere nearby.

Now that I was actually in the water instead of anticipating the mission, I wasn't nervous. Water always seemed to have a calming effect on me, ever since I was a little girl. My favorite spot on Bikanel Island was the Oasis a little ways away from Home. I always wandered off from Home to visit my _secret spot _whenever I wanted to be left alone to my thoughts. The waters of the Oasis seemed to clear my mind and make the everyday problems seem more manageable. That place worked wonders for me when I was growing up as an Al Bhed.

The Moonflow water was almost having the same effect. This water is just a tad bit colder and it's not as clear as the Oasis water.

I continued to use my flashlight to search through the various rock formations and seaweed on the ocean floor. I saw some of the ancient machina from one of the historic machina cities, but that wasn't the type of machina that Brother's sensors were picking up.

A sudden water current came towards me, and I felt a freezing cold rush against my whole body. Tingles went up my spine at the thought of a fiend that could be lurking in this area. _Focus, Rikku! __You can take on an ugly fiend anytime, anywhere!_

Something jutting out from in between two oddly shaped rock formations suddenly caught my eye. It was a long curvy shape, and I was convinced that it was the arm of the machina I was looking for. I swam up to it for a better look, and when I reached out to touch it, it started twitching.

_That doesn't seem right_, I pondered.

I reached out to examine the machina arm some more, but it rose at an angle above my head. I couldn't see what was around it because the light of my flashlight was so small, and the surrounding area was so large. All of a sudden, tons of tiny little lights started turning on inside the rock formations. _Yes! I knew this was the machina!_

The lights were abnormal, though. There was a central dot in each of them and they moved around in their own spaces like crazy. After a few seconds, the central dots all focused on me. That's when I knew that this wasn't a machina and that those weren't lights. They were _eyes_, and knowing my luck, they all belonged to _one_, huge monster.

_Cred._

It was a monster. And that long _arm_ was one of its _teeth_. _This thing's gonna eat me!_

Something sharp slashed the side of my face, ripping off my goggles. I wasn't like I could see well with the goggles on, but now I was doomed. I needed to get to the surface, and _fast_.

Before I could even move, I felt something else crash against my stomach, causing me to gasp and accidentally let out all the air from my lungs. Every part of my body started to feel like it was on fire due to the loss in oxygen, especially my lungs. I was trying to swim upward before I lost consciousness, but something kept pulling me back down. I don't know if it was the monster, or the painful weight of the dizziness caused by my empty lungs.

My hope was lost when my arms and legs eventually went completely numb. Now, even if I wanted to swim to the surface, it wasn't possible. I was going to drown down here…alone…well, if you don't count the scary monster.

After all the time I spent in the water…all the missions I'd done in it…all the fun I'd had in it…water was what I would end up dying in. There was too much I wanted to do with my life for me to accept a fate like _this_. I had so many ideas and plans for my future.

I guessed there was no point in it now.

My lungs were in excruciating pain and I knew that if I didn't drown to death, then this pain would surely be the end of me. After a few more seconds, my lungs couldn't take it anymore, and I involuntarily opened my mouth, completely filling my lungs with water.

It felt like everything was spinning around me as my vision dimmed.

My world faded to black.

---X---X---X---X---X---

The sun's rays glistened on the sand crystals of the beautiful desert. It was one of the hottest days of the season, but the Al Bhed still had work to do on one of the excavation sites in Bikanel Island.

One man stood apart from the rest. He had a powerful presence and was aiding the Al Bhed excavators in their jobs. He was clearly their leader.

My eyes had to be deceiving me. That was Pops…but he was _much_ younger. This wasn't making sense to me.

Suddenly a little girl with bright blonde hair in three high ponytails came dashing towards Pops. She had a beaming smile that lit up her whole face.

"Daddy, Daddy!" she squealed when she finally reached Pops. "Can we do it _now_? Pleeaaasse!?!?"

Pops just looked down at her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, hon. Not today. I still got some work I have to finish up."

The girl's smile was dramatically wiped from her face. "Awww! But you promised!" She stomped her foot and started to pout.

"No, Rikku. Not today," Pops stated with a strong finality in his voice.

_What is going on? That's…me over there? _My heart started to race. I was in full panic mode._ Am I dead…in the Farplane, stuck reliving old memories? _

The past-me and Pops started to fade away, along with all my surrounding area. Now I was completely shrouded in a white light so vivid that it was almost blinding. "I really am dead," I muttered to myself dejectedly, crossing my arms over my chest to keep the despair inside. "I'm never gonna see Pops, or Brother, or Yunie…or _anybody_ again…"

"You are not dead," came a soft voice from behind me.

The unexpected noise startled me. I snapped my head in the voice's direction to see a young boy standing a few feet away from me. He had an olive-complexion, and his face was half covered by a dark purple hood that shielded his eyes from view. "W-Who are you?" I managed to sputter out; I was still dazed and confused about what was going on.

"My name is Baathum," he calmly responded, taking a few steps closer to me.

"Um, hi," I lamely replied. "Do you know where we are, Baathum?"

He cracked a small smile. "We are simply in your subconscious mind. That is why you have just seen the memory of you and your father."

"W-wait a minute!" An abrupt thought flashed in my mind. "Why are you in my mind? How do you know who I am?"

"That is not important," he replied, unfazed by my outburst. "What is important, Rikku, is that you finish your mission."

"What?" This little boy was doing a great job in confusing me even more than I _already_ was. "I don't think that'll go over too well, considering that big, fat fiend almost _killed _me, ya know!"

Baathum slowly shook his head. "That is not the mission that I am speaking about-"

"Huh?" I interrupted, brows furrowing together in bewilderment.

"I am speaking of another mission that has been laid out as your next journey. We realize that you are the _only_ one who exhibits the qualities and abilities necessary for this mission's completion," he paused for a moment. "It is vital that this mission is completed. Maybe this time, things will be turn out the way they were supposed to…with _your_ help," he explained.

"I…I don't understand." I couldn't grasp the reality of the situation I was in. Here I was, in my mind, where a little boy came to tell me that I'm destined to go on some mission, or something. _How can this be real? This has to be a dream._

"You will discover for yourself soon enough," he stated before my vision started to dim again. Baathum was becoming less and less visible by the second. "And no," his disembodied voice echoed around me, "you are not dreaming."

---X---X---X---X---X---

A soothing blanket of comfort was passing up and down my body in repetitive motions. It felt cold when it came in contact with my skin, but it felt good. I wondered what it was, but I didn't know if I would have the strength to open my eyes to find out.

"Ugh," I groaned, testing my feet first to see if I could feel them. Check. Both legs were accounted for too. I had a dull pain in my stomach, and my shoulders were throbbing with a small sting along with it, but at least I could _feel _them. I finally wiggled my fingers to see if I could register the sensation.

I did.

_Okay, good. So I'm not mortally injured or anything._

I cracked my eyes open slowly so that they could adjust to the light. "Where am I now?" I moaned, choosing to remain lying on my back, staring at the cloudless sky, instead of trying to get up. I didn't want to move quite yet.

Looking down towards my toes, I realized that the soothing motion was waves of water coming back and forth on a shoreline. I turned my head to the side to see if anything was recognizable on the land around me. To my surprise, the grass and trees were _very _familiar. "I-I'm still in the Moonflow?"

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps approaching me.

"---Eh? There's a wounded kid on the shoreline!"

The footsteps came rushing in my direction at a faster pace. The next thing I knew, a man with a very large headdress was leaning over me. He had a smooth, pleasant face, and was wearing a small, reassuring smile.

"Are you alright, young one?"

I had no idea what Baathum meant when we were talking in my mind, but I had a serious feeling that he had something to do with how I came to be here. There was no other logical reason to explain how I am staring at _this_ man, right now.

My jaw dropped in shock.

I hadn't seen this man since I was probably four years old.

_Uncle Braska._

---X---X---X---X---X

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own FFX…etc.

**Translations:** (if ya need them)

_Fryd=_What

_Kuut milg=_Good luck

_Cred=_Shit

**Quick Author's Note:**

In this fic, pretend the FFX-2 never happened, kay? ;)

I took just a few aspects out of it, like Brother's airship and Rikku's thief outfit, but that's about it. Oh, and I guess Wakka and Lulu getting married…I may add more random things here and there later on…but I'll just have to see how it goes.

Anyway, feedback would be awesome!

I'm really not sure if this fic is gonna turn out the way I want it to…eh… and I hope it's original…?

Oh, and THANKS FOR READING! =)

_-koalababay-_


	3. CH:2

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 2_

"Are you alright, young one?"

My mouth was still agape as I stared at my uncle, completely dumbfounded. Braska's face creased with worry when he noticed my silence.

"Can you hear me?" he tried again.

I finally closed my mouth to swallow the huge lump that had risen into my throat. _Why do I feel like I'm about to cry? Oh, right. Because I was staring into the face of my uncle who I haven't seen since I was a toddler. The uncle who had _died_ when I was _still_ a toddler._

"Y-Yes…" I replied with a grimace. I had forgotten about the gash on my face from the underwater fiend, and it hurt to talk.

Braska got down on his knees and began a thorough examination of all of my wounds and injuries. When he looked over my body, a strained expression crossed his features. Maybe I was more injured than I thought I was. "Let us assist you," he pleaded.

_Us?_

Two men walked into my line of sight from behind me. One of them had very tan skin, with a red bandana around his head to push back some of his black hair. His body was lined with tons of scars, and there was a huge tattoo on his chest that reminded me of the symbol on the necklace that Tidus used to wear.

_Jecht…?_

The other man was wearing a dark red cloak, with one arm in one sleeve and one arm hanging freely without the sleeve. He had long, dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man also had a canteen draping from a belt on the side of his hip, and a large katana was sheathed, hidden underneath his cloak. He was apparently annoyed at the sudden delay of their trip.

…_A-Auron…? He looks so different… _

I wondered how I could have possibly gotten here, to this time. Nothing was making sense to me. There was no way I could possibly be here. This was _ten years _in the past. Not even an hour ago, I was in a place where Sin was gone, and Braska and Auron were finally resting in the Farplane. Now I was staring at all three men, who should technically be long gone.

_Did that little boy in my head have something to do with this? He must have. He said something about a mission that I had to complete, or something._ I speculated whether or not this so-called _mission_ had anything to do with the people standing in front of me.

Jecht cracked a bemused smile and elbowed Auron in the chest. "Hey, even this kid here has heard about you, Auron! You're already quite the _legendary_ guardian," he teased.

I must have said his name out loud. _Cred. _

"Don't be embarrassed, kid," he gestured to his friend. "Auron, here, gets that a lot. And we're not even done with the pilgrimage yet!" Jecht chuckled in a deep, scratchy voice.

_Am I blushing? _I obviously was because Braska was checking my temperature and pulse. He was probably worried that my face was bright red because of my wounds or injuries.

"What is your name?" Braska inquired kindly, as he continued his once-over of my condition.

"Rikku," I stated without thinking. _Oopsies…Major cred!!_

Braska looked up at me curiously. "Hmm. That's interesting. I have a young niece named Rikku."

_Something tells me that I shouldn't let them know who I really am…_

"What a coincidence," I remarked smoothly.

"Yes. A coincidence…" Braska nodded slowly. "Well, I am Braska, a summoner from Bevelle. These are my guardians," he motioned towards the other two men, "Jecht and Auron."

"My apologies, my lord," Auron gave a quick bow. "But can you just use your white magic to heal her so we can be on our way?"

_Same old Auron_, I thought to myself dryly.

"We've already had enough delays already, thanks to our shoopuf-slayer over here." Auron shot Jecht a dark look.

"Hey, I said I was sorry about that!!" Jecht countered. "And I didn't _kill_ it….plus, I promised that I will never drink again, and I meant it!"

"You guys…." Braska began.

"You can leave!" I interrupted their conversation. "No need to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." I tried to pull myself up into a seated position, but failed miserably. I couldn't ignore the intense pain throughout my whole body. Before I could fall back onto the ground, a pair of arms caught me in his embrace.

My uncle let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose you're right, Auron. Could you hold still for a minute, Rikku?"

I tried to nod, but the pain was too great. He heard me grunt in pain and took out his staff to begin the white magic on me. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep as I let the soothing spells he was casting on my body sink in. Every part of me was feeling completely fresh and rejuvenated. There were still a few aches here and there, but it was _much_ better. The only side-effect was that I felt a _little_ tired.

I sighed in relief.

"Did that help?" Braska calmly asked.

"It sure did!" I jumped up to my feet and twirled around twice to prove my point. "Thank you so much! I feel as good as new!"

Jecht started to laugh at me. "Take it easy, kid. You wouldn't want Braska's magic to wear off and have you collapse in a heap of limbs while you're dancing, would you?"

I froze. "White magic…doesn't wear off….does it?"

Braska shook his head, smiling. "No, Rikku, it does not. At least not the kind that I was using on you."

I smiled. "Oh." I started to bounce from one foot to the other to contain my energy.

All of a sudden, Braska's face became laced with another emotion: concern. "Rikku, you never did mention…how you got so critically injured?" He looked down at my clothes with a grimace.

Seeing his odd look, I glanced down at my body. What I saw completely shocked me. My bodysuit was completely torn to shreds, and it was only hanging onto my body by a few loose threads. _Good thing I'm wearing my bikini and skirt underneath._ I also saw a few marks on my stomach from where the wounds had been, prior to Braska's healing magic.

I scratched my cheek in thought. _What should I tell them? "I'm actually you're niece from the future, and some creepy little boy in my head told me that I was supposed to go on a mission, so the next thing I know, POOF! I'm here!"…that would not go over too well. Even _I _knew that it would cause a major controversy. Not to mention the fact that everyone would think that I was crazy…_

"Lord Braska asked you a question," a sharp voice broke through my reveries. I looked up to see Auron sending his powerful glare in my direction. _Why is he being so mean to me?_

"Um, well me and my brother went out for a swim because we love the pyreflies of the Moonflow…and…uh, we came across this big fiend," I started to spin together a complete lie…somewhat based on the truth…_sort of_. "My brother pushed me out of the way of one of its attacks and he got the brunt of the damage. He told me to swim away before the beast could get to me, so out of fear, I did." I looked down and closed my eyes to add more drama to my story.

"I don't remember too much of what happened next, but I must've encountered another fiend," I gestured to my appearance. "Then I woke up to see you leaning over me," I finished lamely. "That's my story."

"Hmph. Hardly likely," Auron countered. "Why would anyone want to swim in such fiend-infested waters?"

_These waters were fiend-infested ten years ago? I was surprised when I ran into _one_ during my mission…though that one almost killed me…Tysh. I probably sound like an idiot right now, then._

"Well, we didn't know that," I lamely relied. I started to tear off the ruined fabric of the bodysuit so I didn't have to make eye contact with Auron. He was such a stiff now, as well as in the future. But something did seem a little different about him. _Maybe it's the fact that he was incredibly attractive ten years ago?…Whoa, Rikku! Where did that come from!?_

I supposed I always thought that he was fairly handsome while we were traveling on Yunie's pilgrimage…heck, I had a crush on him! But I never knew he looked like _that _before he met all of us_. Man, if I had known…_

"So, where is your brother, then?" Auron asked harshly, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

I sat down on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. I tried to put on my saddest face possible before I responded to Auron. "I don't think he made it…"

Auron _hmphed_ again. "I still don't believe you."

"Auron!" Braska scolded. "That is no way to talk to her."

Suddenly a new idea for a lie popped into my head. It was so brilliant, I wanted to jump up and start dancing again, but that would ruin the whole façade of the image I was trying to pull off here. "It's okay, Braska. He's right. I lied."

"Huh?" Jecht had a look of pure confusion on his face. Auron was smirking triumphantly, as though he had just won a one-on-one battle against a king sandworm.

"My brother and I weren't going swimming."

Braska looked shocked. "Whatever do you mean?"

_Good thing I'm such a good actress. _I sighed. "He and I were just visiting the Moonflow. We really _do_ like the pyreflies. But a group of devout Yevonites approached us and started to harass us."

"Why would Yevonites do that?" Jecht asked, crossing his arms over his lean chest.

"You didn't notice that I'm Al Bhed?" I was _actually_ shocked that they didn't notice right away. In my time, Al Bhed were always easily set apart from the rest of Spira because of their unusually tan skin, blond hair, and vivid green eyes with dark swirls as the pupils.

Jecht scratched the back of his head. "Eh, even if I did notice, I wouldn't _care_." He shrugged. "I have no problem with the Al Bhed."

_Neither did Tidus…_

"So what did the Yevonites do to you and your brother?" Braska urged me to continue.

"Well, they cornered us, deep in the woods area of the Moonflow, and a huge group of them started beating us up. We didn't even _do_ anything to provoke them!" I balled my fists together tightly. This was kind of bringing back bad memories of some of the stories I'd heard during my childhood. "They beat us until we were unconscious. The next time I opened my eyes, I was on a shoopuf with a couple of Yevonites. They laughed when they saw me regain consciousness. They told me I'd be joining my brother soon, and then they whacked the back of one of their guns against my head, knocking me out again. They must have tossed both my brother and me overboard…so we would drown…"

Jecht cursed loudly and Braska shook his head sadly. "I know what it's like to be discriminated, as well. I am not Al Bhed, but I married a beautiful Al Bhed woman."

_Whoa, I've never heard this side of the story before…all I'd ever heard about was Pops' biased view of how his sister ran off with some Yevonite._

Braska continued, "I am now a summoner, as you can see, and I still get ridicule from various people throughout my pilgrimage, even though my wife is now dead."

I gasped. "I'm so sorry!" I wondered if he would tell me the one thing Pops never told me…"How did she die?"

"Sin," he answered simply. "I suppose I owe my role as a summoner to her death, though. I would have never been motivated to become one if I hadn't been so incredibly heartbroken when she passed."

"I am so sorry," I said again.

Braska laughed softly. "It is surely not _your_ fault. If anything, the Al Bhed are working just as hard as summoners to defeat Sin, and that is _truly_ honorable."

I smiled brightly. "I'm glad you think that!" Before I met up with Yunie for her pilgrimage, I had helped out with a lot of summoner-kidnappings and attempts to defeat Sin. The only one I had missed was Operation Mi'ihen_…I'm glad I missed that one…_

Jecht clapped his hands together loudly. "So, Rikku. Do you have anywhere you can go home to, or anything? I really don't wanna leave you here after those Yevonites did that to you."

I wrapped my arms around my body in embarrassment. _Why would Tidus ever think that this man was such a jerk? I really don't see it. He didn't even come off as a bad person while he talked to us before the big battle inside of Sin._

"Um…my brother was the only person I had left. Yevon and Sin have made sure of it."

"Oh, no," Jecht shook his head slowly. "That's pretty bad, ain't it!?"

Braska joined in too. "I would feel awful, as well, if we left you here. Please allow us to accompany you to Guadosalam? That is where we are headed to next for my pilgrimage."

My head perked up. That didn't sound like a bad idea at all. Since I was stuck in the past, I might as well surround myself with familiar people…who don't actually know that I _should_ be familiar to them. Otherwise, it wouldn't work out right.

If I tried to go to Bikanel, I would risk seeing my past-self and I might mess up the future. Plus, I've been told that I look a lot like my _sudran_, so if Pops saw me, that might mess up the future too! _As if being here already isn't messing up the future! _I thought bitterly.

I started to get angry when I thought of the little boy who sent me here. _Why did he do it? Why _me_? I don't understand what I'm supposed to do! _

_I'm just glad that I'm around people that make me feel comfortable. Kinda like when I was on Yunie's pilgrimage last year…_

"So whaddaya say, Rikku?" Jecht pressed. Auron scoffed and turned around.

"Yeah, that'd be great, guys," I replied. "Thank you."

_Thank you so much._

---X---X---X---X---X---

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFX

**Translations:**

_Cred_=Shit

_Tysh_=Damn

_Sudran_=Mother

**Author's Notes:**

Dun-Dun-Dun (insert intense music here)

Will Rikku stick with them for the rest of their journey? Or will the three men dump her off once they get to Guadosalam?

Stay tuned!

Oh, and there _will_ be aurikku-ness in this fic…but just not yet!

But I promise it's on it's way sooooon!!! =)

Thanks for reading!!

_-koalababay_


	4. CH:3

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 3_

I tossed and turned for what was probably the millionth time that night. I _still_ couldn't fall asleep.

Braska, Jecht, Auron and I had been walking for a whole day. Once it started getting dark, Braska suggested setting up camp for the night. I wasn't about to object. My feet were killing me after an _hour_ of walking. Plus, we encountered a few fiends along the way, but they weren't too much trouble. Auron swiped them down with his katana before I got a chance to pull out my daggers, though.

_Darn him. Oh, well. I'll get a chance to show off my awesome moves later._

But, right now, I was laying down on the hard ground, with only a wimpy little blanket to keep me warm. My body was so tired, but my mind couldn't stop racing. I still wasn't sure about why I was in the past. Thinking about that only managed to frustrate me even further because I knew that if I fell asleep, I could possibly speak to Baathum in my dreams…_But I can't fall asleep! _

I sat up suddenly when an idea interrupted my desperate thoughts. Pulling the blanket to the side slowly, I stood up as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake up the summoner or his guardians. Glancing around at them, I heard Jecht snoring loudly, and saw that Braska had a peaceful look on his face; they were both out for the count. I froze when Auron's arm twitched slightly. After a few moments, he didn't move again, so I decided it was safe. I turned to walk away from the campsite.

_If Baathum is a part of my mind, then my mind can make him appear! Right? _I convinced myself that it was a good plan because at that point, I didn't have any other options. As I ventured further into the woods, I tentatively called out, "Baathum?" I stopped walking and scanned my surroundings. "Baathum, you little meanie, come out right now!!"

I heard a sudden rustling of leaves to my right. "B-Baathum?" The rustling got louder. "Okay, you can come out now. This isn't funny!"

A fierce growl came from behind me, followed by an accompanying hiss from where the leaves were rustling. "I-I don't think that's Baathum…" I muttered stupidly.

Two wolves shot out at me from two different directions, but I wasn't ill-prepared. I still had my daggers attached to the sheaths on each leg. I whipped out my trademark weapons and giggled nervously. I hadn't fought a fiend in a while…I hoped I wasn't out of practice. "You wolfies ready to go!?" I taunted. The two wolves started to circle around me, eyeing me viciously all the while. _Okay, I'll start things up then!_

I lunged at the wolf that looked like the weaker of the two. Unfortunately, it dodged my attack at the last second, and snapped at my arm with its _huge_ fangs. It missed my arm, but just barely. _Okay, so maybe I'm a little out of practice. _I shook it off and slashed at the wolf again. This time, my aim was true, and I nicked it across its throat. The wolf shrieked and ran off. "Gotcha!" I pumped my fist into the air in victory. At that inopportune moment of…_distraction_…the other wolf jumped on me from behind, scratching and tearing at the tender skin on my back in the process.

"Ouchies! Get offa me!" I struggled to twist around to get the upper hand.

The wolf weighed a lot more than I was expecting. I guessed I was right in examining the other wolf as the weaker one. _Like that matters now…_

An unexpected sound of metal grinding against metal came from behind me. The weight from the wolf was suddenly lifted from my body, and the next thing I heard was the wolf's cry of pain. Turning my head slowly, I saw that the wolf was lying motionless in a puddle of blood several feet away from me.

"How did-"

"You were foolish to wander off this far alone," a gruff, chastising voice cut me off.

I rolled over so I could sit up to face my savior, trying to ignore the stinging pain from the wolf's attack. To my surprise, Auron stood in front of me. He was holding his katana over his shoulder, and was looking at me in an irritated way.

I stood up, brushing the dirt off my legs. I looked back at Auron, with a glare of my own, and shot back sarcastically, "I was doing just fine on my own, _thank you_!"

Auron snorted. "I can see that."

"Hey, listen here, you big meanie! I already took care of one wolf by myself. This one," I pointed at the dead wolf, "just…snuck up on me, that's all." I huffed, crossing my arms indignantly.

Auron shook his head, exasperated. "What were you doing out here, anyway? I would have hated to inform Braska that the little girl we just met was mauled by wolves overnight."

"I am _not_ little!" I took a few steps closer to him. "I'm sixteen years old, just so ya know!" I suddenly couldn't stand looking at him anymore, and I turned my back on him. He was just being so mean to me. _I don't know if I like him like this… _"How old are _you, _anyway? I bet I'm not _that _much younger than you!"

Auron snorted again. "I'm eighteen."

My jaw dropped. _He's eighteen? But that would mean…that he was only _28_ on Yunie's pilgrimage!…Man, all that stress in his life didn't help him to age very well._

"Why so silent? We failed to get you to close your mouth all day," he chuckled darkly. "I'd like to know what got you to shut up."

I whipped around quickly. "You're _only_ two years older than me, so what gives you the right to act so superior?"

He closed the distance between us with a few strides and was only inches from my face. "_I_ have, without a doubt, been through much more in my life. The two years that separate us are comparable to a fifty year difference between others."

My lip started to quiver. "What makes you so sure that I haven't been through a lot too!?"

He sighed. "Just look at you," he gestured to my appearance. "You're wearing a bikini that barely covers your body, and your disposition is that of a toddler. You are so incredibly immature. And I've _only_ known you for a day," he scoffed. "It's no wonder those Yevonites captured you and your brother so easily."

He didn't know my story wasn't true, but even though it wasn't, that was still a _terrible_ thing to say. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks. "Y-You don't know anything…" I brushed past him roughly, making sure to push him a little bit with my shoulder, and headed back towards the campsite.

I didn't get it. Why was this Auron being so cruel to me? The future Auron had his moments, but he was never _that_ bad.

"Wait."

I didn't pause. I picked up my pace, even though the tears made it impossible for me to see clearly. The pain from the wolf attack made itself known again, and in a flash, I had doubled over. I felt for anything around me that I could use to help me stand up, but I found nothing. Out of frustration, I pounded the ground with unnecessary force.

Auron caught up to me, and kneeled next to me. "Those wounds should have been taken care of right away."

I snapped my head at him. "Oh, and that's _my_ fault, I'm guessing?" Why was he having such a powerful effect on me? I barely ever cried…_ever_.

Auron sighed, and made no response. He started digging though his cloak and pulled out a potion, uncorking the vial. "Stay in that position for just a moment," he demanded.

I sighed. _Like I'm _really _gonna get up and run away again!_

The warm, soothing liquid cascaded down my back, healing most of what the wolf had inflicted on me. The potion helped, but there was still a lot of aches and pains left behind after the potion had been used.

"Those wounds were deeper than I had originally thought," Auron remarked conversationally.

I closed my eyes. "Yeah, well, those claws were a lot sharper than _I _had originally thought," I shot back.

Auron sighed again, and made a move to help me stand up.

"I'm fine," I brushed off his efforts by swatting his arms away.

"As you wish," he muttered.

I stood up, and we started to walk back to the campsite together. Me, _being Rikku_, hated the fact that this walk was in silence, even though I was really mad at the stupid meanie.

"So, uh, how did you find me out there?" I mumbled.

"I woke up to a strange noise. When I looked around me, I noticed that you were not there," Auron explained.

"So you came after me?" I pressed. "Why did you bother? You obviously don't like me very much." I was curious to hear his response. He really _was _acting like he disliked me immensely.

"Like I said earlier," Auron began, "I did not wish to inform Braska of your death. He would have been displeased to hear of it."

I shook my head slowly. "Frydajan oui cyo, sayhea," I deadpanned.

---X---X---X---X---X---

Braska jumped up when he saw us return. "Where have you two been?"

Jecht chuckled from where he was laying on the ground. "Whoa, Auron! You're _already_ making a move on the poor girl?"

Auron scowled at Jecht. "It was not like that, _Jecht."_

Jecht waved him off. "Yeah, sure."

Braska still looked expectant. "So are you going to share what happened, or not?"

I didn't want Braska to think that I was some weakling, even though Auron already looked at me that way. I didn't know if I could take any more condescending stares. Wrapping my arms around myself, I suddenly felt very cold. I looked at Auron, and he seemed to read my mind. "I believe she was sleep-walking. I woke up when I heard her leave. When I caught up to her, she was having a very engaging conversation with a tree."

_That really helped_, I sarcastically thought.

Braska began to chuckle. "You should be more careful, Rikku. You cannot possibly defend yourself against fiends if you are _asleep!_"

I gave a small, embarrassed smile. When I looked at Auron, he was smirking. _Sayhea._

"Well, we better get back to sleep," Braska suggested. "We have a long day ahead of us."

_Oh, yeah. Guadosalam. I wonder if there's a young Seymour living there…_

_And maybe on the way there, I can think of another way to contact Baathum…seeing as my other plan didn't work out so well…_

I returned to my sleeping area, and this time, I fell asleep before my head even touched the ground.

---X---X---X---X---X---

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own FFX…!

**Translations:**

_Frydajan oui cyo, sayhea=_Whatever you say, meanie

**A/N:**

I know, I know!

1) Auron was being really mean!?

2) You changed Auron's age!?

3) When will this fic get better!?

So, yes, I changed Auron's age, but that's just so he and Rikku are somewhat closer in age…

And, yes, he's being really mean…but stay tuned and there _will _be aurikku-ness!

---PROMISE?

Yes, yes, I promise! =)

---okay…

*looks at her dog who is staring at her expectantly…*

Eh…and I promise this fic will get better eventually….?

So, anyway…REVIEW!?!?

I love reviews! They **brighten** my days and make me update _much_ faster! ;)

*the dog's stare begins to become borderline _creepy_…*

I-I'm gonna leave now…

_-koalababay_


	5. CH:4

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 4_

Guadosalam was a lot different than I remembered it to be. There were definitely more Guado inhabitants, and the whole town seemed less welcoming than the last time I was there. It was kind of freaking me out a little bit.

I couldn't quite place what the main difference was, but it was there. Braska and his guardians didn't seem to notice, though. If anything, they were more excited than I'd seen them in the past two days. Then again, that was probably because they will finally get to sleep in an inn instead of on the hard, uncomfortable ground.

_And this is where they were escorting me, so now they don't have to deal with me anymore…_

I sighed heavily. I didn't want us to go our separate ways. They were the only people that it was safe to be around in this time period. But how could I possibly get them to let me stay with them?

"Isn't the scenery here truly beautiful?" Braska commented with a smile.

"It's got nuthin' on Zanarkand!" Jecht proclaimed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to him. "Where I'm from, there are tons of buildings everywhere with lights shining on the city all day and night. Whenever I play blitzball for the Zanark-"

Jecht was cut off by a forceful jab in his gut, causing him to let go of his grip on my shoulders. All the air whooshed out of his lungs, and he looked accusingly at Auron, who turned to him sharply to mutter something in his ear. I figured it probably had something to do with Jecht not being allowed to talk about the Dream Zanarkand because then, normal Spirans would think he was really crazy.

Well, I wasn't a normal Spiran…and I already knew he wasn't lying. But, I decided to play dumb. "What were you saying about Zanarkand before you were so _rudely _interrupted, Jecht?"

Auron shot a glare in my direction, and Braska walked over to intervene. "Auron, let Jecht finish." He added in a lower voice, "I am curious to see how Rikku will respond."

I probably wasn't meant to hear that part._ Oh, well._

Jecht nodded with a familiar smirk. It was one of the smirks that I saw him wear in a bunch of the spheres that Tidus and I found while we were traveling together. "You bet!" He turned to me again. "Well, I was pretty much sayin' that _my _Zanarkand is a sight for sore eyes compared to this place."

"What do you mean, _your Zanarkand_?" I queried, tilting my head to the side slightly.

Jecht scratched the stubble on his chin in hesitance. "I'm…not from around here, kid."

"You mean, the Zanarkand you're from is different from the Zanarkand here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah," Jecht replied. "And I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" He pumped his fist in the air. "I bet the team is doin' pretty bad without me there to win every game for them…" he added as an afterthought.

I laughed. He sounded a _bit _like Tidus at that moment. "Yeah, Jecht, I'm sure they are."

Jecht whipped his head in my direction, blinking his eyes incredulously. "You believe I'm from a different Zanarkand?"

I tried my hardest not to let any of the laughter that was bubbling inside me burst out. _He's asking _me_, someone who got sent spiraling into the past, if I believed that he was from a different Zanarkand? They don't know I'm from the future, but still…Even if I didn't already know that there _was_ a dream Zanarkand, I would've _had_ to believe him. If I didn't, then I couldn't possibly be here right now!…Which I am…so…_

"I sure do!" I skipped over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "I've seen and heard my fair share of weird things in my life. Almost all of them have turned out to be true, so why shouldn't I believe you? Plus, you have no reason to lie, I don't think."

Jecht shrugged. "I dunno." He cracked another smirk. "Hey, Braska! Does this mean I can tell more people 'bout where I'm from? I bet they're all _dying _to hear the stories I could-"

"No," Braska cut him off. "I'm surprised Rikku believed you so easily." He looked at me with disbelief lining his expression. "You really are an _interesting_ girl, Rikku."

I couldn't hold back the blush that spread to my cheeks. "T-Thanks…?" _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

"I regret that we have to part ways here," Braska remarked. He turned his back on us and started to walk towards one of the inns, but he was unexpectedly cut off by a Guado.

"My Lord Summoner!" The Guado bowed down respectfully. "It is the pleasure of all of Guadosalam to have you grace us with your presence."

"We are only passing through," Auron shot down the Guado's kindness with his gruff response.

The Guado looked surprised. "But surely you wish to visit the Farplane before you make your way into the Thunder Plains! And I must insist that you rest at the inn, as well."

"That is exactly what we were planning on doing," Auron retorted. "_Ourselves."_

The Guado didn't back down. "Are you sure you do not wish to have one of us escort you to the Farplane? We could enlighten you in the history of Guadosalam on the way, if you desire."

"No, we-" Auron began.

"That would be lovely," said Braska. "Thank you very much…I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

The Guado chuckled and bowed again. "My apologies, Lord Summoner. I am called Tromell."

At that moment, Tromell made direct eye contact with me, and to my surprise, it sent shivers down my spine. _That Guado is up to something…again._

---X---X---X---X---X---

Tromell dropped us off at the entrance of the inn, promising to bring us to the Farplane first thing tomorrow morning. I couldn't bring myself to tell my new friends that I didn't even want to go inside the pyrefly-infested place. I still wanted to be near them, though, so I kept my mouth shut.

"You comin' to the Bardane with us tomorrow, Rikku?" Jecht asked conversationally.

Auron brushed past us. "It's the _Farplane, _Jecht." He looked back at me. "And I was under the impression that we were going our separate ways after we escorted you here. Don't you have other places you could be right now?"

I cleared my throat. "Not really…" I mumbled weakly.

"Cut her some slack, Auron," Jecht laughed. "She's just a kid."

I craned my neck to look at him, appalled. "I am _not _a kid!" Auron laughed from ahead of us.

"_What _is so funny?" I asked him.

"You."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not trying to be funny!" _Sayhea!!!_

Braska and Jecht exchanged glances. I noticed, but didn't pay any attention to it.

Auron shook his head. "That is where the humor lies." He stopped walking when we reached the counter of the inn. "How much is it for a night's stay?"

"200 gil," the person behind the counter replied.

"What a rip-off," I heard Jecht murmur from next to me. He turned to me again. "Do you have any gil, kid?"

"Jecht!" Braska chided with an authoritative tone in his voice.

Jecht raised his hands in the air in confusion. "What? I was just seein' if she had any spare gil!"

I smiled softly. I wasn't easily offended when it came to gil. "Sorry, I don't. If I did, I would definitely share it with you guys after everything you did for me, though!"

"Why are you in here if you don't have any gil?" Auron grunted.

_Good question…Am I just expecting them to let me room with them, or something? What was I thinking!? _I mentally berated myself.

Braska gently put his hand on my shoulder. "It would be my pleasure to pay for your night's stay at this inn."

"We don't have that much gil left, my lord!" Auron intervened. "This inn only has one double-bed per room. It would cost us 100 gil per person to stay here!"

Braska sighed. "It is not a problem that we need to fuss over, Auron."

Auron shook his head violently. "Well, I do not wish to room with her, then."

_Why do you hate me so much, Auron…?_

I didn't know what I had done to make him so hateful and spiteful towards me. I shook my head. This was Auron. He just wanted to complete the pilgrimage and be on his merry little way. _I'm probably slowing them down, so he resents me for it. Right?_

"She can room with me!" Jecht stretched exaggeratedly and sprawled his arms over my shoulder again. I giggled nervously. Jecht was a decent guy, I supposed, but _sharing a room with him?! _

"Um…" I began.

"Nonsense," Braska brushed Jecht's suggestion away. "Rikku will room with Auron, and _I _will room with you, Jecht. That is most logical, I believe."

"What!?" Auron and my surprised voice resounded together throughout the entire lobby of the inn.

---X---X---X---X---X---

I heard Auron slam the door shut behind me. Taking a deep, calming breath, I dared to ask, "Why don't you want to share a room with me?"

Auron sighed and shook his head. "It is of no importance now."

I rolled my eyes. _He's so difficult. _I glanced around the room, and my jaw dropped when my eyes fell upon the bed. It was _tiny._ Well, it was large enough for two people, but it would probably be a snug fit. Seeing that suddenly made me incredibly nervous, and I wasn't completely sure why. I'd had to room with the future Auron every now and then along Yunie's pilgrimage and, sure, I got a _little _nervous. I had a crush on him! But it was never this bad. _Maybe there are still some leftover feelings for Auron…? But why? He's not exactly acting in a way that should make me _like _him!"_

Auron walked past the bed and grabbed a pillow off of it. He examined it, then threw it on the floor to the side of the bed. "I will sleep on the floor."

My eyes widened. I was really surprised…and a little hurt. "You don't have to, ya know!" Guilt crept up on me. He shouldn't have to sleep on the floor just because he didn't want to share a bed with me. He wouldn't get as good of a night's sleep as he possibly could. "I could sleep on the fl-"

"No," he interrupted me. "It is fine." He unlatched his belt from around his waist, tossing it to the ground. Then, he took off his cloak and threw it over the unused dresser in the corner of the room.

I was shocked that he so easily discarded his clothing, but then I realized that he was still wearing his black pants and his chest plate. I looked down at my yellow bikini and green skirt, and sighed. _What I wouldn't give for a nice, warm pair of comfy pajamas right now! _

I watched as Auron laid down on the floor next to the bed, and I couldn't ignore the sudden pull that was settling in on my chest. I shivered, but I didn't think it had anything to do with being cold. Taking a deep breath, I shook my head a few times to clear my head, then I jumped into the small bed. I tugged the sheets up to my chin and muttered timidly, "Good night, Auron."

A few moments passed by and I assumed that he had already fallen asleep, but then, I heard a quiet murmur break the silence. "Good night."

---X---X---X---X---X---

A white light was enveloping me entirely _again. _It was familiar, but it didn't ease the uncomfortable, foreboding feeling I had. "Are you here, Baathum?" I wondered aloud.

A youthful laugh came from close by. Shortly after, Baathum faded into visibility within the white light. "Yes." He took a few steps toward me until we were face to face. Well, as "face to face" as we could be considering our height difference, and his lack of actually _showing _his whole face. "I assume you have many questions for me." It was a statement, not a question.

I laughed sarcastically. "Uh, yeah! I do!"

Baathum smirked amusedly. "Feel free to ask."

At the unexpected, open invitation to finally getting some answers, multitudes of questions flooded into my brain. I wasn't sure which question I should ask first. "Um…okay. Why did you choose _me _to go on this mission?"

Baathum shook his head slowly. "That is not the correct one to ask right now, Rikku. Think of the most important question of all."

My brows furrowed. _He just told me to feel free to ask any question! _"Huh? _Okay,_ uh, am I supposed to stay with Braska and his guardians?"

The young boy smiled softly. "Yes. That is precisely what you are meant to do."

I violently shook my head in bewilderment. "But why? I don't understand what I'm supposed to _do _on this mission! Why am I stuck in the past?!" Baathum was beginning to blend into the blankets of white again. "No! Don't you _dare _leave me yet, mister!"

"Everything will be clear to you eventually, Rikku. Until then, you_ must _remain strong and continue on with this mission." He was barely visible to me now, even though I was squinting as hard as I could to make out his silhouette. "Most importantly, you _mustn't _tell anyone that you are from the future. That could have devastating repercussions." Then, he completely vanished.

My throat felt tight and my breathing was ragged. _I won't cry. I will not! _Dropping down to my knees, I buried my face in my hands. _This is all just one, horrible nightmare! When I open my eyes, I'll be back in Bikanel with Pops and Brother!_

I rubbed my eyes harshly and then slowly removed my hands from my face. What I saw when I opened my eyes completely astounded me. _It was Home! _And it looked better than it ever had before. The rebuilding and renovation must have finally been complete. I stood up and spun around a few times to let out some of my excess excitement. "I _knew _I was just dreaming!"

I started to run towards Home as fast as I could. "This feels so good!" I'd always loved to run. With Home in my line of vision, running towards something never felt any better. Finally, after about five minutes of full-out sprinting, I was right at Home's entrance. Something struck me as odd, though. Ever since Home came into view, I hadn't heard anything or seen any Al Bhed around me. "I bet they're all awaiting my return inside!" I convinced myself. Taking a deep breath, I forced open the main doors.

I had to slap both hands over my mouth to keep myself from screaming bloody murder. In the main entryway of Home, there were bodies of Al Bhed scattered everywhere, with splotches of blood lining the floor around them. Tears welled into my eyes. _What could have happened here!? _An invisible fist squeezed all the life out of my already aching heart when I saw a familiar Al Bhed's body. "P-Pops!?" I dashed towards him. The waterfall of tears streaming down my cheeks couldn't be stopped at that point, even if I tried.

Dropping down to my knees next to my father, I grasped his hand firmly. It was frigidly cold…and his face was deathly pale, as well. "V-Vydran!" I cried out. "What happened to you!?" No response. He was dead, along with every other Al Bhed around me. And for some reason, I felt like it was my fault.

Sobs shook my entire body brutally and I didn't have the power to stand up. I wished I could just lay down next to Pops…and _die. _I felt so alone. So sad. So _guilty._

_Is…this still a dream? _"Baathum!? Are you t-trying to tell me that this is gonna happen if I don't finish your stupid mission?" I shrieked. "T-That's cruel!" I pulled my knees to my chest and started to rock back and forth. "Please just take me Home…the _real _Home! Not this stupid, nightmare Home!" I glanced at Pops and shuddered, sending a fresh wave of tears to explode over the surface. "P-Please…"

---X---X---X---X---X---

_Please…_

I wondered what that strange sensation was. It felt like I was being spun in a million different directions while free-falling. My head felt heavy. I was starting to get really dizzy, even though my eyes were shut. _Maybe Baathum's finally bringing me back to the future?_

The sensation didn't stop. If anything, it got more forceful and incessant. "Rikku," a hard voice called.

My eyelids felt heavy too. Maybe it was from all those tears…? I still couldn't open my eyes.

"Rikku!" the voice all but commanded. "Wake up!" _Huh? _Hands were gripping my shoulders and shaking my whole body. "Rikku, you must wake up!" the voice tried again.

_So it _was_ a nightmare…_

I cracked open one eye carefully, testing the light. The room was fairly dim, but some rays of sunlight were poking through the closed blinds of the windows. I opened my other eye, and I finally noticed that there was a person sitting on the side of my bed…leaning over me…with his hands grasping my shoulders. He looked kind of concerned.

"A-Auron?" I stuttered in surprise. "Uh, what are you doing?" _So, I'm still in the past. Shoot! Please don't let me have been talking in my sleep again! Please…!? _

Auron released my shoulders from his grip, but he didn't move an inch from his position on the bed. "You were having a nighmare." There was a _tiny _bit of surprise in his mostly monotonous voice. "So I tried to awaken you."

I smacked my hand to my forehead and groaned. "What time is it? Oh, I hope I didn't wake you up!" I bolted upright in the bed and looked at him urgently. "I didn't, right!?"

Auron glanced out the window for a second. "It is shortly after dawn." He looked at me again. "And you did not wake me up. I was just preparing my supplies for the day when I heard you crying." His forehead creased. "What was your dream about?"

_Does he actually care?_

"I don't remember exactly," I lied smoothly. "There may've been some Yevonites in there somewhere, though, I think." Being this close to Auron, in bed, was not helping my nerves in any way. I shuddered.

Auron sneered. I was _just _about ready to retaliate and call him a meanie, but then he replied, "Yevonites are reason enough for a nightmare. I do not blame you." He looked down at his hands. "And I apologize for being so cruel about what happened to you and your brother the other day with the Yevonites. That was unnecessary."

I was confused. He just apologized…and he was comforting me. _Why?_

I ignored his apology, getting right down to heart of the matter. "You sound like you have some sort of a past with Yevon. Wanna share?" I figured that maybe since Auron was nice enough to comfort me, he could be nice enough to open up a little bit. The future Auron never exactly opened up to _me _on the pilgrimage. Now was my chance!

"It is a long story," he put simply. My face fell. _There goes that… _"Maybe I can share it with you some other time."

My eyes widened. _Or not…? _"Sure," I mumbled.

He nodded and got up from the bed. I finally noticed that he was fully dressed, ready to go. _Same old Auron, _I thought again with a smirk.

"Is it time for me to get up?" I asked.

Auron shook his head. "We still have a few hours before _Tromell _arrives." He spit out the Guado's name with disgust.

I blinked a few times. "Do you not like Tromell?" I didn't understand.

Auron shook his head again. "It is not _him _that I dislike. It is men who _act _like him." He rubbed his temples with his forefinger and thumb. "He is acting in a way that makes me believe that there must be something in it for him. He's planning something." Auron crossed his arms. "I do not trust him."

_Neither do I! _"Hmm," was all I voiced, though.

"You should go back to sleep," Auron suggested, changing the subject entirely. "One of us will wake you in two hours."

I nodded silently as he approached the door. He paused when his hand touched the doorknob, as though he had something else to say. But then he _hmmphed _and walked out the door.

"Auron of the future. Auron of the past." I smiled softly. "You never cease to confuse me."

---X---X---X---X---X---

Tromell's voice became a dull, querulous, jumble of words to me. He was going on and _on _about famous Guado, the history of their town, and the Farplane. I didn't really care to hear any of it. I just wished he would leave us alone and let Braska and his guardians visit the Farplane on their own.

There _was _one thing that I was curious about, though. "Hey, is there a young boy named Seymour who lives here?" I asked when there was a break in Tromell and Braska's conversation.

Tromell stopped walking and stared at me with an unreadable look. "The business of young master Seymour does _not _concern the likes of _you!_"

I was taken aback by his hostility. Wrapping my arms around myself in embarrassment, I managed to stammer out, "I'm sorry…?"

Jecht had a dumbfounded expression on his face, and he was looking from Tromell to me, then back again. Auron was staring at Tromell with his arms crossed. He didn't say anything either. Braska cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together to try to ease the sudden tension that was surrounding us.

"Well, friend," Braska addressed the Guado, placing his hand on Tromell's shoulder in a kind motion. "I see the pathway leading to the Farplane is just ahead. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality," Braska bowed. "We shall depart to the Thunder Plains after our visit to the Farplane," he explained. "So if we do not cross paths again, I would like you to know that we appreciate what you have done for us during our stay in Guadosalam."

Tromell waved his hands in front of himself, shaking his head slowly. "No thanks are necessary, my lord summoner." Tromell bowed _again. _"It was my pleasure." He straightened himself upright, and sent an odd look in my direction once more. Then, he turned and left.

After the Guado disappeared from view, Jecht whistled obnoxiously. "What a weird guy."

Braska looked at me with the same, gentle smile that Yunie had whenever she'd comfort me about something. "Guado are very reserved when it comes to their private matters. Do not take his reaction personally, Rikku."

I put on a fake smile. "Yeah, sure. For a minute there, I thought he just didn't like _me _for some reason!" I joked.

"Why would he dislike you?" Auron surprised me by entering the conversation with that deep, resonant voice of his.

"Uh, maybe because I'm Al Bhed?" I offered.

No one made any move to reply. They probably knew that my rationale could possibly be right, but they didn't say anything to suggest otherwise.

Braska sighed. "Let's go to the Farplane, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Jecht seemed anxious. "You guys say that _all _dead people go to the Farplane?"

"Only those that are sent," Braska clarified.

"Hmm," Jecht scratched his chin in thought.

Auron started to walk up the stairs to the entrance. "Are you expecting to see someone you know?" he asked.

Jecht shrugged. "Not sure." He scratched the back of his head in brief hesitance, then followed Auron.

Braska walked up the first few stairs, but noticing the fact that I wasn't following them, he turned around with a bewildered look on his face. "Are you going to be joining us, Rikku?" Jecht and Auron stopped ascending the stairs to turn and face me too.

I bit my lip, not sure what I should say. "U-Um…memories are nice, but I'd rather keep mine inside." I took a seat on the first step. "You guys go ahead. I'll wait for you to come back out so I can…say goodbye before you go to the Thunder Plains."

Braska opened his mouth to say something, but cut himself off my shaking his head. "If you are positive. Please wait for us here, would you?" He seemed troubled when he turned back around to walk up the stairs.

"Sure!" I promised them, leaning back on the stairs to relax. Once I was positive that they had entered the land of the pyreflies, I let out a huge sigh. "How on Spira am I supposed to convince them to let me stay with them!? Baathum said that I was supposed to!" I groaned. "I'm fresh out of awesome ideas!" I started to tap my fingers against the surface of the steps. It was a nervous habit that I'd always had. "Maybe I could tell Uncle Braska that I'm his niece from the future." Baathum's final warning came drifting back to mind. There was something in there about _devastating repercussions._ "Kay, so _that's _not the best plan, then…"

Echoes of voices began to reverberate through the path leading to where I was sitting. It sounded like a large group. And they were Guado voices. I stood up, shaky on my feet. I had a bad feeling that they were here because of _me._

The group of Guado came into view around the corner, Tromell leading the way. He pointed to me with disgust. "That is her." All the Guado's pairs of eyes were fixed on me now.

_What? _

"I told you that _Al Bhed _did not venture into the Farplane!" He motioned for the others to follow him, and they all closed in on me. I looked around for any chances of escape, but the only one that I could think of was the Farplane behind me. Sensing my distress, Tromell laughed darkly. "You wouldn't _dare _go inside, and you know it."

_He's right…_

The eight Guado had me cornered, and I panicked. "What do you want with me!?" I hoped I sounded braver than I felt. Eight against one wasn't exactly the fairest of odds. "I haven't done anything-"

"Yet!" one of the Guado cut me off. "We know _your _kind. You have no right to be journeying with a summoner."

Tromell sneered, "You are nothing but a liar, you heathen." Two Guado grabbed my arms in vice-like grips. I struggled to get free. "We know _exactly _what to do with you."

I didn't think I had ever felt so much rage built up inside of me. They were criticizing everything that I stood for…and I could only assume that they were going to kill me for being Al Bhed.

They had managed to drag me halfway back to Guadosalam when my fury became too much. For leverage, I pulled down on the Guado's arms that were holding me, and I jumped up, kicking both of the Guado in their faces. They stumbled back a few paces, clutching their noses in pain. "I don't think so!" I pulled out my daggers and got into my battle stance.

Tromell turned around in surprise. He had been leading the way back to their town, and must have missed the exchange between me and my captors.

"Betcha didn't expect _that_!" I giggled. My two captors came charging back at me, anger marring their features. I slashed the first one across his face, then kicked him in his gut with as much force as I could muster. With the next guy, I elbowed him in his already tender nose, emitting a satisfying _crunch. _He grabbed his nose in pain again, and I took his brief distraction to my advantage by roundhouse kicking him in the side of the head. Both of my captors were now unconscious.

No matter how angry I felt, I couldn't bring myself to kill, even though they were surely kill _me _if they were given the opportunity. _Fiends, _were an entirely different story, but an living person? No. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I crouched down into my battle stance once more, ready for the next challenger. One Guado took my bait and came swiping at me with his long, sharp fingers. I grabbed his arms after dodging his attack, and flipped behind him, still holding onto his now twisted arms. He howled in pain, but I ignored it, pulling his arms even farther back to draw his body closer to me. When he was close enough, I slammed my knee into the most vulnerable part of his spine, instantly causing him to fall unconscious.

_I hope I didn't paralyze him, _I thought as I let go of my hold on his arms. He fell to a heap on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this!?" an enraged voice came from the direction of the Farplane.

Tromell's eyes widened and he looked shocked to see such an intrusion. I turned to the direction that the voice came from, and the sight shocked me as well. Braska and his guardians were facing us, each with their own furious look on their faces.

Braska was a few paces ahead of Jecht and Auron. His fists were balled together, shaking.

Jecht had his arms crossed. He was smirking, though, and I was sure that he was probably itching to get into a fight.

Auron had his katana drawn, resting on his shoulder in a menacing way. He was sending a murderous glower in Tromell's direction.

_Note to self: _Never _make Braska or his guardians really mad!_

"Answer the summoner, Tromell," Auron spat out.

Tromell sputtered around for a response for a few moments. After seeing Braska and his guardians walk closer to us, he voiced, "I believe there has been a misunderstanding, my lord." He walked over to stand next to me and placed his spindly fingers on my shoulders. I shivered at his disgusting touch, shrugging his hand away while glaring at him. "We were simply escorting this young lady back to Guadosalam. We did not want her to sit on those uncomfortable steps by herself for a long period of time. I was going to have her await your return in my residence."

_Yccruma! _I thought bitterly.

"Care to explain why your friends are unconscious, then?" Auron asked, motioning to the Guado that I had knocked out.

Braska approached me, reaching for my arms. "Or why Rikku has gashes from her forearms down to her hands?" He gently grabbed my right arm, producing a hiss of pain from me. I hadn't noticed that my arms were all scratched up. I was too focused on getting away from the cruel Guado to notice that every time I struggled in their clutches, their sharp nails dug even deeper into my skin.

"Do you take us for idiots?" Jecht growled. "This is no misunderstandin'!"

Auron brought his katana down in front of himself, grasping it tightly. "If there is _one _thing that I cannot tolerate, it is discrimination."

"We have already had enough of _that _on this pilgrimage already," Braska said. He rested his hand on the small of my back in a comforting gesture.

Tromell's blinked rapidly, looking at Braska and his guardians in confusion. "I do not understand, my lord."

"I was married to an Al Bhed, Tromell," Braska explained. "Every single derogatory comment towards her or our marriage was a direct hit to my heart. My new friend, Rikku," he smiled at me softly, "is no different."

I gasped at the sincerity of his words. _How can Uncle Braska always be so kindhearted? I guess Yunie got it from no stranger…_

Braska's face became stern once more. "I believe that this is where we shall part ways, Tromell." He gave my back a light push in the direction of Guadosalam. "Please excuse us." Braska, with his arms still draped around my back, brushed past all of the Guado, Jecht and Auron taking up the rear.

Once we reached the pathway leading to the Thunder Plains, Braska stopped walking and looked at me. His face was lined with concern. "Are you positive you are alright, Rikku? They did not harm you other than the wounds on your arms, correct?" he asked, examining my body for further injuries.

I smiled, waving away his worries. "_Pfft, _I'm fine! Those Guado couldn't hurt me if they tried!" I crossed my arms triumphantly, biting my lip to ignore the stinging pain that was caused from my thoughtless action.

"They _did _harm you," Auron grunted, pointing at my arms.

I looked at the opposing injury briefly. "Yeah," I admitted. "But I can take care of myself just fine! Did you see those Guado on the ground?" I gave them a toothy grin.

Auron surprised me by cracking a small smile. A _very _small smile. "So I saw."

Light flashed from a bolt of lightning way down the path to the Plains. I gulped anxiously. _I still haven't thought of a way to stay with them yet!_

"Well, I guess we'll be seein' ya, kid!" Jecht ruffled my hair, then started to walk down the pathway.

"Farewell," Auron murmured before following Jecht.

I was surprised to see that Braska was still standing next to me. He was deep in thought and it looked like he was debating with himself over something.

"Braska?" I asked soothingly.

"Wait," Braska demanded. Both of his guardians instantly turned around at their summoner's sudden command.

"What's up, Braska?" Jecht wondered. He and Auron had walked back to where Braska and I were standing.

"I have been thinking," Braska stated.

"_And…?_" Jecht pressed, leaning towards his summoner a little bit.

Braska smiled at me again. "Rikku, how would you feel about becoming one of my guardians?"

My jaw dropped. _Why didn't I think of that!?_

"You impressed me with how you defended yourself against the Guado back there…and you have been nothing but a joy to be around ever since I have met you," Braska continued. "So, what do you say?"

"I-I would be _honored_!" I exclaimed, unable to conceal my glee.

Jecht looked surprised at Braska's suggestion. "Huh?" His brows were furrowed in confusion.

Auron was staring at Braska with an skeptical look on his face. "…Braska?" He turned to me. "Are you sure this is what you wish to do?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I'm absolutely positive!" _I've done it once before!...I can do it again!_

Auron nodded. "Fine, then. Let us make haste, though," he advised. "We are behind on our schedule."

Braska chuckled lightheartedly. "How many times do I have to tell you, Auron? There is no need for such a rush. The pilgrimage will be complete when it is complete," he said simply.

Jecht clapped Auron on the back, laughing. "Yeah, chill!"

I couldn't contain my smile. I was so elated that things were beginning to work out in my favor. I desperately wanted to go back to the future, but I figured that if I was going to be stuck in the past, I might as well be with these three men.

_Thunder Plains, here I come._

I might have to face some obstacles along the way, but it'll all work out in the end.

_Right?_

---X---X---X---X---X---

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFX

**Translations:**

_Sayhea=_Meanie

_Yccruma=_Asshole

**A/N:**

Yaay! Longest chappie so far!! Hope y'all enjoyed it! ;)

I worked on it a bit during my eight hour road trip over Thanksgiving break. (No, not while _I _was driving! XD)

Speaking of which, I hope everybody had an AWESOME Thanksgiving!!

I know I did! *drools at the sight of turkey*

Anyway, I would LOOOVE some reviews!

I was a little bit iffy with the way this chappie turned out, so I'm curious to hear whatcha think!

As always, THANKS FOR READING!!! =) =) =)

_-koalababay_


	6. CH:5

**(quick a/n: I LOVED writing this chapter!! EnJoY!)**

---X---X---X---X---X---

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 5_

A flash of lightning illuminated the skies over us, followed by a rumbling roar of thunder. I flinched. Covering my ears with my arms, I hunched over slightly to drown out the terrifying noise.

Braska and his guardians were several feet ahead of me. I was trailing behind steadily after every boom that resounded overhead. I tried to walk faster to keep up with them, but my awkward stance only resulted in me tripping over and landing in a heap on the wet ground. "Ouchies…" I kept my arms over my head in hopes of making the thunder go away. It was pointless.

"Rikku?" Braska's amused voice came trailing back to where I was sprawled out on the ground. His laugh was filled with mirth. "Are you scared of thunder?" He sounded astonished.

I slowly removed my arms from my face, and looked up at him with a convincing smile. "Of course not! I was just-" Another crackle of thunder exploded above me. "Eep!" I yelped, ducking down again. I noticed my mistake and looked up slowly, giving Braska a sheepish smile. "Um…it's not as bad as it used to be."

"Used to be!?" Jecht's scratchy voice reverberated into my ears just as sharply as the thunder. I recoiled at the harsh volume of his voice.

I giggled nervously. "Y-Yeah…?" _Uh-oh._

"She tells us this _now?_" Auron questioned Braska, looking annoyed again. "And she was so excited to be a guardian…" He turned to continue his journey through the nightmarish Plains.

Braska sighed. "Enough, you two," he scolded his guardians. "Rikku," he gave me a hand to help me stand up. "Venturing through the Plains is not a simple task. We still have quite a distance to cover before we reach Macalania. Are you positive you wish to continue? No one is forcing you to stay."

_They want to get rid of me already!? _I crossed my arms, face set with determination. "I'll be fine. I've been through here once before." I rubbed the loosely hanging frills on my cut-off sleeves in restlessness. "I-I can do this!" Thunder responded to my declaration by booming its disapproval. I bit my lip to keep from making any other startled noises.

"Whatever you say, kid!" Jecht muttered under his breath callously.

"I heard that!" I shakily pointed at the blitzball player with reproach. He rolled his eyes in response. "You didn't have to say it like that…" I trailed off.

Jecht closed his eyes and rubbed his rain-drenched face with the palm of his hand. "Yeah, sorry."

_He's been really off ever since they got back from the Farplane. I wonder what's wrong?_

"Hey, Jecht?" I stumbled to match his walking pace. "Are you okay? You seem kinda sad."

Jecht grunted obnoxiously. "I'm fine."

I smiled to myself. _I bet I can make him tell me! _"I don't believe you!" I replied in a sing-song voice.

He looked at me with one of his eyebrows arched expectantly. "_Really_?" he asked sardonically.

"Yep!" I chirped right back, leaning closer to him so we were face to face.

Jecht sighed. _Yay! He's caving in!_

"Fine…I, uh…I didn't see my wife or kid in the Farplane." Jecht crossed his arms and looked down at his feet. Somewhere along the line, we had stopped walking altogether.

I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Shouldn't that be…a good thing? That means they're still alive!" I flashed him my million mega-watt smile.

He shrugged, still looking at the ground. "I dunno," he looked up at me again. "We, uh, don't have any summoners where I'm from. So, if she died…then how could she get to the Farplane? Same with the little runt?"

I gave him a playful shove, sending him staggering to the side a few paces. He cracked a small smile in return. I was happy to see he was finally cheering up a little. "Not everyone in the Farplane was sent there, ya know," I explained. "Some go there of their own free will. That's when they don't have any resentment towards the living, and they're happy to be at rest," Jecht's smile faltered. "But don't worry!" I waved my hands in front of his face rapidly. "Your family's still alive. I know it!" _I really do! _"And I'm sure your son will grow up to be a wonderful man!" I finished with a proud smile.

He gave me a lopsided grin and threw his arm around my shoulder, tugging me to him to give me a noogie. Suddenly, he stopped and let go of his hold around my head. I almost fell over again, but he caught me before I could touch the ground. I reached for my headband to readjust what he had messed up. "Hey, who told you I had a _son_!?" Jecht asked dubiously.

My eyes widened. _Uh-oh, again! _"Um, lucky guess?" I giggled nervously and skipped away from the blitzball star. I hoped he would believe my blatant lie.

"Hey, wait up!" he hollered, chasing after me. We had gotten way behind while we were talking. Braska and Auron were really far ahead and it surprised me that they hadn't noticed our absence yet. _Or maybe one of them noticed it and was happy about it, _I thought sourly. _All he wants to do is finish the stupid pilgrimage and send Uncle Braska to his death._

My eyes clamped shut as another thunder bellowed throughout the dark skies. I flinched again, but I wasn't trembling as badly as usual whenever I was in the Thunder Plains. I shrugged, thinking that maybe it was because I was distracting myself by talking to someone. _Which gives me an idea!_

"Hey, Auron!" I caught up to the legendary guardian and his summoner. Jecht wasn't too far behind me.

"What do you want?" he answered gruffly.

"Oh, nothing in particular," I replied, a sudden thought rushing to mind. "But, I guess I _am_ curious to hear why you and Braska left Jecht and me behind! I thought guardians were supposed to look out for each other!" I tried to push him to show how upset I was, but he didn't budge an inch. He was as immovable as a sleeping chocobo.

My uncle chuckled blithely. "We didn't leave you behind," Braska replied before Auron could answer my question. He and his guardian shared a look. "We were simply giving you and Jecht time to…_talk_."

When I glanced at Auron, my heart stopped beating. He looked _angry. _His jaw was tightly clenched, and he refused to look me in the eye. I had no clue why he would be so mad. Braska didn't seem to mind that Jecht and I…

_Wait a minute! Is Auron jealous!? _I slapped my hand to my forehead in frustration. _Who am I kidding? Auron probably wouldn't bat an eyelash if the grandest of all maesters took an interest in me. _

Auron unclenched his jaw, finally making eye contact with me. "If you and Jecht are quite finished with your _coquettish _games," he stated, "then I suggest we stick together through the remainder of these plains."

My jaw dropped, and my heart rate picked up to a painful speed as it crashed against my chest. _Could he really be jealous? _

"Yes, the Plains are very dangerous in these parts," Braska agreed, nodding.

I didn't even hear Braska's last comment. I was still in shock over what Auron had said. I should have felt upset, enraged even, at his senseless reasoning, but instead, my spirits soared. I was so unable to contain my bright smile that I had to droop my head down to hide it. _Why am I so happy about Auron's reaction? It's not like he likes me…_

Jecht shoved Auron good-naturedly, chuckling all the while. "Whoa, there! If you're not careful, we might think you're jealous!"

_So Jecht saw it the same way I did. Hmm. No point dwelling on it, I guess._

"…" Auron shook his head and made no response to Jecht's lighthearted teasing. He picked up his pace a little bit, but remained close enough to Braska, Jecht and I, should he be needed for anything.

A sudden shaking from beneath our feet reverberated around us, wiping the smile right off my face. It was accompanied by a loud, thrashing noise. Wishful thinking would have told me that it was just thunder, but I knew that even the loudest claps of thunder didn't make the ground shake like it was right now.

"W-What's going on!?" I stammered, trying to mask my fear. My knees started to buckle in apprehension.

Auron unsheathed his katana slowly and got into his battle stance. He spared us a brief glance. "Prepare yourselves. We are not alone."

I drew out my daggers hesitantly, looking around for the source of the pounding noise. To my complete chagrin, a fiend monstrous in size came charging at us from around the corner. I remembered fleeing from one of them on Yunie's pilgrimage. The beast had almost killed all of us before we had managed to escape!

It was a behemoth.

I was completely petrified to be facing its yellow eyes, dark purple fur, jagged fangs, powerful tail, threatening horns, and razor-sharp claws again. I had prayed that I would never have to face one of these horrifying fiends again, especially considering what had almost happened the last time.

I trembled from my fingers all the way down to my toes. _I don't want to die!_

"Rikku!" Braska snapped me out of my fearful thoughts with his firm voice. "Now is your chance to prove your worth as a guardian." He smiled briefly, but it was soon replaced by a determined look as he took out his staff. "Let it come."

"Alright!" Jecht slapped his hands together, clearly excited about the oncoming action. "'Bout time we had a real challenge 'round here!" He drew his long sword and held it in front of him, ready for the battle.

I shook my head in disbelief. They actually wanted to fight the behemoth. _Do they not realize the fiend's true power?_

The behemoth roared furiously, making the first move by charging at Auron with its vicious snout. Auron was too quick, though, and he parried the fiend's attack with his katana. Braska, Jecht and I took that as our cue to join Auron at the front line of the battle.

"We don't want you to have _all _the fun, Auron!" Jecht laughed as he ran towards the fiend with his sword raised.

"Right," Auron deadpanned, running towards the fiend as well.

I hung back for a moment, sifting through the pockets attached to my skirt, looking for a specific item. "Aha! Here it is!" I shouted with glee as I took out the ice gem I had stolen from an elemental fiend we had encountered earlier. Digging through my other pocket, I whipped out a grenade. "This goes here…and…_voila!_" I used the alchemy skills I had taught myself and created an ice grenade. "Hey, look out!" I warned as I darted towards the beast. My new friends heeded my warning, moving out of the way right as I launched the item at the fiend.

My aim was true, and the grenade nailed its target right in the face. Upon contact, several explosions of ice, snow, and fire struck the behemoth with tremendous force.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Jecht hollered. "You can teach _me_ how to do that later!"

I smiled in response, but it was short-lived. The behemoth was snarling in pain. It shrunk back slightly and shook its head vehemently when the explosions had subsided. Then, it sent its angry gaze directly at me. _Oh, no. _With its fangs bared, it bent its head down and came charging at me with its sharp horns.

"Rikku, look out!" Braska shouted from afar.

I evaded his attack just in time, but only _barely_. If I had waited one more second, it would have surely skewered me. _A Rikku-kebob…not exactly appetizing, I'd say! _I shivered at the thought.

The behemoth turned back around, charging for me again. If anything, he was even more enraged after his first assault on me had been dodged. I pulled out my daggers again, ready to defend myself. I wasn't sure _how _I could possibly defend myself with two, dinky little daggers. He was getting even closer. I still didn't have an attack strategy planned out! Biting my lip, I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for death to sweep me into its cold embrace.

Suddenly, I felt a powerful force send me flying to the side. "Oof!" I groaned as I hit the ground. I opened my eyes, confused. The dark skies of the Thunder Plains were still above me. _How am I still alive!? _Sitting up quickly, I assessed the current battle. Jecht was swinging his mighty sword at the behemoth with as much strength as he could possibly muster.

As I continued to scan my surroundings, my eyes fell upon an odd form close by. It was covered in dark red fabric, and it wasn't moving. Realization dawned on me. "A-Auron!?" I pulled myself to my feet and dashed to where he was. I dropped to my knees and rolled him onto his back. He was unconscious. "Eteud! Why did you push me out of the way!?" I blinked away the tears that had formed in my eyes.

He had a deep gash across his chest. The behemoth's horn must have been so sharp that it penetrated right through Auron's chest plate…and he was losing a lot of blood, _fast. _"E's cu cunno," I mumbled through tears.

"Move out of the way, Jecht!" I heard Braska call from a distance. "I'll summon!" He sounded so far away.

But it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was the man in front of me, who was slowly bleeding to death. I convinced myself that the only reason I cared so much was because I felt guilty. He had been mortally wounded because of _me. _

I shook my head. _I'm not _that _good of an actress…_

My bottom lip quivered as I tried to hold back the next onslaught of tears. "H-Hang on, Auron." I hoped he could somehow hear me. "I'll get you help soon!" I dug through my pockets, praying to all gods that I was mistaken and that there was a leftover potion or _something _in there. But there wasn't. I looked around for anything that I could use to put pressure on his wound, but I didn't find anything. I moaned miserably.

I reached out and took off Auron's cloak carefully. "This'll have to do…" I wrapped it around his chest in hopes of staunching his blood loss.

Weird sounds were coming from the battlefield now. It sounded like _two_ monsters fighting instead of just one. I looked up slowly, and was astounded by the sight. It was one of Braska's aeons fighting the behemoth. And it looked like it was winning!

In the final attack, the aeon bent over and the wheel-like symbol on its back began to spin erratically. Then, the aeon opened its mouth to release a flare of energy, all blasting toward the fiend. The behemoth didn't stand a chance. It collapsed onto the ground and burst into thousands of pyreflies after the aeon's attack was complete. _Wait a minute. I know that aeon. It was always my favorite one…_

My eyes widened in shock. "Bahamut?" I gasped. A little boy with a hooded face came to mind. "B-Baathum?" I closed my eyes. "Baathum is the fayth of Bahamut! Why didn't I realize that!?" I slapped my hand to my face. "I'm such an idiot!" Wiping away the sweat from the battle, I opened my eyes again. "But what is a fayth doing talking to me? After Sin was defeated, I thought they were all put to rest!"

_I think that this mission is actually more than I could ever possibly comprehend._

---X---X---X---X---X---

With one final grunt, Jecht and Braska managed to lift an unconscious Auron onto the bed in one of the rooms of the travel agency.

"It's a good thing that the proprietor of this agency found us and told us that this was nearby," Braska said, looking down at the wounded guardian sadly. "I don't think Auron would have made it otherwise."

Jecht nodded solemnly, uncharacteristically silent.

Braska had performed as many cures on Auron as his own stamina would allow, before he had almost collapsed as well. Rin, _much_ younger than I had ever seen him, had been venturing through Thunder Plains when he found us and told us to follow him to his travel agency.

Braska put his hand on Jecht's shoulder, and they turned to leave so Auron could rest. "You comin', Rikku?" Jecht asked when he and his summoner reached the door.

I shook my head. "No. I think I'll just stay here with him for a little bit." Butterflies were beginning to form in my stomach. I wondered why I was feeling so jumpy.

Braska nodded once. "We will be in the lobby if you need us." He and Jecht left the room.

I sighed when I was finally left alone, walking over to the side of the bed to sit down. "Auron, I am so sorry you got hurt." I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine. "It was _my_ own fault for being so unprepared. I should've known what to do…" I looked at his serene face. _He's so handsome when he's not scowling. _

---X---X---X---X---X---

Thunder hammered violently outside, but I didn't pay any mind to it, surprisingly. My concern for Auron seemed to overshadow everything else. I had been in Auron's room for quite a while at that point. "I guess there's no use denying it anymore." I sighed again. "I think I still have feelings for you, Auron." He was still motionless. _Like I actually expected him to wake up and proclaim his undying love for me! _I thought sarcastically. "Not like you'd understand how I could possibly use the word "_still."_ You'd think I was crazy if I told you that I knew you ten years from now."

I let go of his hand and buried my face in my palms. "Why did you have to be so stupid!?" My muffled voice came through my hands. "That should be _me_ in your place!"

"I hope I'm not intruding?" A familiar, yet slightly different, voice called into the room. The sudden interruption startled me, and I flinched. I looked back at the visitor and when I saw who it was, I smiled.

"No, Rin," I assured him. "I was just talking to myself, that's all."

He closed the door to the room and walked over to the other side of the bed. "I need to change Sir Auron's bandages now, Miss Rikku. You don't have to leave, but I may need you to move for just a moment."

I nodded, getting off the bed. "Um…is there anything I can help you with?" It was so weird to talk to Rin like we were mere acquaintances. I'd known him my whole life, even though I never remembered _exactly_ what he looked like ten years ago. My childhood memory was a little fuzzy in some departments.

Rin smiled. "Certainly. You can help me rewrap his wounds, if you wish." He leaned over the bed to pull down the sheets that were covering Auron and his injury.

I had to turn my head away when Rin detached Auron's old bandages. His wound was still grotesque, even though Braska had done his best to heal it right away. I supposed behemoth horns had some type of poison in it, or something. That could have explained why his wounds were so resistant to curative magic and potions. "Maybe I'll just watch," I muttered under my breath.

"I have used a special Al Bhed serum on his wound, specially crafted for behemoth attacks," he explained, producing a sigh of relief from me. Rin continued to change Auron's dressings. "It should heal properly now." He glanced up at me for a second and I noticed that his eyes had a mischievous twinkle. It reminded me of the times he would help me sneak away from Home for a little bit so I could help him with his machina. But _this_ twinkle had a different implication, I thought.

He started to laugh when he noticed my mystified expression. He shook his head, regaining his composure. "I believe that you and Sir Auron make a lovely couple, Miss Rikku." He gave me a genuine smile. "You two seem to care for each other deeply."

…_He thinks…Auron and I….Huh!?_

I blinked several times, clearly flabbergasted by his comment. "I-I think you're under the wrong impression!"

The corners of Rin's lips turned down. "What do you mean?"

"Auron and I…" I gestured to the wounded man with a unsteady arm. "We're not…_together…_like that."

Rin looked down at Auron's motionless form. "I apologize. I misunderstood what I saw." He looked at me again. "He is a fool if he does not realize what is right in front of him." Rin cleared his throat, realizing his bold statement. "If I may say so," he bowed, correcting himself.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered. "But, I don't think it'll ever be like that with him." I snuck a peek at Auron with a forlorn look. "I don't think that I'm his type of girl."

Rin laughed again. "You may be surprised by what you find out about people once you open your heart enough to listen."

_Such words of wisdom, _I thought, biting back a smirk.

"I still don't think-" I began, but was cut off by a loud moan from the bed. I looked down to see Auron's face contorted in what I thought seemed like unimaginable pain. His eyes started to flutter until finally, after a few moments, both eyes darted open. He gazed around the room, and then his eyes fell upon Rin and I. "Where am I?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Auron!?" I cried. "You're awake!" I dashed towards him, but had to hold myself back before I pounced onto him in my excitement. _This is the past, dummy! Remember? I gotta keep myself in check! _I rebuked myself.

"Where am I?" he asked again. This time, his voice had a more noticeable trace of confusion in it.

Rin stepped in before I could reply. "You are at the travel agency of the Thunder Plains. I am Rin, the proprietor of several of these agencies throughout Spira."

"An Al Bhed-run agency?" Auron seemed as surprised as a wounded guardian could possibly look, laying in a sickbed. "That's a first."

"Yes, I have only just begun," Rin nodded. "But so far, all is going smoothly."

"Well," Auron grunted, trying to sit up in the bed. He failed miserably, resigning himself to remain in the same position he was in when he woke up. "I thank you for your services, Rin. I believe I owe you my life."

Rin shook his head slowly, a small smile daring to grace his lips. "No need to thank me, Sir Auron. If it hadn't been for Miss Rikku's first aid on the battlefield," he motioned to me, "I would not have had anything to work with in the first place."

Auron closed his eyes, sighing deeply. When he opened them again, his gaze locked onto mine. "I give you my thanks, Rikku."

_I wasn't expecting a thank you!_

I waved my hands in front of me briskly. "I should be thanking _you_!" My gaze dropped down to my boots. "You got hurt pushing _me_ out of the way…" I trailed off. My cheeks were starting to feel like they were burning up. _I'm blushing?_

"Rikku?" Rin added to the conversation, saving me from my embarrassment. I looked up questioningly. "Would you mind leaving for a moment to tell Summoner Braska and his other guardian that Sir Auron is awake?"

I smiled, thankful for the distraction. "Yeah, no problem." I walked towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"And Rikku?" Rin asked just before I turned around the corner outside of the room. I backtracked a few steps and poked my head in the room again. "Would you please close the door?"

_Weird…? _"Sure!" I reached for the doorknob and shut the door.

I made my way to the lobby where Braska and Jecht were, but I paused right before turning around the corner when I heard hushed voices.

"I don't get it, Braska!" Jecht whisper-yelled. "Auron would never risk his ass like that for _me_! Why would he do that for someone we've only known for a little bit?"

Pushing myself against the wall to stay hidden, I leaned my head to the side a bit so I could hear what they were saying.

"I'm not quite sure of the situation either, Jecht," Braska replied calmly. "I _do_ know that Auron acted in a way that he thought was best. It is his obligation as a guardian to do so. I have no qualms about his action to save Rikku." He sighed heavily. "I do not wish to even _think _about the condition she would be in had she and Auron switched positions."

"Yeah," Jecht agreed. "Auron's a tough guy to injure. I ain't sayin' Rikku's weak! She's a pretty good fighter, actually. I just don't think she would've lived to tell the tale of how she got mauled by a behemoth."

"I agree," Braska stated.

I felt awkward listening to their conversation as though I was a little kid eavesdropping on my parents. I couldn't last another minute pressed against the wall like that, so I brushed myself off, and made my way around the corner as naturally as I could.

"Hey, guys! Guess what!?" I exclaimed with a bright smile. I didn't even have to fake the smile. I was truly happy that Auron was going to be okay. "Auron woke up! Do you wanna come see him?"

"Yeah!" Jecht chuckled. "I knew he'd survive, just to spite us all," he muttered jokingly.

I punched his shoulder reproachfully. "Don't kid about stuff like that!"

"Relax, kid!" Jecht mumbled.

I let Braska and Jecht enter Auron's room first. I figured they had more of a right to talk to him than I did. They technically knew him longer than I had (if you don't count the whole _future _thing), and I still felt awkward being in Auron's presence after he saved my life. I didn't know how to voice the things I told him while he was still unconscious. I needed to give myself some time to think about what I was going to say to him.

"Glad to see you are alright, old friend." Braska walked over to Auron, who was now sitting up in bed quite comfortably, and patted his shoulder.

Auron smiled a true smile then. It was the first time I'd seen an actual grin cross his past-self's features. And it wasn't unpleasant to look at, either.

Another attack of the butterflies in my stomach made themselves known. I wrapped my arms around my torso to ease the weird feeling.

"So when can Auron get outta bed so we leave this place?" Jecht got in Rin's face after he, Braska, and Auron had finished catching up.

"I would say in an hour or so, actually!" Rin replied with a smile. "His wounds are healing with a remarkable speed, and he seems more alert by the second. I should see no problem in your continuation of the pilgrimage, Lord Braska." He gave Auron a serious look. "I must ask that you take it easy for the next day, however. Try to avoid doing anything that would raise your blood pressure and reopen the wounds."

"Never tell Auron not to overexert himself," Braska laughed.

"I'll deal with the fiends! No prob!" Jecht pumped his fist into his chest with a dignified smirk. "Auron won't have to do _anything_!"

"Very well then," Rin clapped his hands together, getting back into his proprietor role. "I am terribly sorry to ask such a thing of you, Lord Braska, but I must charge you for this room. We are running low on gil as it is-"

"It is not a problem." Braska put his hand on Rin's shoulder to ease his worries.

Rin bowed. "I must insist on giving you a hefty _discount,_ however," the proprietor stated before turning to go back to the lobby.

"If you insist," Jecht mumbled, following Rin out the door.

Braska turned to me before he left. "Rikku, would you mind staying with Auron for a moment while I settle business with Rin?" Braska glanced at his guardian, who was having trouble untangling himself from the many blankets that were covering him. He still somehow managed to maintain a regal aura while he struggled, though.

I couldn't stifle a giggle. "Sure, thing. We'll meet you out there in a little bit." Braska nodded and left.

_Go away, butterflies! _I internally scolded my stomach. "Here, let me help." I walked over and separated his lower body from the blankets. I knew if I asked if he needed my help, he would just refuse.

He mumbled a thank you and steadily swung his legs over to the side of the bed. "Maybe you shouldn't try to get up so fast-" I started to voice.

He didn't listen to me. He got to his feet and stood there proudly for a few moments, but then I noticed that he started to sway slightly to the right. I was at his side at the blink of an eye, wrapping his arms around my shoulders to help him sustain his balance. "It seems all I can say to you today is _thank you." _He sighed morosely.

_This is my chance! I need to tell him…_

"Auron, why did you risk your life for me?" _That didn't come out as subtly as it sounded in my head. _"I mean, you clearly don't like me very much." I dropped my gaze to the floor again. "I would think you'd be happy to have me gone. The behemoth would've taken care of the job." _I sound so bitter! Ugh, this is hopeless…_

Auron visibly blanched, taken aback my brusque comments. He sighed again before replying, "Was it not you who said that guardians were supposed to look out for one another?" He was wearing an unreadable expression. "I was only doing my duty as a guardian."

"I guess," I mumbled, trying not to look him in his captivating brown eyes.

"Rikku," he said seriously. _Uh-oh. He looks mad again. _"It was never my intention to imply that I disliked you. I assure you that is not the case. I apologize if I acted in any way to offend you."

_Dammit, you stupid butterflies! Leave my poor tummy alone!_

"I do not wish for there to be any…tension on Lord Braska's pilgrimage," he continued. "As a summoner, he does not deserve that."

_Oh, of course. For Uncle Braska…_

"I understand," I replied, flashing him another one of my radiant smiles. "And I have an idea! How 'bout we start fresh, kay?" I released myself from underneath his arms so I could offer him my hand for a handshake.

He looked at my hand for a moment with a smile that was _hardly _noticeable, and reached out to shake it firmly. "A good plan, indeed."

_The only thing I can do right now is just ignore my feelings for him. It's the only way to get through this "mission" without a broken heart. There'd be no point in acting on them because 1) there's no way he'd feel the same way, and 2) I would be even more devastated when I return to a Auron-less future…_

---X---X---X---X---X---

"Finally!" Jecht groaned as Braska and Rin shook hands in farewell. "Let's _go_!"

Auron rolled his eyes, and I giggled. Jecht was growing on me. He wasn't as crass as he was _funny _to me at that point.

"Patience, Jecht," Braska chided with a smile. He nodded at Rin one last time and turned to leave.

"Oh, wait just a moment!" Rin ran after us as we walked back into the freezing rain. "Miss Rikku." He turned to me with his arms behind his back. "I would like to give this to you." He brought his arms in front of himself, and in his hands was a beautiful orange scarf. It was long, fuzzy, and sparkly, clearly screaming _RIKKU _all over it. _How did he know that orange was my favorite color? _I wondered.

"Please take this with you as a gift from me." He leaned forward and gently wrapped it around my neck. "I assume the temperatures will be steadily decreasing as the pilgrimage continues, no?"

Braska nodded. "Macalania, Mt. Gagazet, the Zanarkand Ruins," he ticked the names off on his fingers. "They are not exactly warm places to be."

I sighed at the comforting warmth that was now embracing my neck. Tears came to my eyes at the pure selflessness of Rin's gift. Rubbing my eyes before anyone would notice my reaction, I rushed towards him to give him a bone-crushing hug. I didn't know what came over me. This Rin didn't even _know _that we knew each other before now, and yet, he was giving me this beautiful scarf. The only reasoning that came to mind for my emotional reaction was that Rin was _always _kind and thoughtful when it came to others. I loved him like a brother…and I wasn't sure when I would see him again.

"Dryhg oui cu silr, Rin," I cried into his shoulder. "Drec sayhc y mud du sa."

Rin's eyes widened at the use of our foreign tongue. I usually spoke Al Bhed when I was feeling really annoyed, or a really strong emotion. Right now, it was because of a really strong emotion, and I had no idea what that emotion was…

He chuckled after a moment. I was still hanging on to him firmly. "It was no problem, Miss Rikku." He took a step back and lightly detached himself from me. "I hope it comes in handy." He smiled at me, but then his eyes drifted to something else.

Curious, I followed his gaze with my eyes, turning around slowly until Auron's face came into view. He was staring at us, but when he saw me catch his gaze, he looked away quickly. It was too late, though. I had seen him watching us with a pained expression on his face.

_That's…odd. Maybe his injuries are still bothering him?_

I shook my head slowly. If I was going to continue on with this mission, then I would need to start getting _a lot _better at convincing myself of certain things.

---X---X---X---X---X---

**Disclaimer: **Is this even necessary at this point? Read the other chappies to find my other disclaimers! =)

**Translations:**

_Eteud_=Idiot

_E's cu cunno_=I'm so sorry

_Dryhg oui cu silr_=Thank you so much

_Drec sayhc y mud du sa=_This means a lot to me

**A/N:**

*gasp!* Oh, the drama!

What will happen in the next chapter of _**Fade With Me**_!?!?!

Stay tuned for more adventures, more surprises, but most importantly: more AURIKKU!

But expect a _quick _update if lots and lots of _**reviews**_ make themselves known! *hint hint* ;)

And THANKS FOR READING, EVERYBODY!!! =)

_-koalababay-_


	7. CH:6

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 6_

I threw myself to my knees the very moment we reached the entrance of Macalania Woods. "Oh, thank everything that is _good _in this world! We're finally out of that place!"

Braska chuckled good-naturedly at my dramatics and Jecht started to guffaw obnoxiously. Seriously, Tidus' dad thinks _everything _I do is hilarious now. I'm honestly not even trying to be funny this time…

I got up quickly and readjusted the nice, warm, fuzzy scarf that Rin had just given me. "I mean, uh, yay!" I waved my hands in the air in excitement. "Macalania!" My enthusiasm probably sounded forced, but it truly wasn't. I really just needed a change of scenery, even if that new place was about as cold as Mt. Gagazet during a blizzard. I shuddered at the harsh memory of traveling through that awful snowstorm with Tidus and Yunie at my side.

"I thought you ain't scared o' thunder anymore!" Jecht countered, raising his eyebrows in a sort of challenge.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. The pilgrimage had been…somewhat silent ever since we left Rin's Travel Agency. That silence made everything else _much _louder. And by everything else, I meant the thunder and lightning. So naturally, I regressed to the flinchy little baby I was before Auron got hurt.

_Auron…_

I snuck a peek at him out of the corner of my eye. He was a few feet ahead of us, scoping out the wooded area to be sure that our surroundings were safe for us to continue through. I sighed. He always thought of everybody else before himself. Sure, he can be a big, fat meanie at times, but he makes up for it. For me, his redemption right now was saving my life…amongst other things.

I sighed again. The whole way here, he didn't look at me once. I couldn't explain to myself why it _hurt _so bad, but it did. I guessed that was another thing I was regressing to: starving for Auron's approval like I had when I first started Yunie's pilgrimage. Why did I care so much about what he thought about me?

Oh, yeah. Because I was practically in lo-

"Spira to Rikku!" Jecht leaned in front of me and started waving his hand in front of my face. "Hell-_ooo_!" I blinked rapidly and lightly shoved him away from me. _Can't a girl stop to think for a minute without getting interrupted?_

"I wasn't _scared,_ Jecht!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm just excited to be here." I ran ahead of them and spun around a few times, taking in the beautiful sight of the crystals, trees, ice and Auron. _Wait! Auron!? What on Spira am I thinking!? _I stopped spinning abruptly and clutched my hand to my forehead forcefully, clamping my eyes shut. _Bad Rikku! BAD! Nothing but BAD things will happen if I keep thinking that way!!_

Footsteps made their way to me, and after a moment, I felt a firm hand come down on my shoulder. "Be careful. We wouldn't want you to make yourself disoriented. You are a valuable part of this pilgrimage," a deep voice murmured, reverberating through to the very core of my body. It sent tingles from my fingers all the way down to my toes. My thoughts may have screamed one thing at me, but that didn't stop the way I felt or the way my body reacted to him.

_The heart is stronger than the mind in more than one way._

"Yeah, sure," I muttered in reply, obviously embarrassed by his contact with my shoulder. He was probably just being nice to me because he was still grateful for the first aid that I performed on the battlefield. But still, I would have never had to do anything like that if he hadn't pushed me out of the way in the first place, the stupid meanie.

He noticed my lingering gaze on his hand and removed it instantly, walking away from me. When he took his hand away, it was like a soothing heat had been taken away, leaving me shivering in the cold.

_Stupid Auron…_

"It truly is beautiful here, is it not?" Braska commented. He looked at Jecht expectantly, waiting for him to reply. Jecht just scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I'm just waitin' till we see Zanarkand," he added. "Ruins o' not, that place will always be the best!" He crossed his arms and smirked triumphantly. _I'm not so sure he will agree with that after seeing the Ruins. Tidus was really sad after seeing what happened to the place. I don't doubt he'll be the same way._

"Unc-….I mean, uh, Braska?" I recovered at the last second. That was a close one. I had almost said _Uncle _Braska.

_Oopsies._

He smiled at me in that tenderhearted way that he had. "Yes, Rikku?" My uncle had a way of making _anybody _want to confess their deepest, darkest secrets, yet make you feel better about them at the same time. And that was only with a smile. I could only imagine what would happen if…_No! I can't tell them. So, I'll just say the other thing that was on my mind._

"Since we had to rush through the rest of the Plains without stopping-" I began, but someone else cut me off.

"I believe we should find a place to rest as well," Auron finished, sending his powerful gaze in my direction. He had a trace of a smile.

_How'd he know I was about to say that?_

"Rin would be upset to hear that we went the entire day without a break." He looked down at his chest for emphasis. He still had his wounds bandaged to help them heal, but he chose to wear his chest plate over it, _"In case of an emergency." _He didn't fool me, though. I knew he wasn't planning on acting any different than he had before he was injured. Auron was just like that, I guessed. Nothing could slow him down when he puts his mind to something.

Not a fiend. Not a friend. Nothing_. What a stubborn guy…_

Braska nodded kindly. "Certainly. I am quite tired myself." He looked around briefly. "Do you know where we can rest for the ni-"

"Ooh, I do!" I interrupted, waving my arm high in the air like I was a little kid begging to get chosen to play a game with all the other little kids. Jecht rolled his eyes at my childish behavior and Auron just gave me a somewhat interested look. "I've been here before with fr-…family, you know. Last time I was here, we set up camp, um…" I turned around and looked down the familiar pathway that was sure to lead to the secret area we had set camp in after fighting Seymour. _That guy sure didn't die easily! How many times did we end up having to fight him?…Ugh, Rikku, now's not the time to reminisce. _

"Just follow me! I'll show you guys where it is!" I motioned for them to follow me and ran ahead of them, leading the way.

---X---X---X---X---X---

Jecht looked around at my successful finding, nodding his head in appreciation. "Gotta hand it to ya, kid. This place ain't bad."

"Yeppers!" I patted my hand over my chest in over-exaggeration. "Now you have to say it, Jecht!" He shook his head forcefully, but then I crossed my arms and shouted, "You promised!"

He sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his eyes. After stalling for a few moments, he looked at me and grumbled, "You're awesome, kid."

Braska chuckled from where he was setting up his sleeping bag. "You two are worse than an old married couple," he joked.

Jecht laughed that scratchy laugh of his. "Yeah." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. _Owie! _"Now let's kiss and make up."

My eyes widened. I immediately shoved him away from me as he pretended to lean in for a kiss. The sudden force of my push caused him to stumble backwards and lose his balance, landing on his butt. "What the hell!?" He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at me with a bewildered look on his face.

I knew he wasn't being serious at all, but when he leaned in like that, something inside me snapped and I panicked. It wasn't like I'd never been kissed before or anything. I just didn't find Jecht funny that time. Maybe it was the fact that out of the corner of my eye, I saw Auron clenching his jaw tightly as he set up his sleeping area. But who knew? I definitely didn't.

Forcing a fake laugh, I retorted, "That'll teach you to remember who wears the pants in _this_ relationship!" I crossed my arms and stuck my chin up in the air as I walked past him to help Braska with the fire.

I kneeled down next to my uncle and started messing with the arrangement of the wood. In a deep voice, Braska glanced at me and murmured, "I apologize, Rikku. I was only joking."

I looked at him, clearly astonished that he could read me so well. "W-What do you mean? I know you were just kidding." I busied myself with the wood again so he couldn't decipher my expression…_again_.

He sighed and gently took a piece of wood from my hands. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I peeked at him. "I am fine here, Rikku. Why don't you have Auron help you set up your things for the night?"

I looked over my shoulder at the legendary guardian. He was sitting on his sleeping bag with his hand over his stomach. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips had formed a thin line due to his obvious discomfort. _Oh no! He's still in pain. Ugh, he's so stupid! We should've stopped much earlier, but _noooo_, stupid Auron wanted to keep going!_

"Yeah, sure," I muttered to Braska before standing up and making my way over to Auron. I was light on my toes because I knew that even though Auron was injured, he still had an incredible sense of hearing and an even better reaction time. I didn't want him to jump up and slice me, thinking I was a fiend or something.

Wait. He would never do that to me…right?

It looked like I wasn't quiet enough because after only taking a few steps, Auron's eyes shot open. "What is it, Rikku?" he asked in his deep, calm voice.

My mind went blank. Why had Braska sent me over here? To make food? No…that wasn't it. To clean our weapons? No, I already did that. Why am I standing in front of Auron like an idiot right now? _Quick, Rikku! Think of an excuse!_

"Oh, um, I was just wondering if you needed any of your things to be washed. I was just getting ready to go take a bath in the spring across the pathway over there." I pointed behind us. "And I was gonna wash my clothes while I was at it." My cheeks were steadily getting redder and redder. _Why am I so stupid? I could've said anything, but I had to go and announce my _bath_ to _Auron_!_

Auron smirked and looked down at his hands. He didn't seem to want to make eye contact with me. I didn't blame him. I always seemed to make things really awkward, really fast. "No, thank you. I will be fine with my things for awhile."

"O-Okay!" I squeaked out, and quickly turned around to go take my bath.

"Hey!" Jecht shouted at me from where he was a few feet away. It seemed like he hadn't moved from that spot since I pushed him over. The only thing he _had_ done was lay down on the ground instead of remain in his seated position. "You can wash my bandana! I got it all sweaty and stuff from all the battles." He reached up and started to untie it.

"Ew, no way!" I squealed. "You can wash your own dirty laundry. I'm not your slave!" I huffed and kept on walking. I'm pretty sure Jecht started to complain about why I was willing to wash Auron's stuff but not his, but I wasn't really listening. I just wanted to get out of there. If my cheeks got any hotter, my head was definitely going to explode.

Really, it would!

---X---X---X---X---X---

I felt like I was tainting something sacred. Yunie had told me of her special memory with Tidus at this spring, and I was so happy for her. Really, I was. But right now, I had no other choice but to use this same spring for myself. _Not in the same way of course. There's no one that loves me and would comfort me the way Tidus did for Yuna, anyway. _I sighed, dipping my head under the surface of the soothing water once more. The cold temperature did wonders for my cheeks, by the way.

I had already washed my bikini and my skirt, so they were hanging on a random branch of one of the crystalline trees around the spring to dry. After I had hung my clothes up, I had plugged my nose and plunged straight into the depths of the spring without a care as to how I could be perceived if someone were to be watching.

_What kind of a creeper would watch an innocent girl like me bathe anyway? _I laughed underwater, thinking of Jecht. He was pretty perverted, but he would never do something like that. From the way he talked about his wife, I could tell that he was _so _in love with her. That didn't seem to stop him from messing with me all the time, though. I laughed again, sending hordes of bubbles to the surface.

The reason I was even out here bathing was because I just needed a way to take my mind off of everything and relax all of my muscles from the day's long journey. So far, nothing was working. I couldn't get a certain red cloak-wearing man out of my head. Oh, and I felt like I still had tons of questions for Baathum. During the day, I had done a lot of thinking since everybody else was so quiet. One thing that kept popping into my mind was, _"Why don't I tell them the _real _way to defeat Sin?" _That way, Braska wouldn't die, we wouldn't have to deal with Yunalesca, and it would be a happy ending for everybody.

The only problem was, that conclusion could mean something really bad for the future. I wasn't the greatest with the sciences and theories that were in all the books; hands-on work with machina was more my thing. But, anyway, my common sense was telling me that if Braska did end up defeating Sin the same way that we did with Yunie, then the future might be kind of messed up.

Tidus would never be sent to Spira because Jecht would never become Sin. Yunie would never fall in love with Tidus because she would never meet him, and she would never need Kimahri as her protector because Braska would return home, alive, to care for her himself. Lulu and Wakka would never become as close as they had on the pilgrimage and they would never get married. I would never meet Yunie because there would be no pilgrimage, which meant that I would never meet Auron or fall in lov-

I broke through the surface of the spring for more air. All this thinking was making me lightheaded.

_Oh no! This is disasterrific!_

What was I going to do then? Stay with them on the pilgrimage and watch as Jecht becomes the Final Aeon, killing Braska after killing Sin? Oh, and not to mention the fact that Auron will be killed by Yunalesca in his desperate attempt for revenge. Oh, this sucked. This sucked big time.

_What the heck am I supposed to do?_

"You have been doing a lot of thinking."

I gasped, wrapping my arms over my chest in an attempt to shield myself from the mystery voice's prying eyes. I had no idea where the voice came from. It was as if it was all around me. Now that I thought about it, the voice _was_ kind of familiar.

"Rikku." The voice sounded amused.

I blinked several times as I took in the form of a small boy directly ahead of me. "Baathum," I retorted.

He chuckled, obviously amused at how he startled me. "I felt a pull in your mind. I was summoned here because of it."

My jaw dropped. "I s-summoned you?"

The hooded boy nodded once. "Yes. Were you unaware that if you think about your predicament with purely selfless rationales, you ultimately summon me?"

I wrapped my arms around my chest even tighter. "Obviously not," I shot back. "You know, mister, the last time I saw you, it was in my dreams!" I closed my eyes. "I had a _really _bad dream after that, you big meanie!"

Baathum drooped his head a fraction of an inch. "I apologize. That is a possible side-effect of my visitations in your subconscious mind."

"W-What?" _Speak Spiran Baathum!_

"In other words, I will not be seeing you in your dreams again. I do not wish for you to have unpleasant thoughts because of my presence in your mind," he shrugged.

"Pfft. Like I already haven't had _unpleasant thoughts_!" I responded. "I'm in the _past_, buddy! I'm really confused and scared and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, other than stay with Braska. Oh, and by the way, you're not helping one bit!" _Maybe I was getting a little out of hand?…Nah._

He shrunk back slightly. "Again, I apologize. It is just…I thought you would understand by now."

"Understand what!?" I pleaded with the small boy. It didn't seem right that a fayth as small as him would have such a powerful mind…and a powerful aeon that it transforms into. "Stop being so cryptic all the time!"

"Your thoughts were almost there. You are so very close to reaching the conclusion…yet so very far," he replied. _That wasn't any less cryptic than before._

I gasped again. "Hey, you little…boy! Have you been listening in on my thoughts!?" I huffed and turned my back on him. "Talk about an invasion of privacy!"

Baathum sighed. "I cannot control whether or not I hear your thoughts, Rikku. As of right now, it seems like I can hear everything you think. My only guess as to why that would be is that we have somewhat of a mental link while you carry on your mission."

I looked over my shoulder at him. He seemed…sad. And I didn't understand why. If he didn't want to deal with me, he should've just left me in the future where I belonged!

He sighed again. "Rikku, you are not the only one that is left in the dark during this situation. I had to wake up from my eternal rest to answer to the Superior Fayth. I was told to send _you _to the past."

"And you know what I'm supposed to do."

He nodded. "Yes, I do."

"So tell me!" I pleaded again. I would've gotten out of the water to run up and hug the little boy, but I was completely naked. That would be sort of…inappropriate. I gave a quick giggle at his reaction. _He must've heard that thought._

Baathum crossed his arms, taking a few steps closer to me. I squealed and submerged a little deeper into the water so he wouldn't see anything but my face. "I can only tell you one thing. Two people that you meet or have already met on this pilgrimage are _meant _to die. It was sealed by fate. There is another, however,…that was not meant to die." Baathum sent me a meaningful look. "That person mustn't die, Rikku. You must save him at all costs."

"Ooh, so it's a him?" I groaned. "How 'bout you make it easy and just _tell me_ who's who in this little game of yours!"

"I am bound by the Superior Fayth's word. I _cannot _tell you, even if I wished to," he explained.

I squeezed my eyes shut to stop them from watering. At that moment, there was nothing I wished for more than to just be at Home, working on machina with Pops and Brother. But that couldn't happen because I was _here _and I had to finish this _mission._ "This is so ridiculous," I muttered.

"I know," he whispered.

I sniffed. Guilt was starting to eat at my tummy a little at how I had been treating Baathum. He was only the messenger, I supposed. _And you know what they always say! "Don't shoot the messenger!"_

"Baathum, I'm sor-" I opened my eyes, but he wasn't there. Baathum was gone _again. _"Geez. I was just about to apologize too!"

"Apologize to who?" Another voice drifted into the spring area.

I shrieked and wrapped my arms around myself again, sinking as deep as I possibly could without dipping my head in. "Auron what are you doing here!?" His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to try to explain, but I cut him off before he got to it. "Turn around, you peeping creeper! I can't believe you're here right now!" He instantly turned his back on me and covered his eyes with his hands.

"I'm sorry! The only reason I even _came _here was to make sure you didn't accidentally drown yourself." I got out of the water as he started to explain and tip-toed to my clothes to pull them on quickly before he turned around again. "You have been gone for over four hours."

I gasped as I pulled my last article of clothing on. _Has it really been that long? But why would Auron even care? Oh, yeah. I'm a "valuable part of the pilgrimage." Pfft. Yeah, right…_

"I will leave." Auron started to walk away with his eyes still covered. I cracked a small smile. _What a dork._

"Auron, you can turn around. I have clothes on now," I said with a smirk, crossing my arms. He complied, slowly and deliberately turning to face me again. When he met my eyes, the look he gave me completely took my breath away. But I had to have been imagining things. There was no way _Auron _would look at _me _like that!

His chocolate brown eyes had softened considerably when they met my eyes, and his entire face seemed to noticeably relax. He looked peaceful to be looking at me, or something. _He's probably just happy that I'm not gonna kick his butt to punish him for sneaking up on me while I was bathing. Then again…_

"Rikku, I was only making sure you were alright."

I didn't reply. Instead, I took steps closer and closer to him until we were face to face. "You know, for someone that doesn't seem to care about anything but yourself and this pilgrimage, you sure seem react to all the little things I do!" He visibly blanched. I tried to ignore the look on his face, so I continued, "Every single time Jecht and I kid around, you get an annoyed look on your face. Every time I take down a big fiend, you seem angry that I actually accomplished something. Every time I do something right, it's not good enough." With each comment I made, I jabbed my finger into his upper chest for emphasis.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you _hate _me," I finished. "The only thing is, I…I have no idea why. What did I ever do to you, Auron?" _Uh-oh. Now he looks kinda mad. _His fists were balled up and his arms were shaking. _Crap. Shoulda kept my big, fat mouth closed. Eh, there's no stopping now!_

"You treat me like I'm nothing," I said calmly. He grabbed my shoulders with his big, strong hands. Maybe that was his way of trying to get me to look at him. No siree, I wasn't about to look back up into his dark brown eyes. Then, I would officially be screwed.

_Tysh. _I just looked up. Now I'm in trouble.

"Auron, even though you're a big stupid meanie who hates me…I c-can't seem to s-stop thinking about you." I barely even registered that he was steadily forcing me to walk backwards until my back came into contact with one the many trees in this forested area. "I know I'm clumsy, immature, weak, stupid, and every other imaginable fault. But, you don't have to make me f-feel like I'm those things…you know?"

My lip started to quiver. _Please don't say anymore, Rikku! I'm sorry I even started talking. _"I'm so stupid," I whispered, drooping my head down. "You shouldn't have to hear any of this, Auron."

"You do not understand, do you?" he asked in that calm voice of his. My head snapped up to look him square in the eye.

I swore my heart just stopped. There was no way in Spira that Auron could possibly be looking at me like that _again_. Not two times in one night…not at all. _It's Auron! He's all quiet and tough and strong and mysterious and sexy and…Stop there, Rikku!_

Words completely escaped me. He was looking at me, expecting me to say something. Anything. But I just stood there and stared at him like a fool.

He sighed and shook his head. His grip on my shoulders loosened and his hands trailed down my arms until they reached either side of my hips. They left goosebumps down my arms…and now butterflies were flittering across my hips as he gripped them with a little bit more force.

My heart rate quickened and I'm pretty sure my breathing was hitched. How could it not be when _Auron _is holding me against a tree? His face was so close to mine too. "A-Auron…?" I gasped out. He shook his head again. His breathing was hitched to match my own. I could tell because of how his chest was rising and falling so fast. _But why would he be nervous?_

Suddenly, he started to lean in closer to my face, tilting his head slightly. It wasn't as if there was a whole lot of space between us in the first place, but now I felt so flustered...it was like I couldn't breathe at all. _Is he gonna kiss me? _He was so close that if I were to make any sort of movement, our lips would brush. _Ugh, but I can never be with Auron! Not now…not ever._

Before he could do what I thought he might do, I pushed him away from me with as much force as I could muster. After he stumbled back a few paces, the look he sent me broke my heart. His brown orbs were filled with…hurt. _Tysh. _

"I'm sorry, Auron." I brushed past him and ran away from the spring. I didn't turn around. Not once. If I did, I was afraid of what else I might see in Auron's eyes. _Tysh tysh tysh! _

"I can't do this anymore! I can't stay here!" Instead of running back to where Jecht and Braska were, I took a sharp left turn that would lead me straight into the heart of the woods. That was where I wanted to be. By myself.

I grabbed a branch nearby and swung myself up to the tip-top of the tree. I straddled the big branch and leaned my back against the thick tree.

_**Don't be a coward, Rikku. Don't run away from fate.**_

I flinched at the sudden noise. This time, I knew whose voice it was, but the only thing I couldn't comprehend was why Baathum was in my head now.

_**Our mental link, remember?**_

"Oh yeah…" I murmured. "Well, break the _mental link_, kay? Just…go away." I buried my head into my arms.

From the brief silence, I could tell that Baathum was either sighing or shaking his head in exasperation.

_**You would be correct in assuming that, Rikku. **_

"Wow, I've gotten to know you pretty well, haven't I, Baathum!" I lifted my head up so I could pump my fist into the air gloatingly. Another sigh from the fayth. "Okay, okay. Sorry." I crossed my arms. "So, I'm guessing that you want me to go back to Braska and his guardians."

_**Yes.**_

"Oh, and I'm just throwing this one out there: you saw what just happened between Auron and I?" I bit my lip in apprehension for his answer.

He laughed at me. _**I did. And I'm sorry if I was "invading" your privacy again. It was not my intent.**_

It was my turn to sigh now. "Whatever. There's not much we can do about our _link_ at this point, I don't think."

_**I agree. Now, Rikku, please get down from that tree and return to the where the summoner and his guardians set up camp for the night.**_

I groaned. "I suppose there's no other option, is there? I have to go and eventually save _his _life. Whoever the heck _he _is supposed to be."

Silence.

"There better be something in it for me, you know!" I shouted after jumping off the top of the tree.

_**Do not worry. There will be…**_

---X---X---X---X---X---

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! =D


	8. CH:7

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 7 _

I sighed as I trudged my way back to where the others were resting. I hoped that they weren't too worried about me. Although, by now they should know that I can take care of myself just fine.

I huffed indignantly as I brushed my blonde bangs out of my eyes. Darn hair always seemed to get in the way of my eyesight.

Anyway, maybe everybody was actually more _mad_ than they were worried? Or maybe Auron hadn't even told them that I had run off by myself!?

Actually, now that I had thought of it, he probably didn't say anything at all about our little…exchange.

_Fro fuimt ra fyhd du? _

_Ugh. _I always managed to get myself into really bizarre situations, didn't I?

I already had more awkward moments than I could even count after arriving in _this _time period! I won't even mention the multitudes of embarrassing stories I could share from the future-present-time-place thingy…

Most of them included Auron on Yunie's pilgrimage. Surprise, surprise! Erm, not really. He just made me feel really weird whenever I was around him…but not in a bad way. Not in a bad way at all. So naturally, from that funny feeling I got, I would end up doing or saying something stupid, or just being really stupid in general.

Poor future-Auron never got to know anything but the klutzy Rikku. At least, I didn't _think _he did. No one could ever completely know with him sometimes.

But that's just another part of why I liked Auron so much: the mystery.

And I loved that he was so great at being Yunie's guardian, and in this case, Braska's guardian, even though he was always so modest about it. He's strong, he's loyal, he's a great leader. He cares about the summoner he is protecting so much that it gets to be a bit…interesting at times.

He definitely showed more of a display of love and adoration towards Braska than he did towards Yunie, I thought, but that was probably because he was so hardened in spirit from what had already happened the first time he was a guardian by the time he finally had to help Yunie out.

I didn't blame him at all, really. If anything, I appreciated him for everything he did for us, especially when it came to Yunie. He was a great guardian.

I knew that if, for some strange reason, I was ever to become a summoner, I would definitely want him as my only guardian.

_Yes, _only_…Do you really even wonder why at this point?_

I sighed again as I started to realize that my thoughts were drastically taking on a one-way course. A course that I _knew _I shouldn't take because nothing good could ever possibly come out of it.

_Ruhacdmo!_

I would just end up grieving the loss of Auron _again _when I get back to the present time. I didn't want to go through that for a second time. After losing both Tidus and Auron in such a short span of time, Yunie and I were both put out of commission for a while.

She was a shell within herself for much longer than I was, but it was at least a _few_ months for me. What did everyone expect me to do? Smile like I always did and pretend that everything was going to be okay, even when I…everyone knew that it wasn't? There was only so much forced happiness that certain people could express before it got too much to handle for them.

_Enough, Rikku! No more thinking. My poor brain is fried enough as it is!_

_**You certainly are quite melancholy right now, aren't you?**_

_Oh, shush, Baathum. You're part of the reason I'm so sad…well, actually you and I both know that's not true, but it's nice to blame _someone, _so I'm gonna blame you. Kay?_

He laughed at my thought. _**So be it. I will take the blame if that is what you wish.**_

I smirked. _Yup, that's what I wish. So, anyway, with this "mental link" thing, can you read other people's thoughts around me too!? That would be so cool!_

A sigh from the fayth. _**No, Rikku. I cannot and **_**will **_**not read the thoughts of the summoner Braska or either of his guardians. Please, quit stalling and hurry back to the campsite. I shall terminate your side of this mental link as of…now.**_

"Wha…? Hey! You can't do that!" I stopped walking and shouted into the skies angrily. A few birds flew out of the crystalline trees, startled by the sudden volume of my voice. "I bet he just isn't responding, the big meanie. You can't break a mental link. At least, I don't _think _you can…"

No response.

"Yeah, I know you heard that, Baathum. You're still listening!" I waved my arm toward the skies accusingly. "But that's _fine _by me! Listen all you want. Nothing else interesting is going to happen out here-"

"Rikku?" a surprised voice interrupted my exclamation. I squinted into the darkness of the forested trees and saw the reflection of a large headdress. "Who are you speaking to?" Braska took a couple steps closer to me so I could see his amused face clearly.

"Um, no one. I mean m-myself," I corrected quickly. "I was just talking to myself."

He quirked one eyebrow, looking incredibly skeptical, but he nodded politely anyway. "I was quite worried for your safety, Rikku. You left for your bath several hours ago. Auron even left to check on you, but when he came back, you were not accompanying him."

I blushed at the mention of Auron's name. _So he didn't say anything after all. No surprise there, I guess. _I rewrapped my orange scarf around my neck and shoulders as a chilly breeze blew past us.

"Are you ready to return to our camp for the night?" he asked patiently.

My heart swelled as a sudden, unknown filled me up from the inside out. _Wow, he truly is amazing. He didn't ask me why I was gone for such a long time. He didn't demand that I follow him. He didn't pressure me to do _anything_. He just asked if I wanted to accompany him back…I am so lucky to have officially met my uncle. He is such a great man. For _so_ many reasons._

I smiled, in a comfortable daze at the wonderful realization.

"Yeah, let's go back now. I'm pretty tired." I let out a huge yawn, trying and failing to stifle it with my hand in the process. "It's been a pretty long day."

Braska smiled as we made our way back together. "It certainly has."

Jecht and Auron were sound asleep by the time we got back to the camp. A part of me wanted to laugh at how innocent both the tough men looked at that moment, but I somehow managed to hold it in.

Braska looked amused too. It was almost as if he was expecting them to wait up for him to return safely. Then again, it was a long day, and I'm sure they were extremely tired.

I felt the same exact way.

I sent a small smile in Braska's direction before I crawled into my personal sleeping area for the night, falling asleep only seconds after I closed my eyes.

---X---X---X---X---X---

"Can it get any quieter in this place?" I murmured to no one in particular. Macalania Woods certainly had a…desolate feel to it. When wandering through the area with a somewhat small group, the hulking size of the trees, crystals and everything else just seemed to make me feel small and insignificant.

_So this is how the little butterflies feel._

"Hmm," Braska supplied, his gaze focused on something faraway. I wasn't quite sure was he was gazing so intently at.

"Why are you guys so quiet today?" This time, my question _was _directed at them. Anyone who would answer, actually. "Is something wrong?"

I knew what was _wrong _with Auron. We were back to square one: he ignored me while I tried helplessly to make small talk with everyone to fill the awkward silences. Or maybe I just thought they were awkward? Well, it didn't even matter. If he wanted to pretend that absolutely _nothing _happened between us last night, then two can play that game.

Well, technically, nothing _did _happen. So, he probably had a right to act like his normal, stoic self, right? _Ugh, sayhea!_

Okay, so I knew why Auron was being a big meanie by not listening to me, but Jecht and Braska certainly seemed uncharacteristically distant with their distant stares and long silences. I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"_Hello_!?" I ran in front of them and turned around to face them with an annoyed look on my face, arms spread out as far as they could go. No one was going to get past me.

They all stopped and looked at me with confused expressions. _Hey, it worked! Booyah!_

"Rikku, we are simply just trying to soak in as much of this place's beauty before we reach our next destination," Braska answered with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye.

_Oh, right. He knew he would never get to see this place again. And as for Jecht and Auron…they knew there was a chance of them dying to protect their summoner along the way. Little do they know…_I slapped my hand to my forehead in frustration at myself. _How could I be so stupid? Making them feel bad for just wanting to take in the scenery one last time? I'm such a meanie! I should apologize…_

"Oh!" I waved my hands in front of myself frantically. "I'm sorry! I was just wondering, is all. Take as much time as you guys need. There's no rush."

"Actually, we best get a move on," Auron suggested, taking a step closer to me while still looking around the forest. "Besides that, I sense a strong fiend is nearby."

_Strong fiend? _I thought to myself. "How can you tell that it's stronger than all the other fiends here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. All the braids on the top of my head slid over to the other side. _Darn hair! _I was honestly curious to hear Auron's answer, though. He was never completely open to us on Yunie's pilgrimage regarding his _fiend senses._

"I have my ways," he deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes. _Same old Auron. _"Yeah, fine. I trust you." _Let's just hope we don't run into it._

We continued walking and after a few moments, another familiar path greeted me. This path led to a small pond with healing powers. I remembered it from the first time I journeyed here. And by the look on the three men's faces, they were worn out from fighting all those stupid fiends too.

"Hey, Braska?" I asked timidly. I didn't want to get too excited, just in case they didn't believe me, or if they chose not to stop for a quick rest.

He acknowledged me with another _"Hmm?"_

"I'm pretty sure there's a pond through that pathway over there." I gestured to the small entrance through the trees on either side of the opening. "It has healing powers. One sip," I made a loud slurping noise, "and we'll feel good as new!" I gave them a hopeful smile.

Jecht laughed at my theatrics. "Yeah, fine with me. Maybe this _pond _o' yours will stitch my arm back together, eh?" He pointed to his right bicep, where an poisonous lizard fiend had managed to nick him with its talons. We used one of the few antidotes we had on it right away, but that was all we could do at the moment. Jecht didn't want to make Braska use up any more of his energy by utilizing his white magic because the summoner looked beat down as it was.

Tidus' dad continued, "Plus, I've been meanin' to try out another one o' these _sphere _things…" he trailed off as he took an azure sphere out of his pocket. My eyebrow quirked up slightly as I wondered where he had managed to get all the spheres from. He had already taken quite a few recordings of various things along our way through Guadosalam and the Thunder Plains before planting them in random spots.

When I had asked him why he left them hidden along the way instead of keeping them, he just shrugged and said, "In case people wanna see some o' the stuff that happened on this _famous _pilgrimage." Then he winked at me. "I'll be a celebrity. Ever'one will want to watch _my _spheres."

I had rolled my eyes at his over-exaggeration, but I secretly knew that the _people _he was talking about really meant one person: Tidus. I thought somehow, somewhere in Jecht's mind, he hoped that Tidus would be able to make the same journey to Spira as he did. And he was so right. If only I could tell him that…ease some of his uneasiness and guilt for leaving his son and wife without him.

A sense of sadness rushed into my heart when I realized that Tidus had only managed to find a few of Jecht's spheres…not all of them. _At least his son found the ones that really mattered! _

I smiled. "Can I help you with it, Jecht!?" I put on my best pleading face.

"Yeah, sure, kid." He couldn't resist. _Who could? _I laughed to myself. "Jus' don't get too excited 'n pee your pants or somethin'. It's just a sphere," he continued with an amused smirk on his face.

My face contorted into a frown. "For the _last _time, I am _not _a kid!" I put my hands on my hips to look more intimidating.

"You sure act like one," was Jecht's dry remark.

_Everyone here is a sayhea! Well, except for Braska. _I huffed dramatically, turning my back on him.

"Silence!" Auron took a few steps closer to the pathway's entrance with one of his arms extending back towards us: the signal for us to stay still…or else. "It is near," he murmured.

"W-What is!?" I started to panic. _Is this the fiend Auron was talking about?_

"We shall soon find out." Auron unsheathed his katana and started to walk through the pathway. "Let's go."

_Follow the leader,_ I thought with a tiny smirk. I unsheathed my daggers and ran ahead of Auron, a sense of bravery suddenly filling me. "Come on, slowpokes! Let's take this thing _on_!"

"Don't be foolish," Braska stated, but not in a cruel way. It was in his authoritative voice. He was just watching out for me. "We must stick together, Rikku. We know not what comes."

All of a sudden, the memory of a huge, gelatinous blob popped into my mind. It was the same morphing fiend that we had to fight the last time I was here. _How could I forget about that weird fiend?_ I smiled excitedly. If this thing was taken down once in my presence, it could be done again. I was sure of it.

"Actually, I think I know what it is!" I tapped my chin with my index finger a few times. "Ever heard of the Spherimorph?"

Jecht looked befuddled, but Braska and Auron had an interested look on their faces. _They must be so impressed. Whoo-hoo! _"I'm 99.9 percent sure that the fiend through this pathway is the Spherimorph. I've, uh, heard of it dwelling in this area…from someone."

"Are you certain?" Braska asked cautiously.

I nodded feverishly. "Yup!"

Jecht clapped his hands together animatedly. "Then let's go! My arm stings like a mother-"

"Hurry!" I already ran way ahead of them, ignoring their enraged shouts at me to wait. This time, I was going to prove to them that I could be a big help to their pilgrimage too. _I'm a great guardian! I just have to prove it to them…and to myself._ I needed to feel worthy enough to stick with them. This could be my test!

"Rikku, wait!" Auron yelled angrily.

I continued to ignore them, running faster and faster until I saw the pond around the corner…but there wasn't a fiend in sight anywhere. "Huh? Where is it?" I looked around in confusion. _Think, Rikku! Think. _My grip on my daggers tightened as I surveyed the area. _It's here. I can feel it._

My eyes squinted in the direction of the small pond when I heard a slight rumble from that direction. I took a few steps closer and smirked when I saw that there were steadily growing ripples on the surface. _Here it comes._

"Rikku!" They finally caught up, Auron leading the way with an enraged look on his face. "What possessed you to make such an ill-formed decision? You could hav-"

The rest of Auron's sentence was cut off as the ground started to shake with tremendous force. The few ripples I had seen on the pond's surface had now transformed into massive waves and enlarged bubbles. I got into my battle stance. Auron, Braska and Jecht took my cue and got into their own preferred battle stances as well. There wasn't any time left for chit-chat.

With the force of a volcanic eruption, a large form broke through the surface of the pond. It was spherical and it looked like it was composed mainly of water. Our fiend had arrived. _The Spherimorph. _"That's it!" I nodded my head to it energetically.

It started to float towards us ominously.

Jecht made the first move, charging towards it with his sword held high. "Take _this_!"

_Whiff. _

He had swung his sword with as much force as he could possibly muster, but it had no effect on the fiend. None whatsoever. His sword simply sliced right through the outer surface, which was then reformed only seconds later by another layer of the watery substance. _Is this fiend stronger than when we fought it before?…Well, I guess it _is _10 years into the past. That would make it a lot younger._

Jecht took another swipe at it, but achieved the same result. Auron even teamed up with him, and eventually unleashed his overdrive on it, but the results were almost the same as before. The only thing that had changed was that the Spherimorph's form started to spin around erratically until it took on the shape of a large block. It slowly drifted towards us until it was directly above Auron.

My heart plummeted to my feet. _Oh no! _"Get out of the way, Auron!" I screamed as loud as I could. It was just in the nick of time because right as Auron bolted backwards, the fiend hammered into the ground with enough force to feel like an earthquake. My knees buckled at the violent tremors the ground had started to create.

I was beginning to feel a bit nervous. I really thought we had this thing in the sack, but apparently, I was wrong. "I don't think physical attacks are going to work on this thing, you guys," I said, hoping I sounded more sure of myself than I felt at that moment.

"No shit!" Jecht growled. I knew he wasn't upset with _me _necessarily, but he was just angry that he hadn't succeeded in harming the fiend at all. His ego was temporarily wounded.

The Spherimorph started to shake as it formed into the circular shape again. This time, it's sapphire coloring was starting to turn into a burgundy tone. _Wait. I remember! The color is based on the magic it casts. If it's that dark red color…then, we should use _ice_-based attacks._

"New plan!" I shouted. "The only thing that will work against this fiend is magic. Its color," I gestured to the now red-colored fiend in front of us, "tells us the type of magic it casts. I'm pretty sure that it only uses the basic elemental magic: fire, ice, water, and thunder."

"I see," Braska said with a nod. "If we can anticipate its actions by counteracting the magic it is using, then we should come out of this victoriously."

Jecht nodded with a pained look on his face. "I get it. I ain't gotta clue how to cast black magic, though." He shook his head in frustration. "I'm no help."

I started rummaging through one of my many pockets on my skirt until I grabbed what I was looking for. "Here!" I tossed a few element-based items and a bomb his way. He caught them effortlessly. "You can use those. But only when it's a certain color, kay?"

He nodded in understanding. "I ain't deaf. I heard what you said before."

I smiled. He still managed to maintain his cocky, indifferent air even on the battlefield. I just hoped he was telling the truth about understanding the fiend's weaknesses. Something told me he did, though, with the way his face was now laced with determination.

The fiend started to power up for a magic attack, and I was just about ready to cast some amateur protective magic over us, but Braska was way ahead of me. "Reflect!" He spread his arms out as his staff began to glow. A translucent barrier encompassed each of us.

Braska was obviously more experienced in white magic than I was. _Way more._

The white magic seemed to tick the fiend off because it cast firagas at each of us, only resulting in the spells bouncing right back to it. The fiend wasn't harmed by its own fire magic. If anything, it was healed a little bit.

_This fiend is still reddish…so if I focus really hard, then this should work. _I hadn't used any of the black magic I had learned from Lulu since the pilgrimage's completion. There was never a need for it. I had my handy-dandy daggers and my fists to protect me. But right now, all I could rely on was my magic. I hoped I wasn't too rusty.

I closed my eyes and tried to release all of the tension in my body as I focused on drawing forth the cold magic. _Hmm, it's actually working. _I could feel the power surging from the center of my body all the way to my finger tips. When I felt it climax, I pushed my arms in front of me and shouted, _"Blizzara!" _I kept my eyes closed. I was afraid to see whether it worked or not.

When a rough hand clapped onto my shoulder with a gruff _"Good job, kiddo!"_ I knew I hit the fiend with my spell. I peeked my eyes open to see the Spherimorph shaking in pain, its color slowly changing to that of the spell I had just cast on it.

"So now I use a bomb on it?" Jecht asked quickly. I nodded in response. He really did understand.

Jecht got the bomb ready as Braska cast a round of Nulfrost on us. It was a good thing that Braska did that so quickly because in its rage, the fiend cast Blizzaga at me, only to have it nullified by the countered white magic.

"I got a present for ya!" Jecht growled as he hurled the powerful bomb at the monster. He nailed it head-on. "Yeah!" Jecht laughed obnoxiously in his success.

The fiend was steadily getting angrier and angrier. Now, it's color was changed to amber. So, if I could use water magic on it, there would be some serious damage to it. I closed my eyes again as I started to summon forth the black magic once more.

"_Mental Break!" _Auron's shout broke through my focus. I peeked an eye open to see him charging the fiend with his glowing katana. _What is he thinking? We already learned that physical attacks have no effect-_

His katana made contact with the fiend, emitting a loud slashing sound_. _Auron backpedaled to his original spot, and I noticed the obvious smirk on his face.

_Lulgo zang!_

The fiend was writhing in pain at that point. The sword magic actually had an effect on it. "Nice job!" I smiled in delighted surprise.

He spared me a brief glance. "I believe it will make the spells you are casting more powerful."

"Yeah…" I trailed off as I slowly closed my eyes to cast water at the fiend.

Once more, I doused the Spherimorph with my magic. This time, it fired back an electric bolt at me before it changed to a white, opaque color.

I didn't have enough time to dodge the spell. It was all I could do to shield my face from its power. When the spell hit me, I was catapulted backwards several feet. "Eeep!" I shrieked as I curled into a ball on the ground.

_Why did it have to be a thunder-based spell? WHY!?_

I started to shiver as the after-effects of the spell kept my extremities jittery. "Urgh…"

My eyes were still tightly shut when I heard hurried footsteps approach me. Then, I felt a hand on my back. "Are you alright?"

Auron.

He had rushed back to check on me while Braska and Jecht continued to fight the Spherimorph.

I was still shivering, which caused my teeth to chatter involuntarily, so I wasn't able to say anything in reply to him. I think he understood my agony through the helpless look in my eyes, though.

_Out of everything in Spira, my weakness just _had _to be thunder! Why couldn't it be mice, like all the other _normal _girls?_

Auron's hand latched onto my wrist and he stood up slowly, pulling me to my feet. I had to clamp my mouth shut to keep it from dropping in shock. _Auron _was helping _me _up. Usually, when I tripped or got knocked over by a fiend, he would just give me a look that read, _"Get up and keep trying."_

Why did this man have to be so darn confusing? One minute he'd treat me like I'm actually worthwhile, the next minute he'd ignore me, and now he's helping me again. _Make up your mind!_ I thought to myself angrily.

"Thanks," I murmured as I brushed the dirt off my skirt.

He nodded once and glanced over at the battle. It looked like Jecht was getting the hang of using the items I had tossed to him. The Spherimorph looked like it was going to collapse any second.

"Look out!" I heard Braska's shout in a panicked voice. "I believe it's going to self-destruct!"

The fiend had started to glow a dangerously bright color while it continued to tremble in rage. The next thing I knew, an enormous explosion of white lit up the entire area. I had to cover my eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

A barrage of crackles and pops came from the fiend before the light started to fade away. Suddenly, I felt a painful blow to my thigh. The force of whatever had hit me was so great that I was knocked backwards yet again. To my horror, I heard Braska make a grunt of pain as well. I hoped to all gods that he was alright.

The light finally cleared away, and in the Spherimorph's wake, there were hundreds of enlarged icicles embedded into the ground, trees, and surrounding area. _Unfortunately, _a particularly large icicle had managed to embed itself in my thigh.

I lifted a shaky hand over it, hesitant to take the large object out in fear of what my leg would look like afterwards. I drew my hand back, choosing instead to stare at my trembling leg helplessly.

"I-Is everybody o-okay?" I asked, nervous for their response. I was still staring at my leg, too afraid to look up and see everybody else's current state.

"Yes, we are fine." Braska. He was alright. _Thank goodness. _I glanced up as he approached me. He looked fine except for the small scratch on his cheek. One of the ice shards probably grazed it when the fiend exploded. "But _you_ are not, Rikku." He knelt down next to me, then glanced over at Auron. "Auron, I could use your help."

With a quick nod, Auron walked over and knelt next to me as well. "Is your leg in pain, Rikku?" he asked me softly.

"Well…" I did _not _want to sound like a weakling. "Not really."

Auron quirked a brow at me. "So you would not object to me pulling it out as hard as I could?" He lifted his hand over the icicle.

"No, no, _no_!" I objected frantically. "Okay, it hurts! Really, _really_ bad!" He smirked at my dramatic response. "Does my pain make you happy or something, Auron? That's not very nice, you know!" I huffed.

He shook his head slowly as Braska stood up, I assumed, to tend to Jecht's wound from earlier in the day. "I did not mean it like that." He smirked again. "I merely find it funny that you try to act so…invincible all the time."

_He always says I never stop whining! Now all of a sudden I'm tough?_

"I don't act like I'm invincible!?" I shot back, slightly confused. I think it came out sounding more like a question than like an objection, though.

He sighed. "I didn't say it was a bad thing," he muttered under his breath. But I heard what he said, and my jaw dropped yet again.

Now, Auron's focus was entirely on my leg. He was most likely trying to figure out the best way to remove it without it hurting my thigh too badly. "Just…take it out, Auron. Please?" I looked at him pleadingly. "It hurts."

His eyes locked onto mine. "It's going to hurt even more when I take it out," he reminded me.

I was fully aware of that, but I nodded anyway. I honestly doubted it could hurt much more than it did right now. "On the count of three, alright?" he asked gently. I nodded again. His lips formed into a tight line.

A pain shot through my leg right after he said that. It was so intense that I was afraid I was going to pass out. I was seeing stars, and I was pretty sure that my head was resembling a bobblehead with the way it was trying so hard to stay upright. "Ow…" I fell backwards, but before I could sprawl out on the ground, Auron grabbed me. It was then that I realized he had already taken the icicle out of my thigh. He was right. It had hurt. _Really bad._

"You didn't…" I took a deep breath. "…count to three…?" I blinked at him dazedly. _It was better that way. _"Thank you…Auron."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I was almost positive that he was expecting me to blow up at him with a few choice phrases, but I hadn't, and it completely surprised him.

He sighed as he lifted me off of the ground. Still in a daze, I was confused on why he was picking me up, but when I noticed that he was walking in the direction of the pond, I understood what he was doing. In the heat of the battle, I had completely forgotten all about the pond's healing properties. Braska and Jecht must've already healed themselves while Auron was helping me with my…problem.

We reached the edge of the pond, and Auron gently set me down next to it. He reached in with both his hands, scooping up some of the liquid, and gently washed it over my thigh. The magic worked instantaneously. My leg was already feeling better. Just to be sure, though, Auron cascaded one more scoop of the pond water over my leg.

A second ago, there was a huge, ugly gash on my thigh, and now, it was all unharmed skin. This pond really was special…kinda like someone else I knew. "Thanks again, Auron," I said, truly meaning each word. He looked surprised again that I was actually thanking him, so I decided to call him out on it. "Is it so hard to hear me saying thanks?"

Auron shook his head slowly. "I am not used to it. That's all."

I shrugged. "Well, get used to it." I made a move to stand up, but Auron insisted on helping me up, even though I was perfectly fine now. "Thanks again!" I chirped when I was standing on my own two feet. _Being nice to Auron pays off! Now he's being nice to me!_

Auron's gaze drifted to what I thought was my neck. "Beautiful…" he murmured.

I stared at him in bewilderment. "E-excuse me!?" _What did he just say?_

Auron blinked out of his daze and pointed to my shoulder. I glanced down to see two small butterflies batting their wings at one another. One was white and the other was blue. They must have been teasing each other or something. I wasn't exactly up to date on my knowledge of butterflies, so I honestly had no clue what the two were doing.

_So that's what he called beautiful…oh._

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding my head. Unfortunately, my slight movement caused the butterflies to fly away into the endless sky. "Bye little guys!" I waved at them as they departed.

"How did you acquire so much knowledge of that fiend?" Auron's sudden query threw me off-key. First, we were talking about butterflies, and now we were back to the fiend. I needed a second to get my thoughts straight.

_Your thoughts are _never_ straight around Auron, though…_

_Shut up, voice in my head!_

_Wait, I'm actually fighting with myself?_

_That's sad._

I shook my head to clear my mind. _Think of another lie! QUICK!_ "Uh, I already told you! A friend told me all about the Spherimorph when I was younger." I crossed my arms. "He was…uh…really into fiend dossiers and stuff like that."

Auron made a grunt of understanding. "I see." He paused for a moment. "We would not have been able to defeat that fiend without your knowledge." He gave me a meaningful look that just about caused me to faint; the look was so profound. "I thank you, Rikku."

I laughed nervously. "Oh? Eh, heheh, it was nothing!" I flicked my wrist in the air in indifference. "I'm a guardian. It's my job to protect Braska!"

"Lord Braska."

I laughed again. Auron was always correcting me. "Yeah, sorry. _Lord_ Braska."

Turning my head to the side slightly, I saw Jecht sitting on the ground a few feet away from us with one of his spheres angled towards him. He was recording something again.

"So don't worry. You'll be fine. Remember, you're _my _son. And I guess what I mean to say is…uh…" Jecht scratched the back of his head hesitantly. "Ah, never mind. I'm no good at these things anyway." He got up and walked over to the sphere to turn off the recording. When he saw Auron and I looking at him, he gave us one of his cocky smiles, but then he turned his back on us. He must've turned the sphere back on for a second because I heard him mutter something else into the sphere, but I couldn't quite make it out for sure.

Now that I really thought about it, it sounded like he was saying good-bye.

_He was making another sphere for Tidus…_

A painful surge of emotion shot through me. Jecht really loved Tidus, regardless of whether or not he was able to voice that. I knew Tidus felt the same way, even though there was a bit of resentment towards his dad where his mother was concerned.

_So many repressed emotions! I feel so bad for both of them._

"Shall we depart?" Braska suggested after respectfully giving Jecht time to make the sphere and drop it into the pond. "I believe night will fall shortly. Perhaps we can seek shelter in Macalania Temple?"

"That is a wise idea, my lord," Auron agreed. "We have wasted enough time here already. We must be on our way."

_There he goes again…This pilgrimage isn't a race, you know, Auron!_

I sighed, choosing not to say anything.

Auron and I had some awkward moments between us today because of what did or did not happen last night, but at the same time, things have gotten a little better between us as well. With Auron, it was like taking baby steps. You had to be careful with the speed, the timing, and the precision of where you set your feet down.

But as of today, I had perfected the art of baby steps.

My only problem now was whether or not I was going to be able to keep all _my_ repressed feelings inside. I felt like I was going to explode with everything that was building up. I was confused, a bit helpless, and also happy at the same time…over _many_ different things in my life here in the past with Jecht, Braska and Auron.

But deep down, it felt like there was a hole in my heart where something should be.

Or where some_one _should be.

---X---X---X---X---X---

**Disclaimer**: Nothing's changed since the first chapter where my ownership of anything is concerned...unfortunately. ;D

**Translations:**

_Fro fuimt ra fyhd du?_=Why would he want to?

_Ruhacdmo!_=Honestly!

_Sayhea=_Meanie

_Lulgo zang!=_Cocky jerk!

**A/N:**

Okay so here's a special shout-out to all you people that have stuck with this story so far, especially you guys that were kind enough to drop a review by:

_Gining, DarKazeura, Fefisgbf13, The-Lady-Isis, Crimson, Mariuslover22, starry34, angelgriever, Nilmade Lailindeiel, and last but certainly not least, Krylancelo!_

Thank you guys soooo much! Reviews mean more to me than you could ever know! ;D

Seriously.

So, if you feel like leaving another review after this, than that would definitely make my day!

Thanks again for reading and I hope to hear from you soon!! XD

---Oh, and here's a teaser for the next chapter:

_**Bevelle…a young Yuna with Kimahri…some guys named O'aka...Rikku learning a teeny-tiny secret about Auron…a bit o' discrimination against our favorite Al Bhed by those silly Bevellians…and of course, more AURIKKU!!**_


	9. CH:8

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 8_

"My apologies, Lord Summoner, but now that you have gotten your much-needed rest and have acquired the aeon at this temple, could you please be on your way?" The temple priest sent a scorching glare at me. It wasn't like meeting another Al Bhed-hater wasn't a complete surprise to me, but it still hurt. They had made me rest in a tiny, cramped room, _by myself! _It was scary.

I was pretty sure the room was a actually a closet of some sorts. I saw some weird things in there…it's just a hunch, though.

Braska bowed to the priest before him, trying hard not to show too much of his displeasure at the situation. "We shall depart right now. Thank you for your hospitality."

The temple priest bowed in return, prying his scathing eyes away from me. "It was our pleasure. We simply had not envisioned your guardians to have the audacity to wear such inappropriate clothing-"

_Okay, so when the meanie said _guardians, _he clearly only meant _me.

"We've heard enough, I believe," Auron cut the man off. He was wearing a frustrated scowl on his face. "Let's go." He turned his back on the surprised man and started to walk away.

As Braska and Jecht started to follow Auron, I paused, blowing an obnoxious air kiss in the priest's direction, just to spite him. "Thank you!" I waved happily, giving the appalled man one of my million megawatt smiles before I skipped away. I didn't give him a chance to say anything else about my _filth _before I left. I didn't think he would have known what to say anyway, especially after receiving an air kiss from me.

I giggled to myself once I caught up with the three men. It was fun to throw people off once in awhile. Especially people that always acted like they had enormous sticks up their butts.

"Please, correct me if I'm wrong, but did I see you blow a _kiss_ to that priest?" Braska asked, the corners of his lips slowly tugging upward.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! I just wanted to thank him!" My exclamation was full of sarcasm. "I mean, they were _so _nice to me. I thought I'd show him how much I appreciated it. That's all, really."

Jecht scratched the back of his head. "You're nice to people that treat you shit on the bottom of their fancy shoes?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "How do you treat your friends?"

"Don't you already know that?" I smiled, crossing my arms. "I consider you guys my friends, you know. I…hope you think the same of me."

Jecht hoisted me up from behind, squeezing me as hard as he could. "'Course we do, kiddo! It's been fun havin' you around." He put me down and gave me a noogie. "'Tween you and me, this pilgrimage was starting to get kinda boring before you showed up."

I laughed at his comment, trying to readjust my bandana after Jecht had messed up my hair. "Really? Well, I'm happy you guys were the ones to find me on the Moonflow coast, then!"

"Do not doubt that we were happy to find you when we did," Braska assured me, his voice taking on more of a serious tone. "You could have died without proper treatment."

I nodded slowly. "I know. Thanks again, you guys." I folded my hands together behind my back as we continued to walk. "For letting me stick with you."

"It is an honor and a pleasure to have you with us, Rikku," Braska said with a small bow.

"Yeah! It's been more excitin' since you showed up anyway!" Jecht exclaimed enthusiastically.

Auron sighed, shaking his head. "This is not a pleasure cruise, Jecht. Lord Braska's pilgrimage is to be regarded in the highest respect." He gave Jecht a reproachful glance before sighing again.

I rolled my eyes. "So, um, Auron?" He made a grunt of acknowledgment. "Where's the next place we're going? Braska already has the aeon from Bevelle, right?" _Yeah, I saw him summon Bahamut…Baathum. _"Because that's where his pilgrimage started."

"Yes, _Lord _Braska already has the aeon from the Bevelle Temple," he replied. "We will simply pass by Bevelle on our way to the Calm Lands, seeing as there isn't a need to visit his hometown. We have a pilgrimage to complete," he stressed the last part of his statement.

I giggled softly when I saw Jecht roll his eyes. "Just wondering."

Jecht scratched the back of his head when we reached the wooded part of Macalania again. "Eh, are we gonna have to make our way back through the woods?" He groaned dramatically. "Those damn butterflies got us lost so many times! I don't want to do that _again_!"

I hummed, looking at the surrounding scenery. "Hmm." Suddenly, my eyes glanced over a peculiar light in between some of the trees. It looked like it was a…_path._ "Hey, look at this!" I ran over to it, motioning for them to follow me.

"Could this path lead back to the entrance?" Braska wondered aloud.

I nodded, suddenly remembering using this same path on a mission I had gone on with Brother. If it was safe 10 years into the future, it was safe now. "I think it's a quicker way back!" I gave them a toothy grin. "Let's take the shortcut!" I started bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet in excitement.

"Yeah!" Jecht agreed, a confident smirk on his face.

Braska sighed. "It seems we have nothing to lose." He glanced at Auron, wanting a second opinion on the matter. "What do you think, my friend?"

Auron shrugged, sparing me a brief glance. "Anything to make her calm down."

"Hey!"

---X---X---X---X---X---

It turned out that the magically lit-up pathway _was _a short-cut after all. We were back at the entrance of Macalania in less than twenty minutes! After forcing them to thank me for my wonderful and helpful knowledge, we made our way down the same path that led to where we had rested a couple nights ago.

I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks when I glanced in the direction of the spring. _Go away, memories! GO! _I didn't want to think about that night again. It was too confusing…too embarrassing…and too…there wasn't really an exact way to describe what it was. It just _was._

We passed by our old campsite and the spring, and after about an hour, the ground below our feet was slowly changing from an icy surface to that of dirt and grass. We were finally out of Macalania. "Whew!" Jecht wiped invisible sweat from his brow. "I thought we'd never get outta there!" He smirked at me. "Thank you, oh great one, for finding that shortcut."

I bowed to him. "What can I say? I am pretty great." Jecht rolled his eyes at my incredibly _modest _behavior.

"So how much longer 'til the Calm Lands?" Jecht asked while stretching his arms out above his head. "I want to actually _see _the sun!"

"Guardians do not complain about the duration of their journey or the weather conditions," Auron droned. "But it seems like that is all you and Rikku ever do."

"What are you talking about? We're the perfect guardians, Auron. Just like you," I joked, only resulting in Auron sending that _look _of his in my direction. I waved my hands in front of me nervously. "We were just kidding."

"This is not the time for jokes. Lord Braska has a lot on his mind. The pilgrimage is drawing nearer to its conclusion with each passing day," Auron explained calmly.

_All the more reason to have _more_ laughs and smiles and _less_ gloom and doom…in my opinion, at least._

I glanced at Braska out of the corner of my eye. Auron was right about one thing. Braska _did _look like he had a lot on his mind right now. _This must be so hard for him…knowing he's sacrificing his life for everyone else on Spira. We only have a few places left before the Zanarkand Ruins._

An unconscious shiver crept up my spine as the memory of Lady Yunalesca came rushing back. I would have been perfectly happy if I had never seen or heard from her ever again, but obviously, that was not going to work out for me very well.

Braska stopped walking suddenly, staring intently to a paved pathway on his left.

"What is it, my lord?" Auron asked urgently. "Is everything alright?" He took a few steps closer to his summoner cautiously.

My uncle shook his head absentmindedly. "Ah, it's nothing. I…thought I heard something strange coming from that direction." He sighed. "It was probably nothing at all."

My eyes widened as I stared down the neatly trimmed pathway. "Isn't that the way to Bevelle?"

Braska nodded his head slowly. "Yes, it is. I wonder…"

Suddenly, a warrior monk holding a gun with a large crack down its side came stumbling towards us. When he reached us, he fell to his knees, gasping for air. "It is…_you…_Lord Braska!" He clutched his side in obvious pain. "Bevelle…under attack…..sinspawn……._PLEASE_!" He crumbled to the ground with one final raspy breath.

I covered my mouth with my hand. _Oh no! Sin? In Bevelle?…Yunie's there!_

Braska stared wide-eyed at the fallen monk while Jecht and Auron shared a meaningful look. Jecht unsheathed his sword and swung it a few times. "I dunno 'bout you guys, but I think that was his way of asking for our help!" Jecht gave the fallen warrior a respectful nod before starting to make his way toward the city of Bevelle. When no one made a move to follow him right away, he turned around, a look of confusion on his face. "The hell's wrong with you guys?" He turned to Braska. "Doesn't your kid live here?"

"Yes," Braska responded quietly. He started to follow Jecht. "But I would wish to help, regardless of whether or not she was residing here." His jaw was clenched. "It is my duty as a summoner."

Jecht nodded firmly. "Good. I was beginnin' to think you were scared or something. If I've learned _anything _after coming to Spira," he paused for a moment, "it's that no place is safe from that son of a bitch, Sin. Even Bevelle."

"That's for sure," I agreed, unsheathing my daggers. "Let's go guys."

Auron grunted in approval, but I wondered if I was the only one that noticed the slight hesitance in his seemingly confident gait.

---X---X---X---X---X---

The orderly, peaceful metropolis that I was so used to seeing was nothing like what I was gazing at right now. Smoke was rising from many different buildings, all caused by the numerous amounts of sinspawn everywhere. Women and children were crying hopelessly. It was all the warrior monks and maesters could do to hold off _one_ of the massive creatures at a time.

"We have to do something _now_!" I shouted, gripping my daggers until my knuckles turned white. "They need some serious help!"

Auron nodded, shouldering his katana in his battle stance. "I see at least ten of these creatures. If we split up, we should be able to outmaneuver them quite easily."

"I will summon forth the aeon I just received at Macalania Temple," Braska said calmly. "That should take care of at least two or three of them." He strode over to where a few of the fiends were slashing at a warrior monk wielding a flamethrower. The fire from the weapon was doing nothing except enticing the monsters to become even more enraged.

_How did the sinspawn get into this city? Bevelle is usually so well-protected. Does this mean…Sin is nearby?_

Jecht shouted, "I got _that _one!" He pointed to another creature that was terrorizing a large group of warrior monks. It was almost as if the bullets from their guns were simply ricocheting off the hard, outer skin of the fiend.

"I got this one over here!" I pointed to a particularly fat sinspawn that was making its way towards a young boy and his little sister. I started to dart in that direction in fear of what would happen to those kids if I was too late.

Two of the sinspawns finally noticed our arrival and decided to slither towards Auron. He chuckled mirthlessly. "These two seem to be asking for their personal disposal," he murmured, firmly gripping his katana with both hands as he waited for them to draw a little closer to him. Then he would make the next move.

_Don't worry about Auron! He, Jecht and Braska can take care of themselves! _The sinspawn realized that I was threatening his chance at a good meal, so it slowly faced me with a venomous roar. _Those kids, on the other hand, don't have anyone to help them. It's up to me!_

"Get out of here while you still can!" I yelled to them once they were completely out of the sinspawn's line of sight. The boy nodded bravely through his tears and grabbed his little sister's hand, tugging her away from the battlefield.

_I hope they go somewhere safe, _I thought to myself worriedly.

The sinspawn must've noticed its meal had run away from it, so it growled at me angrily. _Great, _I thought sarcastically. _Now it's really mad._

"Come on, big guy!" I taunted, crouching even lower into my battle stance. "Take it out on _me, _not them!" It was provoked by my comment, roaring one last time before it dashed towards me. When it made a wide swipe at me with one of its leaf-shaped arms, I moved out of the way slightly so I could slash it with my daggers.

I wasn't expecting the move to work as well as it had, but somehow, my daggers had managed to make a clean cut across the most vulnerable part of its arm, completely severing it from its body. It shrieked in pain, beady eyes glaring at me even more ferociously than before.

_Damn, this thing is really ugly! _Its crimson head looked like an insect, especially with all the tentacle-like appendages hanging down from its chin. It truly was a disgusting sight. All of a sudden, its right arm reappeared in a haze of lights and crackles. My jaw dropped. I had no idea something like that was possible. Then again, it _was _created by Sin...

"W-Wha…?" I stammered out. The sinspawn came charging at me yet again. This time, it closed in on me, using both of its arms to ensnare me in its trap.

So, there I was, stuck in between its arms, struggling as hard as I possibly could, when a powerful spear came flying at the midsection of the sinspawn from out of nowhere. I squealed when some of the creature's flesh came flying at me as it dropped me to the ground.

It shrieked in pain again, its head slowly turning from a red color to blue. It looked considerably weaker…but definitely angrier. The one thing I cared about most at that point, though, was figuring out where that spear had come from.

It had, more or less, saved me from becoming the fiend's next snack.

A blue blur dashed past me towards the sinspawn, jumping into its gut and pushing the spear in even deeper. After a few moments of agonizing pain, the fiend lashed out at the blue form, smashing it with its two arms in the same way it had done to me.

"Hey, meanie! That's not fair!" I closed my eyes, calling forth my black magic again. I hoped it would work like it had the other day. _"Firaga!" _I shouted as I pointed my hands in the direction of the fiend's head. Something was telling me that its head was a fairly vulnerable spot.

And I was right. A sound unlike any other was emitted from the creature before it exploded into a million pyreflies. In its wake, the blue form was hunched over with the large spear in its hand.

"K-Kimahri!?" I rushed over to the Ronso and dropped to my knees, placing my hand on his furry shoulder. "Thank you so much for saving me." I smiled softly. "Are you alright?"

His amber eyes held no trace of recognition, and I had no idea why I had expected them to. Kimahri didn't even know I existed in this period of time. He just furrowed his eyebrows at me with a quick nod before standing up and running towards another sinspawn that Jecht and Auron were taking on with some warrior monks.

In the time that I had been fighting one sinspawn, Braska had taken down four with his aeons, Jecht had taken down one, and Auron had taken down two. I wasn't even able to take down _one _by myself. Kimahri had to help me finish it off.

Inadequate was an understatement to how I felt right now.

I looked around to see a large group of warrior monks proudly standing over a fiend they had just defeated before it, too, exploded into several pyreflies. They wouldn't have been able to beat it without help from Kimahri, Jecht, and Auron, though.

_Hmm, that makes nine dead monsters…wait! That means there's still one left!_

I froze in place when I felt a gust of hot wind against my back, accompanied by a loud rattling sound. I bit my lip, choosing to be brave by turning around slowly. Not to my surprise, there was another sinspawn right behind me, its ravenous eyes glaring down at me. I took a deep, shaky breath. _This, _I told myself, _will be the one I take down!_

I tried to disregard the fact that this fiend was even bigger than the last one.

"Alright, you big meanie, you asked for it!" I mustered up all the courage I had and charged towards the fiend, daggers slashing in every possible direction.

I managed to land a few forceful blows before it knocked me away with one of its strong arms. Suddenly, its head started to shine dangerously. I was scared of what it was going to do next, so to apprehend its action, I quickly threw an fire gem at its face.

It growled ominously. _Okay, so the head is definitely its weak spot…to magic, especially. But there has to be a physical weakness somewhere!_

My eyes scanned from the top of its writhing head all the way to the middle of its stomach, where I saw a weird mouth-like opening. That was the same spot that Kimahri had struck the last fiend with his spear.

A sudden idea popped into my mind. I focused all my energy into my hands while dodging the fiend's rapid-fire attacks at the same time. It was difficult to do. Then, at the same time as I cast another firaga at the fiend, I threw both my daggers at its midsection. I hoped to all gods that it would work.

The sinspawn made a cry of agony. I could have sworn that I killed it, but the only thing that had changed was the amount of anger in its glare and the color of its head. Now it was blue again. _Maybe it's almost dead when it's blue!? _I convinced myself that I was right, digging through my pockets for more items now that I was weaponless. Before I could take out a grenade, I was propelled backward with an intense, magical force. The fiend had cast a powerful spell on me…and it _really _hurt.

"Owie…" I groaned as I tried to get up. The fiend started closing in on me yet again, but before it could land its final blow, a red form charged at it from the side, instantly beheading the monster. I blinked in awe. "A-Auron?"

He landed gracefully, just as the fiend burst into pyreflies. He gave me a pointed look before walking over to me slowly. He reached out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I murmured. I really _was _saying thanks to him a lot lately, wasn't I?

He sighed, glancing down at my clothes. There were bits of fiend all over me. I was surprised he could stand to be this close to me. I probably smelled really gross too.

"You were nearly killed," he stated matter-of-factly. He sheathed his katana with another sigh.

I really, really wanted to shout, _"Well no duh, stupid!!!"_ but somehow, I thought that might make him a little mad. So instead, I chose to murmur a quick, "I know."

"Is everyone alright?" Braska's voice echoed from not too far away. He was using his white magic and tending to the Bevellians that had been injured. My heart broke when I saw several mangled corpses scattered throughout the area. _How could I forget so easily how it was when Sin was still around?_

This was such a terrible reminder.

"Would ye happen to go by the name of Sir Auron, by any chance?" an elderly voice drifted to us from nearby. Auron turned around to see an ancient maester looking in our general direction with pale, glazed-over eyes.

"Yes, I am Auron," he replied. "Who's asking?" I sighed. Auron had a way of shooting down even the kindest of queries, it seemed.

"I go by O'aka XXII. I am a maester here in Bevelle." He bowed to Auron. When he straightened, I noticed just how distant his gaze seemed to be. It didn't look like he was looking at Auron…or _anything_, really.

_O'aka!? Could he be-_

"You're blind," Auron said, earning himself a sharp jab to his ribs by me. _That was so rude!_ He glared at me, clutching his chest in pain.

I slapped my hand to my forehead when I remembered his old wound. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Auron! I forgot about the wound from the behemoth!" I bit my lip nervously. "Uh, heheh, forgive and forget?" Auron rolled his eyes with another huge sigh. He ignored me and turned to the maester again.

O'aka XXII laughed good-naturedly at Auron's somewhat blunt comment. "Yes, I am. But that doesn't mean I am an amateur warrior." He pulled out a rusty staff. "I may not be as skilled as I once was, but…ah, that isn't the point."

"Then what is?" Auron asked, clearly getting impatient with this man.

O'aka XXII bowed again. "I simply wanted to thank ye for the help, Sir Auron. Bevelle doesn't consider itself ill-prepared, but in this case…" He trailed off with a sigh. "I would also like to ask ye if ye have seen a young man around here with the same name as myself?" His eyebrows furrowed sadly. "He…left shortly before Sin's creatures arrived. I wish to know if he is alright or not."

_His son must be O'aka XXIII! I always liked that merchant! Well, if I knew him in the future, then that means he couldn't have died here today! He has to be around here somewhere…_

"I'm sure he's fine, Maester O'aka!" I chirped happily. "He was probably just looking for a safe place to hide-out until the fiends were taken care of!"

The maester sighed again. "Thank ye for the optimistic words, young lady. That _does _sound like something my son would do." He shook his head slowly. "If ye see him, would ye please pass on a message?"

"Sure!" I said. "What's the message?"

"Would ye tell him I'm sorry?" He turned to walk back into the heart of the city. "He will know what I'm taking about." The maester left us standing there, confused.

"Okay…" I started, looking to Auron for any sort of clarification on what had just happened. He gave a quick shrug, obviously not knowing any more about the situation than I had.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Sir Auron!" A short, rotund man was strutting towards us with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Long time no see, old friend."

Auron's fists were balled together, shaking. Something told me he didn't like this man at all. "Kinoc."

"I see you haven't forgotten my name," Kinoc smirked, crossing his arms.

"I see you are still as arrogant as before," Auron muttered quietly so Kinoc wouldn't hear, but I heard what he said and couldn't help but to laugh.

Kinoc turned to me, an interested smile on his face. "Auron, what is someone like _her _doing here with you?" He took a couple steps closer to us. "What would Maester Luxio think?"

"It isn't his business," Auron remarked monotonously.

Kinoc chuckled. "Well, I should think it is. What would he say after hearing of the company you keep? Especially after he offered you his own daughter's hand in marriage! She was and still _is _ready to be yours at the moment of your approval, by the way. She is such a sad…lovely thing."

My heart froze. _Auron…almost got married? _I shook my head to try to clear my thoughts, but the image of a happy groom with his beautiful priestess wife wouldn't fade from my mind.

Auron grunted. "I declined. End of story."

Kinoc continued as if he hadn't heard Auron speak. "Plus, you know that Yevon's teachings say-"

"I know what the teachings say, Kinoc," Auron interrupted. "It's likely that I know them more than you do, yourself." Auron crossed his arms.

Kinoc nodded. "That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact that she," he pointed to me with a steady hand, "should not be here." He turned to me with an haughty smile. "Please leave, or we will be forced to _make _you leave."

I was scared stiff and I had no idea what to say. "Um…?" _Maybe I should just leave and wait for Braska outside the city limits?_

I flinched when I heard the sound of several guns cocking. A line of warrior monks had appeared behind Kinoc with their guns pointed directly at me. From my side, Auron took a step towards the monks, placing his arm in front of me in what I thought was a protective gesture.

"Stop this nonsense!" Braska's displeased voice caused all the warrior monks to hold their fire. Braska approached from my other side, placing a gentle hand on my back in _another _protective gesture.

_I feel so special._

"This woman is my guardian, and she is to be treated as such," Braska stated with an air of authority to his voice. I barely ever heard him speak like that. I was so used to hearing him talk in a carefree, gentle way. "It should make no difference whether she is an Al Bhed, a Ronso, a Guado, or a-"

"She is _your _guardian?" Kinoc spat out in disbelief. "Why would you do such a thing, Lord Braska? That heathen will do nothing but taint your blessed journey to defeat Sin."

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Jecht had arrived, and by the looks of it, he was extremely ticked off. "I don't see you volunteering to be a guardian, do I? She's out there protectin' Braska and riskin' her life while you're in here stuffin' your fat face!" A couple of the warrior monks behind Kinoc had cleared their throats awkwardly.

"Do not speak to me in that way. You are no better than she is." Kinoc looked from Jecht back to me, shaking his head and clucking his tongue in a patronizing way. "Trash."

In one quick movement, Jecht had unsheathed his sword, making a move to charge at Kinoc, but Auron was too quick, and he grabbed Jecht from behind just in time. The warrior monks behind Kinoc sensed the threat, raising their guns again towards Jecht now, as well as me.

Auron shook his head slowly while still trying to restrain Jecht. "Enough, Jecht. He isn't worth it," he mumbled into his fellow guardian's ear. Jecht stopped struggling, but he still looked incredibly pissed off. I would _not _want to be on the receiving end of his anger…ever.

"So, Kinoc, this is how you thank us for helping you out?" Auron chuckled mirthlessly. "Remind me not to lend a hand next time, if this is how we are to be received."

Kinoc shook his head, signaling for the warrior monks to put down their weapons. "We were merely taking precautionary action from a threat. You cannot blame us for that."

"We were a threat to you?" Braska asked, incredulous. "We mean you no harm whatsoever!"

Kinoc nodded. "Yes, we know that now. But one can never be too careful these days…" He turned to walk away. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Auron. I hope to hear about the pilgrimage once it's all said and done. Maybe by then you'll have reconsidered that marriage offer?" He and the group of warrior monks departed from the Highbridge.

It took a few moments for Auron's fists to stop shaking in fury. "Kinoc," he spat out angrily.

Braska shook his head slowly. "It's alright now. We've done what we came to do."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "B-But don't you want to see your daughter?" _I wonder how Yunie's doing these days. She must only be six or seven years old right now._

Suddenly, Kimahri appeared from behind us. He walked straight to my uncle until they were face to face. "Yuna safe. Braska not worry."

Braska nodded. "I cannot thank you enough, Kimahri." He gave the Ronso a meaningful look. "For everything. You have been of tremendous help to me."

The Ronso nodded, his eyes widening slightly in his surprise. He obviously was not expecting to receive such kind words from the summoner. "See Yuna?"

Braska hesitated for a moment. "Yes…I do wish to see her. But she cannot see _me_, Kimahri. That would only make it even harder for us when it is time for me to leave again."

Kimahri nodded in agreement, signaling for Braska to follow him. Before he left, Braska turned to us and said, "I won't be too terribly long. Please, keep yourselves out of trouble while I'm gone?" He laughed before disappearing with Kimahri.

Jecht groaned. "I need a goddamn drink. This day has sucked." He waved us off, leaving just Auron and I standing there dumbfounded. Well, _I _was dumbfounded. I was pretty sure Auron was the same as usual: unaffected by everything.

He started to walk away from me, and my gut clenched. He was leaving me too. But then, after a few moments, he bent over to pick something up and turned to walk back to me. When he reached me, I discovered that he was holding my daggers in his hands. "Here."

I took them with a small smile. "Thanks, Auron." I sheathed them on the holsters on my upper thighs. "So, uh…do you have anybody to see here before we leave?" _Like, oh I dunno, your ex-fiancé? _"I'm guessing this is your hometown too, right?"

Auron nodded. "Yes, but I do not have anyone I wish to see. As I told you once before, Yevonites are reason enough for nightmares." He paused for a moment. "And I believe that if I were to see Kinoc one more time, he may walk away with a bloodied face."

I laughed. "Auron, you made a joke!?" I clapped him on the shoulder, earning an odd look from him in the process. "Well, a _grim _joke…but a joke, nonetheless! I'm so proud!" He shook his head with a sigh.

"You are quite strange sometimes, Rikku," he looked at me like he was trying to decipher an impossible puzzle. It was a strange feeling to be looked at like that. Especially by Auron.

"Eh, heheh, I'll take that as a good thing!" I said happily. "Life would be boring without weird people like me!" I pumped my fist into the air triumphantly. Then, I remembered how tired and soar I was from fighting those ferocious fiends. "But, uh, how 'bout taking a break?" I pointed to an area on the Highbridge where it looked like it would be comfortable to sit on.

"Very well."

He followed me until we reached the area I had pointed to, and we both took a seat. I groaned quietly. Now that I had stopped moving, I was really starting to feel the aftereffects of the battle with the sinspawn. "Ouchie…" I rubbed my sore arm.

"Are you alright?" Auron was looking at me with a small trace of concern in his eyes. "You are not injured, are you?" He gave me a quick once-over.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm fine!" I continued to rub my arm. "Just a little stiff."

"Look, Maizie!" a squeaky voice came from somewhere down the Highbridge. "It's the lady that saved us!" A mousy-looking boy with brown hair came running down towards us while gripping his little sister's hand. When they reached us, they both looked at me, completely awestruck. "Thank you for saving us, miss." the little boy said.

The little girl elbowed her brother in the gut. "Jayze thinks you're pretty!" she said in a sing-song voice. Jayze put his hands over Maizie's mouth and gave us a sheepish look.

"She's crazy…um…what's your name, miss?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I'm Rikku!" I answered happily. I wished all Bevellians could be as sweet and innocent as the two children in front of me. "Nice to meet you, Jayze!" I nodded to him. "You too, Maizie!" The little girl laughed shyly.

"Get away from that heathen!" an old woman suddenly appeared, grasping both children by the collars of their shirts.

"But, grandma! She saved-" Jayze started to explain.

The grandma tugged even harder on their shirts. "I don't care, Jayze. We're leaving this instant." She turned her backs on us, still gripping Jayze and Maizie by their shirts as they struggled.

They must have known it was a hopeless cause, but Jayze looked back at me for a second with a small wave and a shy smile. I waved back. "It never lasts, does it?" I thought aloud with a sad sigh.

"It is nothing that you have done, Rikku," Auron's deep voice startled me. I was so lost in thought that I had forgotten that he was still there. "Yevon's teachings are all they know. Their faith and prayers get them through the day. It gives them strength." He shook his head with a slightly frustrated expression. "But you do not deserve their harsh words." He looked at me with a small smile. "No one does."

I smiled back. "Thank you, Auron. That means a lot to me!" I wanted nothing more than to hug him at that moment, but I thought that if I did, Auron would act like _Auron _and shy away. "You're a good friend." Auron cleared his throat. I didn't think he knew what to say to that because he just nodded and looked away.

"In need o' some potions? Or how 'bout some antidotes?" a loud, charismatic voice came hollering from somewhere down the Highbridge. "I can help ye! O'aka XXIII at your service! I have everything ye could ever need!"

The young merchant would hit the jackpot today. After the sinspawns' attacks, everyone will want to stock up on some curative items for future use. I smirked and stood up. "Come on, Auron!" He followed me until we reached the merchant. We waited patiently behind the mob of people until they all dispersed. Then, we approached O'aka as he was counting his gil.

He was talking to himself excitedly. "Ye did it, O'aka! This is what ye have always wanted to do!" He pulled out a change sack and poured all the gil inside. "No father o' mine can tell me any different."

"O'aka?" I asked, causing him to flinch in surprise. He hadn't seen us there.

He wiped the look of surprise off his face and instantly replaced it with a friendly smile. "More customers, eh? Never thought my first day out would be such a hit!"

I laughed. "Yeah, we'll take some items! What do you have?"

O'aka advertised everything that he had in stock, and after tons of persuasion on the merchant's part, we ended up purchasing several potions, a handful of antidotes, a new armguard for Jecht, and a new chest plate for Auron. His old one still had the large tear across it from the behemoth's horns. At that point, I was flinching every time I looked at it. I did not want to be constantly reminded of the fact that Auron had nearly died to save my life.

"Thank ye for ye patronage!" O'aka exclaimed. "Now I have enough gil to get outta this city and start me own business!"

I smiled softly. "That's great, O'aka! Really." I paused for a moment. "Uh, there is something you should know before you go, though."

He looked at me in interest. "And what's that?"

I sighed. "Your father, O'aka XXII…he told us to tell you something for him."

O'aka pursed his lips at the mention of his father. "What could that washed up ol' maester have to say to a son like me?"

"O'aka, he wanted to apologize," I said calmly. "I have no idea what he was apologizing for, but he said you'd know what he meant by it." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what happened between you two, O'aka, but from what I could see, your father is a good man. Everybody makes mistakes. Besides, you only have one dad. You should make it count!" I smiled.

He nodded his head slowly, his frown slowly turning into a very small smile. "Thank ye. I'll go talk to 'im before I leave." He nodded to us after he got all his belongings together and then departed.

I sighed. _I really miss Pops._

"That was a very decent thing to say," Auron remarked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's true. If my Pops was still around…" _In a manner of speaking…_"I would want him to know how much I love him, no matter what!" I smiled softly. "Family's important."

Auron nodded. "I have no family left either. I know what you mean."

I gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "There's nothing to apologize for. Sin has a way of destroying everything in its path and leaving sorrow and desperation in its wake."

I nodded solemnly.

"There you are!" Braska's jolly voice drifted to us. We turned to see him exiting the central metropolis. "Are you ready to leave?"

I looked around. "Jecht's not here. I think he left to go find a bar somewhere."

"Nah, I'm here!" Jecht called from behind Braska. "The bars here suck! All I wanted was a good beer, and all they could offer me was _ginger ale_!" He looked over his shoulder in disgust. "What kinda place is this?"

Braska chuckled at Jecht's attitude toward the city. "I don't think you were looking in the right spot, my friend."

Jecht's jaw dropped. "There _was _a good bar here?"

Braska and Auron both nodded.

Jecht cursed under his breath, causing me to laugh. "Hey, maybe this'll cheer you up!" I whipped out his new armguard and waved it in front of his face.

He quirked a brow at it. "For me?" He snatched it from my hands. "You shouldn't have."

"Then I'll take it back. I could use an armguard too, ya know!" I joked as he ripped off his old armguard and put on the new one.

"Nah, this'll work!" He stretched his arm back and forth to test out how his new armor felt. "Nice," he whistled appreciatively.

Braska clapped his hands before rubbing them together gently. "Shall we depart?" We all nodded in response. As we everybody else turned to leave, something caught my eye and made me stay rooted to the spot.

_Yunie?_

A little girl with light brown hair was peeking through the door to the heart of Bevelle with Kimahri behind her. The Ronso had his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Now that I looked carefully into her bi-colored eyes, I noticed that she was crying softly.

_Poor Yunie. Braska may not have wanted her to see him, but it looks like that didn't work out. Yunie is looking right at him. I don't think he realizes that._

I sighed, giving the mini-Yuna a small wave with a huge smile. I knew she didn't know who I was, but I figured it was always nice to receive just a little bit of encouragement from others, even if it's from someone you don't even know.

"Be strong, Yunie," I muttered. "One day, you'll be known as the daughter of the great summoner…and you'll live up to it in a way that no one would've expected you to." I turned to follow the summoner and his guardians. They were already almost at the exit of the city limits. "You'll have people to stand by you, giving you strength to continue."

I smiled softly as an odd feeling crept up my chest.

_**You have people by your side as well, Rikku. Do not forget it.**_

I was just beginning to wonder when Baathum would make his presence known again. I laughed quietly. "Yeah, I know." I looked ahead of me to see Braska, Jecht and Auron waiting for me to catch up to them. Jecht was waving his arms in an impatient manner, Auron had his arms crossed, and Braska was smiling gently like he always did.

"I'm not alone."

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N:**

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Consider this super-duper quick update my present to all you people out there who are reading this! I love you guys!!! XD

And I can't thank you enough for all the kind reviews I have gotten! You guys are soooo nice and honestly, your reviews motivate me to write much faster. Just look at how quick I cranked this chapter out! ;D

Well thanks again, everybody!


	10. CH:9

**A/N: **_koala recommends "We Could Be One" by VHS or Beta (GREAT SONG!)_

---X---X---X---X---X---

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 9_

I bounded towards the yellow creature with a huge, excited smile on my face.

But…I secretly wished it would slow down its pace by just a _little _bit.

_Wark!_

"Hey, chocobo!" I furrowed my brows in concentration as I continued to dart after it. "I'm gonna catch you, mister!" I laughed at myself slightly, but then straightened my facial expression when the big bird started to get a little too far away from me. "Wait up, chocobo!"

While I was in the middle of the Calm Lands, goofing around, Braska and his guardians were restocking our supplies at the central agency. They gave me a few odd looks when I first started chasing after the bird, but I was pretty sure they knew me well enough by now to know that I'm easily entertained…and that I hate walking everywhere all the time.

_It hurts my feet, you know! What can I say!?_

If I would be able to catch this speedy chocobo, then I wouldn't have to walk on my own. The chocobo could carry me on its back!

_A perfect plan, I'd say!_

I giggled to myself with a slight hint of mania in my tone. "I will catch you, Mister Chocobo!"

"Rikku, you _do_ realize that this chocobo has you running circles around the central agency, correct?" Auron asked in his chronically monotonous voice as he watched my futile attempts to retrieve the chocobo.

I gasped. "Yeah, I knew that!" _Smooth, Rikku. There's no way Auron would know you were lying!_

Auron sighed and shook his head slowly, a small trace of a smirk on his face.

_He doesn't believe me!_

"Of course ya did, kid!" Jecht chimed in with his own smirk on his face. Braska was at his side, smiling gently at me like he always did. He gave me a small nod, as if to say, _"You can do it!"_

"That is exactly why you have already captured the chocobo," Auron deadpanned.

_Is he seriously being sarcastic with me right now!? Oh, fayth save us all! Spira must be coming to an end!_

I stopped running suddenly to glare at the two guardians; my uncle just happened to be in the middle of them, so he got a bit of my glare as well. It wasn't intended for him, though. I was pretty sure he realized that by the way he started to laugh quietly. "Oh shut up, you two! You just can't appreciate a _master_ chocobo-catcher like me, can you!?"

No response from the meanie guardians. They just kept watching as I struggled, in vain, to catch up to the chocobo. My legs were starting to hurt more than they usually did, which made sense because of all the sprinting I was doing right now. "Gah!" I stopped running again, pounding my foot into the ground angrily. "Chocobo, please stop!? I'll give you some food!" I dug my hand into one of my pockets as I searched for something in particular.

The chocobo froze several yards ahead of me, and it raised its beak a fraction of an inch to sniff the air. It turned its head around to stare at me curiously.

"Yeah, that's right, chocobo!" I held up a stale cookie that had been in my pocket for…well, let's just say it was in there for longer than I could even remember. "I have some food for you!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Now, you just have to come over here and _get it_!"

It slowly turned its whole body around, staring me down the entire time. "Yeah, that's right…" I murmured. "Get over here!"

It tilted its head to the side in an adorable, inquisitive expression as it took a hesitant step towards us.

"No way in hell-" Jecht started to murmur before he was cut off by a jab to the ribs, causing him to unintelligibly gasp out the rest of the sentence. I wasn't completely sure who had shut Jecht up because my back was to them, but whoever it was, I was silently thanking them in my head.

I didn't want to scare the cute chocobo away right _now_! Not when I was doing so well…

_Wark?_

It took a few more uneasy steps in our direction. Sniffing the air once more, as if to decide if I was really holding a cookie in my hand or not, it nodded its head and calmly strode over to me.

He stopped right in front of me, looking down with an expectant look on his face. This chocobo seemed so smart that I was almost expecting it to start talking to me. _"You promised me food!" _would probably be the first thing it would say…if it could.

_Wark!?_

"Okay, okay! Here ya go!" I threw the cookie in the air, and it caught it effortlessly. "Wow…you're such an awesome chocobo." I stroked the feathers around its face while it continued to chew the cookie, savoring its delicious taste.

_I have no idea how a stale cookie could taste that good._ I shuddered at the thought. _Well, if it works…_

"I can't believe it," Jecht drawled. "The kid actually managed to catch the goddamn chocobo!?"

I faced them with a smug smile on my face, still petting the chocobo in the process. "You have no faith in me, Jecht. I tend to come up with a few surprises every now and then, ya know!" I turned my back on them again. "I'll name you, Bobo! Is that okay?" The chocobo made no response. He - it seemed like a boy to me - just kept eating the food, staring at me with a small twinkle in his eye.

_Am I imagining that look Bobo just gave me?…Nah._

_Wark!!_

The chocobo was done eating, and by the looks of it, his affection for me increased exponentially. It bent its head down slightly so I could get better access to its neck while I stroked its soft feathers.

I put on my best pout, turning around again to face the three men. "Can I keep him?"

"I don't see why not, Rikku," Braska stated with a small shrug of his shoulders. "You managed to catch it, so I believe that you deserve to keep it."

I smiled exuberantly. "Yay! Thank you!" Turning to face Bobo, I whispered, "They like you already, Bobo. We just gotta behave ourselves, okay?"

The chocobo nodded.

_Smart bird._

"Rikku, you may keep…Bobo…for now," Auron said slowly. "But he cannot continue the pilgrimage with us once we reach Gagazet. The temperatures will be far too cold for the likes of a chocobo."

_And for the likes of a frozen Rikku_, I finished in my head, my face falling.

"Okay…" I agreed half-heartedly. "At least I get to keep you for a little bit, Bobo!"

Bobo warked in agreement.

_This is gonna be fun!_

---X---X---X---X---X---

_I take that back; this is not fun at all._

"Kid, let me have a turn on the damn bird!" Jecht shouted from behind me.

I turned around to stick my tongue out at him. "Were you the one who caught Bobo?" I asked with an innocent look on my face.

_He won't stop begging for a turn on Bobo!_

Jecht scratched the back of his head.

_Wark._

Bobo seemed to hasten Jecht's reply. "Hell no. I want to ride on it, though, kid!" He ran up to me, managing to keep pace with Bobo. "Shit, I've never even _seen_ a chocobo before! Please?"

_Oh my…not the _face_…anything but the-_

Jecht looked at me with the saddest facial expression I have ever seen in my life. It was very reminiscent of when Tidus used to beg me for help on random stuff along the pilgrimage. That made my stomach do a weird flip-flop…thinking of Tidus again…thinking of the future.

I glanced at Auron who was looking at us with an annoyed look on his face. I sighed, "Bobo, stop." The chocobo immediately came to a stop. "Good chocobo!" I hopped off the side of the bird, giving Jecht a mean look. "Happy now?"

Jecht nodded enthusiastically as he crawled onto Bobo's back. "Thanks, kid." He crouched down and yelled, "GO!" to Bobo. They were way ahead of us in a flash.

"Why did I let him ride Bobo…?" I asked to no one in particular, crossing my arms in exasperation.

Braska laughed, coming up to me from behind with a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Because you are a kindhearted woman, Rikku. You would do anything to make anyone happy, I believe."

Auron caught up to us. "But particularly because Jecht was behaving…in an immature manner."

I smirked at Auron. "I guess you're right! Let's catch up to them, shall we?" Both men nodded slightly, their own looks of amusement and annoyance plastered onto their faces.

_Stupid Jecht…_

---X---X---X---X---X---

Once we caught up to Jecht and Bobo, we noticed that the chocobo was freaking out, trying to slowly back away from a large opening towards the corner end of the Calm Lands, and nearly bucking Jecht off its back in the process.

I glanced towards the area the Bobo was seemingly frightened of. Recognition sparked in my mind. _Is that the place where---?_

"Rikku, this goddamn bird is crazy!" Jecht interrupted my thoughts, sending a panicked look in our direction. "What the hell am I supposed to do!?"

I rolled my eyes at Jecht's incapability of controlling a cute little chocobo. _How hard can that really be?_ I ran towards them, Auron and Braska bringing up the rear.

"Jecht, all you need to do is comfort poor Bobo!" I scolded the confused man, glaring at him furiously. "He's scared of whatever's beyond…" I looked over my shoulder, "that huge crevice in the side of the mountain!"

Jecht scratched the back of his head while he glanced over at the area I was talking about. "Why would the dumb bird be scared of what's over there?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. You wanna check it out?"

He smirked in response. "Naturally."

Suddenly, we heard a god-awful screeching noise coming from the crevice. It sounded like a fiend's battle cry. It sent shivers down my spine at the mere thought of how large the fiend must be to make a noise _that _loud. Bobo bucked Jecht off his back and ran a good distance away from us.

"Uh…" Jecht rubbed the top of his head in confusion.

Auron sighed, walking ahead of all of us as he shouldered his katana. "You wanted to…check it out? Then get a move on."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Be patient for once, Auron."

He sent a withering glare my way before continuing his path to the unknown. "Just pick up your pace, Rikku."

I wrapped my arms around myself as another loud cry came from where we were approaching. I hoped to all gods that it was the just the wind…or something like that.

_Ah, who am I kidding! Knowing our luck, it's probably a fiend…a _really _big fiend._

"How curious," Braska mumbled to himself as we turned the corner. He looked up at the enormous arena in front of us.

"'Ello and welcome to the monster arena!" a jolly voice exclaimed. "My, my, it looks like we have a summoner and his guardians here today!?"

Auron took a protective step in front of Braska to face the rotund man at the entrance of the arena. "What do you mean…monster arena?"

The man looked excited as he prepared to explain, nodding profusely. "This ol' place is a trainin' center for my pets, but also for journeyers like y'all. Care to take a _stab _at ol' Bruno!?"

"Bruno?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Realization suddenly dawned on me. "The fiend…is Bruno? You want us to fight your pet for _practice_?"

"Nay, not all of you!" The man laughed. "Methinks that wouldn't be fair odds, now would it?" He gave each of us a significant look. "Nay, just _one _of you." He crossed his arms. "And I have a little prize for the lucky person who manages to beat Bruno!" He laughed again. "Not like _that _would ever happen. Heh, so whadda y'all say?"

Jecht, Auron and Braska exchanged a quick glance.

Auron sighed. "I will fight this Bruno." He shouldered his katana again. "I feel up to the challenge."

I stifled a laugh. "Don't let that ego suffocate you before you even start fighting, Auron!"

He glared at me. "No such thing will occur, Rikku."

I rolled my eyes. "Oayr, cina ed fuh'd."

Auron started to approach the rotund man inside the arena, but when the rest of us made a move to follow, the large man shook his head at us with a steady hand in front of his body. "Eh, I'm sorry but y'all can't come inside too. Ol' Bruno'll get nervous, understand?"

Braska furrowed his eyebrows. "Well…if you insist. We will stay out here and await Auron's return."

The man nodded enthusiastically. "Alrighty! See ya in a few!" He winked at us before he and Auron disappeared inside the arena.

"Good luck, Auron," I whispered to myself, crossing my arms as a cool breeze blew by me.

Jecht, Braska and I each took a seat on the grass outside the arena. A few moments passed with nothing but the wind making a sound. I sighed heavily. "Did that seem a little fishy to anyone else?"

"Yeah!?" Jecht shouted. "I was wondering when someone was gonna speak up 'bout that."

Braska nodded with an intent look of concentration on his face. "I agree. But I am positive that Auron can take care of himself." He smiled at me. "At the first sign of trouble, however-"

"We bust the joint!" I finished for him, pumping my fist into the air energetically.

He laughed at me. "Yes, Rikku. We will," he said. "But I am fairly certain that nothing of those likes will happen. That man was odd…but he appeared to be genuine."

I nodded, a smile on my face.

_Wark?_

"Bobo came back!?" I squealed, standing up to wave the chocobo to us. "Hey, Bobo! Nothing to be afraid of! Come on and join us!" I dug through my pockets again.

_Yes! There's one more cookie!_

Bobo realized what I was digging for and immediately strode over to me, beady eyes staring at the cookie in my hand. "Heheh, okay. Here ya go, buddy!" I threw it into the air, and Bobo caught it effortlessly again.

He seemed more comfortable now that he got another cookie out of the whole ordeal, so he trotted over to Jecht and took a seat next to him.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Jecht, how does Bobo like _you_ better than _me_!? I'm the one that's actually nice to him!"

Jecht laughed obnoxiously. "'Cause I ain't bribing him with food like you are. I'm _all _genuine and stuff!" He patted Bobo on the beak. "The bird can tell."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Jecht."

---X---X---X---X---X---

Strumming my fingers against the soft grass, I kept sneaking glances at the entrance to the arena. To me, it had felt like hours since Auron went inside, but every time I mentioned this to Braska and Jecht, they would laugh and tell me it had only been a few minutes.

_It feels like a lot longer…_

"Ugh, is he done yet!?"

Suddenly, an agonizing cry came from inside the monster arena. All three of us bolted to our feet and started running towards the sound.

_That stupid meanie better be okay!_

Before we even made it to the entrance, Auron and the plump man came outside. My jaw dropped. Auron had a huge smirk on his face, carrying not one, but _two _katanas on his shoulders. He was _completely_ unscathed.

The rotund man sighed dejectedly. "This chap 'ere actually managed to knock out my Bruno!" he exclaimed. "I couldn't believe it…but I _did _promise a prize to the winner…although, he seems to be enjoying the Masamune _already_." He sighed again. "That katana I gave you is extremely powerful…I certainly hope you know how to wield it, sir."

Auron gave the man a pointed look, but didn't respond.

I looked closely at the katanas on his shoulders. "Auron, are you really going to use two swords now instead of one!?"

He shook his head slowly, walking over to me. "No, Rikku." He brought his old katana in front of him to examine it for a moment. "I believe it would be wise for you to make use of this sword now." He glanced at my daggers. "Your other weapons may become less effective against stronger fiends as we continue this pilgrimage."

Braska hummed in agreement. "Great idea, Auron. Your old katana would be much more powerful than her daggers."

I stared at the huge sword he was holding out in front of me. "Um, Auron…I've never used a sword before in my life." My stomach was starting to twist in fear. I was scared to even _look_ at that sword sometimes. I liked my daggers much _much _more. "I can't use your sword, Auron."

He sighed, giving me a serious look. "Yes you can, Rikku. And you will. Even if that means that I will have to teach you how to use it myself."

My cheeks reddened. "You would teach me how to use it? Really?"

He nodded. "Do you expect me to hand this over to you when you probably can't even hold it the right way?" He continued, ignoring my huff of annoyance, "You could seriously hurt yourself without the proper training."

"But once you _do_ learn how to use it properly, it will make an enormous difference, Rikku," Braska stated. "Auron is a great teacher. You will learn in no time."

I laughed nervously. "If you guys are sure…" I really didn't want to embarrass myself with my lack of sword abilities in front of the man that I couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

"You'll be fine, kiddo!" Jecht came up from behind me to ruffle my hair. "It's not that hard."

I sighed. "Fine."

---X---X---X---X---X---

Braska and Jecht went back to the central agency with Bobo to relax a little bit while Auron helped me with my new katana. I was a little antsy about the whole situation…for more than one reason.

"The first thing you must do when wielding a sword of this caliber is test its weight with your own strength," Auron explained calmly. "As you may have noticed, I only use this sword with two hands when I am striking down a fiend. That is to assure accuracy and precision." He handed the katana to me. "Otherwise, I hold it with one hand or rest it on my shoulder."

"Okay," I said shakily. "I'm definitely gonna have to hold it with two hands." It felt like my whole body unconsciously shifted forward when he placed the sword in my hands. It was _really _heavy!

_Probably more than twice my own weight…_

"That is logical," he agreed with a nod of his head. "The next thing you must do is trust yourself with the weapon. If you have the confidence and willpower to fight…you will succeed."

I quirked a brow. "Is that a guarantee?"

He shrugged. "I suppose it depends on the person. But I believe that you are already a formidable warrior. With a stronger weapon in your hands, you will be even better on the battlefield."

I blushed crimson. "R-Really?"

He nodded, looking slightly taken aback by my surprised reaction. "Now for the actual sword usage." He sheathed his new Masamune and moved next to me. "Each warrior has his or her own art of swordplay…I cannot teach you mine because it will probably not work for you."

"So you're telling me that I have to learn how to _use _it on my own!?" I gasped out. "Then this whole lesson was a big waste of time!?"

He shook his head slowly, trying to conceal his annoyed sigh. "No, Rikku. I will help you discover your own methods and tactics…but I simply cannot do it _for_ you. That is not how it works."

"Huh?"

He sighed. His gaze went from my face to something behind me. "Now is your chance to find out for yourself."

"What are you talking about, Auron!?" I asked, slowly turning around to see what he was looking at.

"That Coeurl over there is making its way towards us," he explained. "I want you to fight it."

_How can he be so calm all the time!?_

I laughed anxiously. "Easy for you to say! Those things are scary!"

He gave me an annoyed look. "Rikku. Enough of this self-doubt. You will fight the Coeurl and you will win." He put his hand on my back to push me forward gently. The mere touch of his gloved hand on my skin sent tingles down my spine. "Go."

"F-Fine!" I shouted, shifting the katana to the side slightly as I strode towards the fiend. I couldn't exactly _run _because the weapon in my hand was too heavy to allow me to do that. "I'm going!"

_That feline fiend better not be one of those lightning fiends…_

When I closed in on the Coeurl, I noticed that it was twitching with random electricity spiraling around its whiskers and tail.

_Just my luck._

"Rikku," Auron pressed. He followed me towards the fiend, but was keeping his distance a little bit behind me so I could take it on by myself.

_Great…_

"A-Auron?" I stammered out nervously as the fiend leaned forward on its front legs to power-up.

"What is it?" He sounded annoyed…still.

"I don't think I can do this with your katana…or you know…_at all_!" I started to take small steps backward. "It's a _lightning _fiend, you meanie! You _know _I'm scared of lightning and thunder. _You know_!"

I kept backing up until I ran into another body. Hands made their way to my shoulders, where they squeezed in a reassuring way. "You can do this. It doesn't matter if it's a water fiend or a lightning fiend. You will fight it." Auron's voice was considerably softer than it had been before. "I trust in your strength."

I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths in and out. _Auron's actually being nice to me…and he's taking the time to help me with this sword, so I should at least _try_…right?_

"Okay," I nodded, opening my eyes slowly and walking towards the fiend. I crouched down into a battle stance that I thought would work with the new weapon in my hands. It was new…but I hoped it would work. _"I trust in your strength,"_ Auron's voice kept replaying through my mind, giving me courage to go through with this.

But I couldn't help remembering how heavy this new weapon was compared to my small daggers. It was a hard thing not to notice…

The fiend roared venomously, shooting a bolt of electricity at me. I gasped at the sudden attack, but somehow I was able to side-step the spell. "That was a close one," I muttered. I saw an opening while the fiend recoiled in surprise at my unexpected speed. I charged at it, gripping my katana with both hands steadily.

I was too scared to see if the fiend was going to attack me before _I_ attacked _it_, so I closed my eyes as I made a horizontal slash against its side. I felt more than heard the blade cutting through the fiend's flesh…so I opened my eyes slowly. I gasped at the sight.

The Coeurl was laying on its stomach with a huge gash from the side of its hind leg all the way to its neck. "I…I d-did that?" I thought aloud.

"Yes, you did. Just like I said."

I turned around to see Auron calmly striding towards me with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Take all the credit." I rolled my eyes. "That was easier than I thought it would be." I snuck another glance at the dead fiend. "Hmm." I bent over to touch the fur. It looked incredibly soft…

"Don't-"

Electricity coursed through my entire body as I was hurled backwards by the powerful force.

_Ouchies!_ _Not lightning again!!!_

"-touch it!" Auron yelled as he ran towards me. He bent down to give me a quick once over to see if I had sustained any injuries.

"I'm _fine_!" I sat up and rubbed my head. I shivered as another wave of electricity coursed through me. "You c-could have warned me, you know!"

"I tried," he deadpanned.

I huffed, crossing my arms. I glanced over at the dead fiend again to see it explode into pyreflies. "How did that even happen!? I don't…understand."

Auron sat down next to me. "Coeurls are particularly known for defensive attacks even when they are dead or unconscious. One touch of their fur, and you will surely feel their wrath." He looked at me. "You were lucky that it was a young Coeurl you fought and not an adult." He shook his head. "Otherwise, you would've been killed after touching it."

I huffed. "Well don't sound so calm about it, Auron! It's like you _knew _it was a young fiend the whole time."

He didn't respond.

The wheels started turning in my head…it was all starting to come together. I stood up angrily. "You _knew _it was a young Coeurl the entire time, didn't you!? You planned it that way…Y-You didn't think I could take on a full-grown one!"

Auron stood up, putting his hands up in a surrendering way that was probably meant to try to placate my anger. "Yes, I knew. But it wasn't that I didn't think you could handle an adult. I just…"

I started tapping my foot impatiently. "You _what_?"

"I didn't want you to be harmed, Rikku. You have never used a sword like that before and…" he trailed off.

My expression softened as I saw him struggle for the right words to say. I sighed. "Oh, it's okay, I guess." I walked over to him and lightly punched his arm. "Next time, you better trust me more than that."

"Next time, you better not touch a dead Coeurl," he retorted with a small trace of a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes again. "You're _so _funny today, Auron. I honestly can't believe it. Usually this pilgimage is so boring…so gloom and doom, you know?" I looked at him to gauge his reaction to my statement. "It's nice to have smiles every now and then, you know?"

He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "I…agree."

My jaw dropped. "What!? But you're the one that's always so serious about the pilgrimage, Auron!"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, but ever since you showed up…I realized that the pilgrimage doesn't _always _have to be so serious…so rushed." He smiled at me. "I thank you, Rikku. For making this journey easier to bear. I truly want what's best for Braska during his final moments on Spira. And now I know that it is to spend as much time as he can…in happiness." He nodded at me. "Thank you for helping me realize that."

I stood there staring at him like an idiot. I had no clue what to say after hearing something like that. "I…it…uh…no problem," I managed to get out.

He reached his hand out for me to give him my new sword. I handed it over, though I was a little confused as to why he was taking it back. "I will hold onto this on my belt. You do not have the proper holster for something as heavy as this yet. Perhaps we can purchase one when we return to the central agency?"

_There he goes…being nice again. I'm starting to enjoy this more and more…_

"Yeah…sure," I said. "Let's go."

---X---X---X---X---X---

**Translations:**

_Oayr, cina ed fuh'd=_Yeah, sure it won't

**A/N:**

The Calm Lands was my favorite place in the game, so maybe that's why this came out really really fluffy? Ah well…thanks for all the continued support in reviews, faves, alerts, etc. I REALLY appreciate it. You guys make me so happy!!!!

Oh, and I have an opinion question for you: should the next chappie be where they go into the Calm Lands Gorge and find Yojimbo…or should I just skip that altogether and have them continue onward to Gagazet?

Please tell me what you think of that idea…oh, and of this chapter! ;D

Thanks a bunch!!! XD


	11. CH:10

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 10_

"But Brother, we've searched all through the Djose Highroad." Buddy attempted to get his best friend to pay attention to him, but to no avail. "Was it...seven times already? I honestly don't think she's going to be there, since she wasn't there the last several times we checked. But I guess you never know…"

Brother wasn't listening to the navigator at all. He was messing around with the coordinate system of the Celsius jabbing in random destinations right and left. Pausing for a brief moment, he glared at Buddy angrily. "Shut up!" Then, he whipped back around to work on mashing buttons in again, and more likely than not, breaking a few things while he was at it.

Buddy sighed. It was a hopeless cause. Rikku had been missing ever since the Moonflow Mission a month and a half ago. The outcome of their never-ending search wasn't really looking too good for them…and they were more than just a _little_ frightened to tell Cid about what may've happened to his little girl.

The tan Al Bhed strolled over to where their newest addition to their crew was working on all things electronic and technologic. "Hey, new kid. What're you up to now?"

The masked Al Bhed made an annoyed grunting noise, halting what he was working on for a moment so he could spare Buddy a quick glance. "Like I've already explained to you and dum-dum over there," he gestured to where Brother had now regressed to muttering unintelligibly to himself, "I'm working on installing my newest invention: Commspheres! I'm nearly done with it as we speak, but…" he trailed off, giving Buddy a pointed look.

"Hmm." Buddy scratched his chin in thought. "So, Shinra…once they're finished, we can utilize them by planting them all throughout Spira?" Shinra nodded slowly. "And that way, we can ask people if they've seen or heard anything about Rikku?" Shinra nodded again, that time even slower than the first one.

This kid was certainly good at making people feel like idiots, Buddy thought with a sigh. Shinra cleared his throat and angled his body towards the computer screen again. Buddy took the hint and walked back over to his own station. "I wonder where Rikku is…" he muttered to himself.

Everyone had refused to believe that Rikku was dead, washed up ashore somewhere after the Moonflow Mission. Brother and Buddy both agreed that something had gone wrong during the mission, but Rikku had been smart enough to haul tail out of there before she got herself hurt or something. So…now, they just had to figure out where she had hauled tail _to_.

"AHHH!" Brother let out a high-pitched shriek just as the coordinate system in front of him started to shoot off sparks of electricity at him. "OWWW!"

Buddy flinched at the sudden, loud noise. Shaking his head slowly, he walked over to help his friend out. "Brother, what happened? You okay?"

Brother stared at the coordinate system like it was possessed. He pointed to it with a shaky hand. "This thing is…EVIL!"

Slapping his hand to his forehead, Buddy resisted the urge to smack Brother upside the head. Throughout the last month and a half, he had managed to break several different things in his impulsive behavior, which is half the reason Buddy found and hired Shinra: to fix what Brother managed to break.

Muffled laughter made both Al Bhed snap their heads in Shinra's direction. He was turned around in his seat, head poking out above the top of it, and he was clearly laughing at Brother. "You break it again?" he asked slowly once his laughter had died down somewhat.

Brother balled his shaking fists. "YOU!" He charged over to where the kid was sitting with a furious scowl on his face. "Commspheres ready!?"

Shinra sighed heavily. "Gee. Calm down, Brother. My invention is complete." He turned around for a minute to pick something up. "Here it is---Hey be careful with it!" he shouted as Brother snatched the Commsphere from his hands. "They're fragile…don't break them, _please_!"

"How many did you make?" Buddy asked as Brother examined the Commsphere, clearly fascinated with the interesting invention.

"Just enough to scatter throughout all the major locations of Spira," Shinra stated matter-of-factly. "Will that be alright, you think?"

Buddy nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah, that should be perfect."

---X---X---X---X---X---

"YUNA!" Brother exclaimed as he darted towards the High Summoner with a huge smile on his face. "In Besaid!?"

Buddy and Shinra let out a collective sigh, shaking their heads at Brother's antics. They gave each other a look that read, _"Same old Brother, huh."_

The ex-summoner looked genuinely surprised to see her cousin racing in her direction. "B-Brother? Hello!" she waved the three Al Bhed over to where she, Wakka and Lulu were standing. "What are you all doing here?" she asked once they had all reached her in front of one of the village's tents. Her forehead creased when she noticed how serious they all appeared to be. "Is everything alright?"

Brother shook his head, taking a Commsphere out of his pocket. He opened his mouth to explain, but Shinra beat him to the punch. "Rikku's missing. She went on a mission awhile back over in the waters of the Moonflow, but she never returned." Yuna covered a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp.

Buddy nodded slowly. "Yeah, so Shinra here managed to create something that will help us find Rikku-"

"COMMSPHERES!" Brother interrupted, waving the device around in the air with a pleased look on his face.

"Careful!" Shinra shouted, obviously annoyed with the oldest Al Bhed. He jumped up several times, trying to take the invention from Brother's hands before something bad could happen to it. "You're going to break it!"

"Commspheres?" Wakka asked, scratching the back of his spiky red hair in confusion. He looked to his wife for help, shrugging slightly.

"How will the Commspheres aid in your search?" Lulu asked slowly, crossing her arms. "What do they _do_?"

Shinra huffed indignantly. "No matter where my ingenious invention is, it's able to send a transmission of its surroundings directly back to our airship-"

"MY airship!" Brother roared, but everyone ignored him.

"-showing us an image on my computer screen. The sound waves and the image pixels are transferred to the airship in a matter of seconds," he finished proudly.

Lulu nodded in understanding. "That would make perfect sense."

Shinra laughed all-knowingly. "Why thank you. I'm glad to hear someone appreciates what I do."

Buddy rolled his eyes. "So, Yuna. What are you doing in Besaid? I thought you were helping out in Bevelle."

Yuna sighed, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Well, yes…I was. I suppose I'm just taking a break." She looked to Wakka and Lulu for reassurance. "Like a vacation?"

Her childhood friends both nodded. "And she knew she was more than welcome here," Lulu stated.

"After all, she grew up in this village, ya?" Wakka grinned, ruffling Yuna's hair in a brotherly manner.

Yuna nodded with a small smile. Then her expression became serious again. "I'm worried for Rikku…and I wish I could help in some way." She paused for a moment. "Would you like me to take one of the Commspheres back to Bevelle with me when I return? That way, we can keep in touch and the other Bevellians can contact you if they hear anything about Rikku's whereabouts."

Brother squealed in delight, but again, he was ignored.

Buddy nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea. Good thinking, Yuna! That would really help us a lot."

She smiled shyly. "It's no problem."

---X---X---X---X---X---

"Uh, Brother?" Buddy murmured as his best friend set down the very last of the Commspheres. "You sure it was a good idea to put one here…?" He trailed off, looking around at the arid desert surrounding them. "What if Cid-"

"Rikku can show up here!" Brother cut him off with a wave of his hand. "…maybe?" He stood up slowly, brushing the sand off his suspenders.

Buddy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. There's just as much of a chance that she'd show up here as opposed to anywhere else." He scratched the back of his head in thought. "Let's just hope that your dad doesn't find out what happened-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'!?"

Buddy's stomach plummeted to the sandy ground. "Never mind that idea…"

The bald man came into view a few seconds later, Shinra right behind him. He crossed his arms, glaring at the two Al Bhed men in front of him. "Where's Rikku?" He cocked an eyebrow expectantly.

"Vydran…Rikku-"

"You shut yer mouth! I already know what happened to my girl!" Cid barked, gesturing to Shinra. "This kid already filled me in on everything when I asked him what you guys were up to with that weird…machina!"

Buddy and Brother both glared at Shinra, who merely shrugged. "I'm just a kid," he muttered, taking a step behind Cid.

"Cid, we're doing the best we can to find her," Buddy tried to placate the irate leader of the Al Bhed with his calm words. "We've been looking for her for a month and a half straight."

Cid growled. "Then keep lookin'. If I find out that she's…hurt…there'll be hell to pay!" He shot his son one last look. "Got that?"

"Yes," Brother muttered as he watched his father walk away from them.

Buddy sighed. "That went better than I thought it would."

"SHUT UP!" Brother hollered, pushing Buddy to the ground before taking off in the direction of the airship.

Buddy shook his head slowly. "Man…he really misses his sister." He laughed grimly. "Not like he'd ever openly admit it, though…" He stood up, wiped the sand off the back of his pants, and followed Brother towards the Celsius. "We'll just have to keep searching. She's out there."

Shinra caught up with him. "Somewhere," the boy genius muttered.

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N: **I know this seems like a filler, but trust me…it's completely necessary. Rikku is missed! She can't just vanish off the face of that time period and have everybody else be fine and dandy! Plus, the Commspheres will play a major (somewhat) role later on…Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!!! ((evil laughter)) Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! They motivate me to keep goin!!!! XD


	12. CH:11

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 11_

"Bobo, STOP!" I shouted to get the chocobo to stop running so fast. It actually listened to me this time, but I was nearly thrown over the top of its head at the sudden jolting halt. I shakily jumped off the bird, giving it a glare on the way down. It _so _deserved the mean look after almost killing me!

"Rikku, what is the matter?" Braska asked worriedly once they caught up to me. "Is something wrong?"

I had chosen to stop the chocobo right as we approached the bridge that would lead to the base of Mt. Gagazet. A weird feeling in the pit of my stomach made me to do it, I swore to myself. There was no other explanation. It felt like we were…forgetting something really important.

"Um…" I glanced down at the pathway winding underneath the bridge when suddenly, I remembered what it was that was so important. "Oh, yeah! You guys, there's an aeon down there!" I scratched my cheek for a brief second. "I think the name was…Yu…Yojimbo?"

Auron cocked a brow in doubt, Braska tilted his head to the side slightly, and Jecht scratched the back of his head like the idiot he starting to act like all the time. It was an endearing expression, though, I thought.

"What 'chu talkin' about, kid? There's no temple down there!" Jecht growled. "We're supposed to go to Mt. Gagazet next." He glanced at Auron to back him up. "Right?" he whispered quickly.

Auron nodded slowly, crossing his arms. "There is no need for this unnecessary delay to Lord Braska's pilgrimage, Rikku. There isn't a temple here."

I sighed, kicking a random pebble by my feet. "Can't you guys just trust me? I've been right about stuff like this before…and well, wouldn't having one more aeon be beneficial to the pilgrimage?" I gave Auron a pointed look. "I thought we were supposed to do what was best for the summoner, so wouldn't one more aeon _help _him!?"

Everything I was saying was true, but that wasn't the only reason I was saying it. I felt like time was steadily running out on me like sand through my fingers.

I still didn't know what Baathum sent me here to accomplish, other than to stick with Braska on his pilgrimage…and save…_someone._ It was getting really frustrating sometimes, you know. Being so out in the dark about everything. Sure, it helped having Jecht, Braska and…Auron by my side, but that could only last for so long. The pilgrimage was starting to come to an end…

"---Rikku. Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

_Auron was talking?_

"Uh, heh heh. Sorry? I zoned out there for a second," I apologized. "What were you saying, Auron?"

The cloaked guardian shook his head slowly, rubbing his forefinger and thumb over his temple slowly. "I said we will search the Gorge area of the Calm Lands if you believe there is to be an aeon acquired." He gave me another one of his unsure looks. "Are you _certain_, though, Rikku?"

_Hmm, I guess there is a chance that Yojimbo won't be in that cave place until a few years after this…but…we might as well try, right? What is there to lose, other than a little bit of time!?  
_

I nodded exuberantly. "Yes! I'm sure, Auron. Now let's go!" I hopped back on Bobo and took off around the pathway leading down towards the Gorge. I could only hope that a quick lie or excuse would come to be if I did end up being wrong about Yojimbo being in that cave…

---X---X---X---X---X---

"Stay here, Bobo. Okay?" I patted the chocobo on its beak as it warked happily. "We'll be back soon!"

I took a deep breath, facing the entrance to the cave that I knew was in the Gorge all along. Jecht seemed a little unsure about the whole thing, but a quick shove from me was all it took to get him started into the cave. I giggled into my hand as he looked around in confusion. "…the hell?" he muttered to himself.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself now." Auron was smirking.

I crossed my arms with an small laugh. "I am, thank you very much." My hand went to my shoulder where my new holster wrapped around my back, Auron's old katana attached to it.

"Is it too heavy for you, Rikku?" Auron asked in a low voice. He glanced at the sword strapped to my back.

I shook my head slowly. _He actually cares. _

"No…no, it's fine." I glanced back up to see him looking straight at me. My breath hitched in my throat slightly. "Um…thank you for the holster, Auron. I, uh…I really appreciate it." I smiled softly.

He gave a quick nod, placing his hand on my shoulder for a moment. "It was no problem. I am glad it helps."

"Hey, you two! Get your scrawny asses movin'!" Jecht was bellowing a little ways ahead of us in the cavern. We heard Braska's soft, soothing voice chide Jecht about his rushed attitude. I stifled another giggle.

Auron dropped his hand from my shoulder. "Shall we?" He gestured for me to go first.

I nodded, cheeks flushing red. "Yeah. Let's beat 'em to the punch!" I pumped my fist into the air and bolted ahead of Auron, hoping to all gods that he didn't notice how red my face was getting. I turned around for a brief second. "Hurry up, ya slowpoke!" I saw a trace of a smirk on his face before he shook his head, running to keep up with me.

_I love him so much. He…_

_WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY IN MY HEAD!?!?_

I slid to an abrupt stop, slapping both hands to my cheeks and bending over in shock. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, oh-"

"Rikku! What's wrong!?" It was Auron again. And he sounded confused about why I was hunched over like an idiot.

_Damn that man! Can't he tell that being around him is NOT helping me right now!?---AH, he just put his hand on my back! _

_Stopitstopitstopit!_

I gasped. "No, I…" I waved my hands in front of my body rapidly. "I'm…fine. Just give me a second."_---to try and figure out why the hell I just thought what I thought! _"And I'll be good as new." I took several deep, shaky breaths. "Sheez…" I murmured. This feeling was totally knew to me, and I had no idea why it was such a strange realization for me.

Auron was still at my side. "Is there anything…I can do to help you, Rikku?" His voice was laced with complete concern. He was truly worried about me and he seemed like he wanted to do anything he could to make it better.

_Could I…do I really love Auron??_I slowly straightened myself up, looking him dead in the eye. There were several pyreflies floating around in the cave, lighting our way. I could tell he still had that concerned look on his face, but his lips were slowly curving upward. "Rikku?" My heart started to race at the sound of my name escaping his lips.

_Cred…I really think I might...maybe._

My cheeks reddened yet again. "I'm okay, really! I just got a really bad cramp in my side." I stretched my arms out over my head overdramatically to prove my point, even though I was clearly making it up. "All-better-now-let's-go." A hand on my shoulder stopped me from taking another step.

"Rikku."

I turned around slowly. "What?" I think it came out a little sharper than I meant it to.

_Whoopsies._

He shook his head slowly, removing his hand from my shoulder again. "I…Never mind."

I cocked an eyebrow slightly, but nodded instead of choosing to ask him what he was really trying to say. "Okay."

---X---X---X---X---X---

I was literally twiddling my fingers as I sat there, patiently waiting for Braska to come back out from inside the Chamber of the Fayth. When the men realized that I was _indeed _right about an aeon residing in this cave…place, they all gave me their own versions of apologies and compliments.

Well, except for Auron. He just nodded at me once, with a really weird gleam in his eye. It gave me an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wondered why he was looking at me like that, but I shrugged off the peculiar sensation in my chest.

I angled my body away from the two men on the other side of the cave room, busying myself with the orange scarf around my neck. I wrapped it around my fingers, over and over, before unwrapping it by spinning it around. I sighed loudly.

"What the hell is up with you two lately!?" Jecht hollered. I flinched at the sudden noise, turning slightly to face him.

I cocked a brow in confusion. "What are you talking about now, Jecht?" I glanced at Auron to see him sending the same puzzled look at his fellow guardian.

Jecht laughed obnoxiously. "Oh, I'm no idiot." He looked at Auron, then at me, then back at Auron again. "Hell, there's enough sexual tension in here to blow up a whole blitzball stadium!" He raised his arms in the air frantically to help exaggerate his point.

I gasped at the same time that Auron made a choked coughing sound.

"What!?" I shrieked, blushing furiously. "There's no sexual tension in here, buddy. I have no idea what you're rambling on about, so…" I turned my back to them, cutting off the rest of my sentence.

"Yeah, whatever you say, kid," I heard Jecht mutter before yelling, "OW! That hurt, Auron!" I mentally jumped for joy that Auron had given Jecht exactly what he deserved for being such a nosy jerk: a swift punch in the gut.

"You're fine," Auron murmured grumpily.

"Jecht is such a meanie," I muttered to myself.

_Sexual tension? That can't be right! There's no way Auron would appear to…waitaminute! Is it noticeable that I like him? Can Jecht tell that Auron…might…maybe look at me in a way that's more than just friendship?_

I groaned, slapping my hand to my forehead in exasperation. "Yeah right," I murmured. "Like he'd actually think of me like that." I sighed again.

"Will you stop yer sighin' over there, kid!? It's annoying!" Jecht stated. "OW! Stop punching me, goddammit!"

I heard Auron humph in annoyance.

Secretly, I was rooting Auron on in my head, urging him to keep punching Jecht until he shut up _for good_. But I supposed that Jecht shutting up forever would never actually happen…silence for even five minutes was a very rare thing. Though, I have no room to talk about something like that…

"What is taking so long?" Auron grumbled after a few more moments of silence.

I stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off my skirt. "We can go in and see if he-"

"No," Auron cut me off, standing up abruptly. "We must obey the precepts."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. The _precepts_." I resisted the urge to tell him exactly where I thought Yevonites should stick their stupid precepts. "This isn't even a temple, Auron." I sighed. "It has been a while since he went in the Chamber, though…" I trailed off.

Jecht stood up as well. "Hell, I'm bored. Let's just take _one _peek inside, Auron!" he prodded. "Please? Just to…uh…make sure everything's all good on his end!"

Auron sighed, putting his hand to his forehead in annoyance. "No."

Jecht grumbled to himself, sitting back down on the large rock he was previously residing on. I could have sworn I heard him mutter, _"…stiff…no balls…guardian…idiot…"_

I laughed out loud that time. I couldn't help it. Being cooped up in one place _in silence _for too long tended to make me incredibly giddy. So I laughed even louder, not caring what the other two men thought of me.

My laughter was immediately cut off a few moments later when I saw Braska's grave face emerge from the Chamber of the Fayth. I bolted towards him, placing my hand on his arm in a reassuring gesture. "What's wrong, Braska? Did you get Yojimbo?"

He didn't meet my eyes. Instead, he stared at the ground with a despondent look on his face.

"My lord?" Auron tried, obviously surprised to see his summoner in such a state. "What has happened?"

Jecht scratched the back of his head again. "Hell…I'm so confused."

Braska shook his head slowly. "The aeon…he," he broke off with a sigh. "He wouldn't allow me to acquire him unless I paid him a set amount of gil." He looked at Auron and Jecht. "We used the majority of our funds on the rations we purchased in the Calm Lands agency." Both the guardians nodded slowly. "There's barely any left for us, let alone enough to buy the loyalty of that aeon."

My jaw dropped. _Yunie and Tidus never told me about _that_ part of getting Yojimbo!!_ "WHAT!" I screeched. "That is so unfair!" I brushed by Braska, ready to make my way into the Chamber to give this _aeon_ an ear-full, Rikku style.

"Rikku." A sharp voice stopped me in my tracks. "The precepts," Auron reminded me with a tinge of anger in his voice.

I turned to face him with my own angry look. "You know what, Auron? You can shove your stupid precepts! Aeons and fayth are supposed to help summoners on their pilgrimages by their own freewill. They shouldn't be _purchased_!" I took a few steps closer to the Chamber. "Or did I miss something? Was that written in along with all the other stupid rules and precepts?" I didn't wait for them to respond before I charged through to the center of the Chamber.

I looked around in confusion before I saw the outline of a fayth on the center of the floor. "Yojimbo!" I shouted, drawing even closer to where the fayth was residing. "I need to talk to you."

The fayth gave off a strange glow for a few seconds before Yojimbo appeared above it. "You are no summoner," he stated with a deadly voice.

I gulped nervously. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. _

"Yeah, I'm not a summoner. I'm one of his guardians actually." I waited for the aeon to say something in reply, but when he made no move to say anything, I kept talking. "I was told that you wouldn't join the summoners on their pilgrimages unless they pay you a hefty amount of gil."

Yojimbo nodded slowly. "Then why do you still wish to make use of my abilities, young one, even after hearing of what I demand?" he asked in a somewhat gentler voice. Being in his presence was still completely unnerving for me, though.

"I want…Braska to be protected. I want you to help my uncle defeat everything in his path. The strong opponents, the mean fiends…Sin. I want the suffering to end. Is that really so much to ask?" I crossed my arms over my chest to try to hold in the empty feeling I was beginning to have. "I didn't think you could put a price on a summoner's sacrifice…" I trailed off.

Yojimbo slowly put his hand to his chin. I assumed he was thinking, but with that mask over his face, I could never be too sure. "You…are a brave child," he stated calmly.

I gasped. _He thinks I'm brave?_

"And you want what is best for your summoner…but at no fiscal price," he continued. I nodded slowly. "What would I gain from this deal? Please enlighten me."

I swallowed a huge knot that was starting to form in my throat. "You would know that you helped another summoner defeat Sin and bring on the Eternal Calm-"

"How are you so certain that this summoner will defeat Sin? You certainly sound convinced, but I do not understand your optimism," he interrupted.

I sighed. "Yojimbo…I just know, okay. I just know he'll do it. And the Eternal Calm will come, and everyone on Spira will be happy and safe for ten whole years." Tears were starting to form in my eyes. "Braska…and Jecht will give their lives in exchange for the people of Spira. And in a way," I sniffled, "Auron will sacrifice himself too." I looked up at the aeon with determination lining my expression. "You can't tell me that it isn't beneficial for you to help _good _people like that unless you get money out of it. Wouldn't knowing that these men will readily give their lives…isn't that enough!?" I ended with my voice on a slightly higher octave than when I started talking.

My breathing was labored as I waited for Yojimbo to say something. It seemed like hours to me…before he let out a small breath. "Tell the summoner to come back inside the Chamber."

I blinked, tears running down my cheeks. "What?" I hastily rubbed the tears from my face as I stared at the aeon in confusion. "What did you say?"

"Tell the summoner to talk with me once more," the aeon finished.

My eyes widened in delighted surprise. _I did it! He might be Braska's aeon now!!_ I turned to leave, but Yojimbo's voice stopped me before I had even taken two steps.

"You are a brave child," he repeated again, but this time, his voice held a tinge of surprise to it.

I turned around for a moment. "Thank you, Yojimbo. You won't regret this." I ran out of the Chamber of the Fayth and was greeted by a very angry Auron the minute I stepped through the entrance.

"Rikku." His voice alone was enough to tell me he was _incredibly _pissed off.

I ignored what I knew was going to be a long-winded lecture about listening to what he has to say and obeying Yevon and _blah blah blah. _I faced Braska with a small smile on my face. "Um, Yojimbo is waiting for you in there. He said he wanted to talk to you again."

Braska's eyebrows raised in surprise. "He…does?" He looked at the entrance to the Chamber with a baffled look on his face. "But what did you say to him, Rikku?"

I shook my head slowly. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you,"- I gave him a small shove towards the entrance - "go talk to him."

He turned to face me once more with a genuinely happy smile on his face. "I…thank you, Rikku. Thank you."

I blushed. "Just go, Braska." He nodded and walked through the entrance to the Chamber once more.

I took a deep breath before turning to face Jecht and Auron. "Um…" I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't. Jecht was staring at me with his usual dumbfounded expression, and Auron still looked incredibly angry at me. I was scared that maybe I had blown whatever chance I had at being…considered a friend to him…by disobeying his order like that. "Auron, I'm sor-"

"_Don't_," he cut me off, raising one hand into the air, and turning his back to us. "…don't." He crossed his arms over his chest.

I flinched back as though I'd been slapped. The tone of his voice was so…harsh. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Quit being such an asshole, Auron," Jecht practically barked out. "Rikku was just trying to help ol' Braska out, man. She was thinking of what's best for the pilgri---Hell, are you crying, kid?" My back was turned to them, but I felt Jecht's callused hand on my shoulder.

_Why is he so observant today!? Darn it…first the 'sexual tension,' now this._

"No," I retorted, but I knew my voice had betrayed me. It sounded like my nose was all plugged up.

Jecht sighed. "Hell, today has been shitty," he commented as if he was talking about the weather. "Oh, hey! Braska's back!" I felt Jecht's hand leave my shoulder as he walked over to where Braska was emerging. "What's the news, doc?"

"I've done it. I've acquired Yojimbo as my aeon." I could hear the smile in Braska's voice.

Jecht whistled appreciatively. "Great. Now we can keep goin' on with the pilgrimage!"

Braska laughed good-naturedly. "Yes, we can. And we have no one to thank but Rikku for her help with Yojimbo."

I turned around and forced a smile. "It was no problem. That's what guardians are for, right?"

Braska nodded once, closing his eyes for a few moments. "That is what friends are for, as well." He approached me, still smiling, and pulled me into a gentle embrace. "Thank you for being a wonderful friend, Rikku. For never giving up on anything throughout this whole journey."

I nodded into his chest, feeling tears spring into my eyes again. I felt like my voice would betray me again if I tried to say anything, so I stayed silent. After a few more moments, Braska released me, taking a few steps back.

"Come on! Let's get movin'!" Jecht shouted enthusiastically.

---X---X---X---X---X---

"Rikku," Braska snapped me out of my reveries with his gentle voice. We had finally gotten to the base of Mt. Gagazet again. "I believe it is time to say goodbye…to Bobo." He smiled sadly. "I am sorry."

I took a deep breath, nodding once. I hopped off my newest friend. "Buh-bye, Bobo. You be good, okay?" I kissed the chocobo's beak as it tilted its head in my direction. "You'll be missed, you know. You're…such a good chocobo." I patted its head one more time before I sent it off it the opposite direction. I crossed my arms as I watched him disappear from view.

"He wouldn't be able to stand the temperatures of Gagazet," a low voice commented from behind me. "He is better off staying in the Calm Lands."

I huffed. "Are you an expert on chocobos now too, Auron? Because I must've missed that memo." I knew that was an incredibly immature thing to say, but I really didn't care at that point. I brushed by him to follow Jecht and Braska up the steep slope to Mt. Gagazet.

"Rikku. Please, wait a moment."

The only thing that made me listen to him was the tone of his voice. He sounded…sad. Regretful, even. I whipped around to face him again. "What is it, Auron? We're kinda bushed on time, like you said."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair in hesitance.

_I'll admit…it's entertaining to see Auron struggle like this._

"Rikku…I apologize." His eyes locked onto mine. "For the way I behaved earlier." He took a few steps closer to me. "I was wrong…and you were brave to approach the aeon like you did."

"It's fine. I understand." I grimaced, remembering how Yojimbo had called me brave as well. "But don't call me brave, Auron."

_I have to stick with you guys…and eventually watch Braska and Jecht die…as well as you, Auron. And I won't be able to do anything about it. So…I'm _not_ brave._

"You have no idea…I'm such a coward." _In so many ways_, I finished in my mind.

He reached out to brush a stray tendril of blonde hair that had gotten in my face when the wind whipped by us. My skin felt like it was on fire when his finger grazed against my cheek. I let out a shaky breath.

His intense gaze was penetrating through whatever hopes I had of creating a barrier around my feelings for him.

_Cred._

"You're not a coward, Rikku." He shook his head slowly. "You're everything _but _a coward."

_Double cred._

I tried to pry myself away from him, but he grabbed me by my waist and made me look at him. "Rikku. I don't ever want you to think of yourself as anything _less_ than remarkable." He leaned forward slowly and brushed his lips against my cheek in a gentle kiss.

He released me, brushing by my shoulder as he made a move to follow his summoner to the ends of the world.

I was left there, holding my hand to my cheek in complete shock.

_I love him._

…

_Cred._

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N: **Ah, the "L" word makes itself known. Bring on the drama! And also…the reviews! Please? I love it when you guys tell me what you like/dislike/etc. It means a lot to me! XD


	13. CH:12

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 12_

---R---E---C---A---P---

I tried to pry myself away from him, but he grabbed me by my waist and made me look at him. "Rikku. I don't ever want you to think of yourself as anything _less_ than remarkable." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against my cheek in a gentle kiss.

He released me, brushing by my shoulder as he made a move to follow his summoner to the ends of the world.

I was left there, holding my hand to my cheek in complete shock.

_I love him._

…

_Cred._

---X---X---X---X---X---

Jecht whistled at the sight of all the large Ronso gathered at the top of the small slope we were steadily making our way towards. "What are _they_?" he whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, but then remembered that he and Tidus were truly clueless when it came to so many different aspects of Spira. "They're the Ronso tribe. They live on Mt. Gagazet, silly!" I let out a small laugh.

He nodded once to show that he understood, but by the look on his face, I could tell that he still didn't really get it. At all.

I sighed. "Think of them as protectors of the mountain, Jecht. They make sure that only summoners and their guardians pass through to Zanarkand…and that we're somewhat safe and secure along the way." I suddenly remembered Kimahri and one of his Ronso acquaintances sparring before we were allowed to pass through. "At least…I _think _that's what they do_._" My brow creased in doubt.

"Well, you've been a _big_ help," Jecht grumbled before walking over to Auron, probably to get more useful information out of him than he had managed to get out of me.

I rolled my eyes again, trying to ignore the painful palpitations that my heart was frenzying itself into when I glanced over at Auron. "Oh geez…what have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled. "I _can't _think of him like that. It…won't end well…not at all." I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Summoner wish to pass?" the deep voice of a Ronso startled me out of my reveries. I looked up to realize that we had gotten almost face to face with the biggest of all the Ronso. He crossed his arms as he carefully scrutinized each of us. "Why should summoner pass?" he grunted. "Need skills for Zanarkand."

Jecht cocked his head at the mention of Zanarkand.

I looked at Braska in confusion, but he wasn't paying me any attention. He merely nodded, gesturing for everybody to get out of his way. "I will prove my skill to you," he calmly stated, whipping out his staff and pointing it towards the skies.

_Is he going to summon?_

My question was answered as Braska started performing the summoner's dance. It was a new one, though, and I wondered if maybe he was calling forth his most recently acquired aeon for help.

_Yojimbo._

In a matter of seconds, the bodyguard-esque aeon appeared at Braska's side, looking down at his summoner before glancing at all the Ronso in front of him. He unsheathed one of his many katanas, but stayed stock-still, waiting for Braska to command the next move.

My uncle took a step towards the Ronso, who - in their own special way - looked truly shocked to see an aeon of Yojimbo's caliber at such a close proximity to them. I let out a small laugh at the sight of one of the particularly smaller Ronso children hiding behind his mother's legs.

_Poor little guy._

"Would you like me to demonstrate my aeon's power, or is his presence adequate?" Braska asked in a way that made me proud to be both his guardian _and _his niece. He had such an air of confidence - and of eloquence - that made everyone around him want to either cower at his feet or serve him whatever he could possibly ask for.

It was amazing.

The largest Ronso stepped forward, eyeing Yojimbo apprehensively. "Aeon strong. You may pass." He made a small bow of respect to Braska before he and all the Ronso - for lack of a better term - _backed off._

I let out another small laugh.

"What is so funny, Rikku?" a low voice asked from behind me. I stiffened, instantly knowing who the owner of the voice was before I even had to turn around. Not a second later, Auron appeared at my side. "Did I miss something important?" His eye had a twinkle in it that was barely noticeable. I hardly caught it myself.

I shook my head slowly. "Uh, no. I just like seeing Braska passively kicking people's asses." I pumped my fist into the air with a serious look on my face. "It makes me proud to be here as his guardian."

Auron laughed quietly, nodding in Braska's direction. "My lord summoner is good at what he does. He will, without a doubt, vanquish Sin with his unbeatable resolve."

I sighed dejectedly. "Yeah…that's the worst part."

Auron gave me a strange look before following Jecht and Braska up the next slope and into the main part of Gagazet: the snowy mountains. My knees were starting to buckle in apprehension of the freezing cold that I knew was sure to come in a matter of minutes.

This would be one of the times that I wished I was wearing a _little _more clothing.

I groaned, wrapping my scarf tightly around my neck and face before running to catch up with the summoner and his guardians.

---X---X---X---X---X---

"We must hurry through the mountains until we reach the Fayth Scar!" Braska tried to shout over the whipping wind. To me, it felt like a monstrous blizzard was on its way. That _would _be our luck, I figured. Right when we arrive, there would be a powerful snowstorm like no other.

_This is fantastic... _

_NOT!_

"What!?" Jecht yelled, cupping a hand to his ear so he could hear what Braska was trying to say. It was nearly impossible to do so with the chilling wind practically screaming in our ears.

It was hard for me to know for sure - what with the _wind _and all that - but I could've sworn that Auron sighed at Jecht's remark. Then, he strode over to Jecht before leaning over and talking directly into the blitzball player's ear so he could actually understand.

"Oh!" Jecht nodded in comprehension. "So what happens if we split up then?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"We will meet at the Fayth Scar if something of those likes were to occur!" Braska explained, giving each of us a pointed look. The wind nearly blew away his headdress in the process. "It is my hope that nothing like that would happen, however," he stated seriously.

We all nodded in reply. Getting lost in this blizzard was _not _something that I wanted to do. Especially since it was so cold out! At least the Fayth Scar had some kind of inner heat ventilation going on, or something…I thought.

_Oh, no._

I just realized that Braska, Jecht and Auron had already started making their way up one of the snowcapped slopes, leaving me standing there like a dork. I must not have heard the last thing they said before they left.

_Darn this stupid wind! And darn ME for getting so easily distracted by my stupid thoughts!!_

It was pretty difficult for me to keep up with them. The wind kept blowing me back, the white blankets of snow in the air made it hard to see more than a few feet in front of me, and my legs were numbed from the freezing temperatures...making them feel like they were heavier than usual. I would have shouted for them to slow down and wait for me, but it would've been pointless anyway because they wouldn't have been able to _hear _me.

Plus, I was a big girl and I knew I could take care of myself perfectly. All I had to do was pick up my pace a little bit and I'd be back with them in no time!

…

_Cred._

They were nowhere in sight anymore.

I had…officially…gotten lost. To me, it seemed like hours had passed by with me simply wandering around, shouting out every now and then, trying desperately to find them. I did the best I could to stay warm by draping my scarf over every body part imaginable, but it didn't really help all that much.

I was starting to get tired too. The cold had a way of making you lethargic, weak, numb, and extremely tired. I knew the worst thing anyone could do in the middle of a blizzard is lay down and fall asleep because _surely _that would kill them after a few minutes of remaining motionless.

You have to keep the blood flowing when you're cold, so in my case, I had to keep walking…_or else!_

"I'm n-n-n-not gonna las-s-s-t much l-l-longer…" I mumbled through my chattering teeth. Somehow, through the snowy visor that had clouded my vision, I had actually managed to stumble upon a side of the mountain. That way, I could maybe use it as my guide since I could no longer see anything except for pure white in front of me, even if my life depended on it.

I continued running my hand along the rocky surface as I was wandering about, when suddenly, I felt a hand latch onto my wrist and pull me towards it. "AHH!" My heart practically stopped beating then and there.

_What the hell is holding onto my arm so tightly!?!?_

"Rikku." The voice sounded a tad bit worried. I wondered whose voice it was.

I carefully opened my eyes, my surroundings registering as nothing more than a blur. I had squeezed them shut when I felt something on my wrist because I was scared…and incredibly loopy. Getting lost in a blizzard tends to mess with your mind a little bit. Trust me on that one.

"Rikku, please say something." The voice was sounding more panicked.

Slowly, I looked up to come face to face with none other than Auron. I blinked a few times in my stupor. Then, I looked around to realize that he had pulled me into what seemed like a very small crevice in the side of the mountain. This area was a very _very _small cave. My head was almost touching the top of it, and _that_ was saying something since I wasn't the tallest person around.

"Rikku." Hands on my shoulders squeezed gently to get me to snap out of it. He said something else after that, but it sounded like muffled noise to me. I couldn't make any of it out.

"W-w-w-what?" I asked with a _still _quivering chin. I wrapped my arms around myself in a hopeless attempt at warming up a little bit. My ears were ringing a little bit after becoming so accustomed to the loud wind outside.

"Your lips have turned blue from the cold," Auron murmured as he wrapped his warm arm around my shoulder, leading me a little further into the cave. He helped me sit down next to a small fire that lit the small area for us.

I closed my eyes after watching the pyres from the flame dance around. It was making me sleepy. A few moments later, I felt something warm and heavy drape itself over my back. I blinked my eyes open slowly, confused. "Mmm?"

"Here…my coat," Auron murmured as he adjusted the red cloak around my shoulders. "You need it more than I do."

"T-t-t-thanks," I managed to get out through my chattering teeth, my eyes drifting closed again.

_If I would have been outside any longer…I could have died._

I felt Auron lay down a few feet away from me after making some remark about how we were going to be stuck in the cave for quite awhile, so I followed his example. There was no way we were going to be able to venture outside. Not when the weather was still in its blizzard conditions.

_He saved my life again._

My heart swelled at the thought of my own personal guardian. It was the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep.

---X---X---X---X---X---

I was having a nice dream about a super successful machina excavation on Bikanel when it all started to get a little fuzzy…and I felt an odd sensation around the side of my hip, dragging my subconscious mind away from the fantasy. The sensation was really nice, though. Almost like it was protecting me from something.

"Mmm?" I unintelligibly mumbled.

I wondered what it was, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, even though I was fully awake at that point. I was too comfortable, too warm, and too lazy to move. But then, the sensation on my hip suddenly tightened, pulling me closer in one direction.

That was when I opened my eyes…and found that I was staring directly at Auron's chest.

My jaw dropped in shock.

_How did this even happen?_

Suddenly, all the events of yesterday came rushing back to me, clarifying all of my confusing thoughts and questions. I remembered getting lost in the blizzard, stumbling around by myself for awhile - nearly dying from the cold, I might add - and Auron rescuing me by bringing me inside this makeshift cave-place. I was so chilled to the bone and so completely mystified by the numbing cold that I didn't know what was going on at the time any more than I had control over it. So I had let Auron take the lead once more by saving me.

Then…we both must've fallen asleep close to the fire a little while later.

I blinked stupidly, the reality of the situation I was in slowly settling in.

Auron had his arm draped around me, keeping both of us warm as he shielded me from harm - from the cold. But doing so left us in quite an _intimate _position. I was worried that he would wake up and get angry at me for being so close to him.

But maybe when we woke up, he would feel like _he_ was the one that violated some code of conduct by allowing me to snuggle up to him to stay warm.

Or maybe he would think I was a stupid little girl who couldn't take care of herself at all, and needed constant protection at all times.

Maybe…I should just stop thinking altogether, seeing as I was getting nowhere with it.

I sighed nervously. I tried to ignore how fast my heart was beating and how warm my cheeks were becoming…being so close to Auron in this way.

_To hell with it._

I closed my eyes again, snuggling even closer to Auron than I was before I had woken up. I convinced myself that if I was going to be in this wonderful situation with the man that I loved - but who didn't love me back - I might as well take advantage of it. His body was giving off enough heat for the both of us. Plus, there wasn't that much time left for…well, I didn't really want to start thinking about that again, or I might start crying.

The arm around me suddenly stiffened before slowly detaching itself entirely. In my head, I shouted out my disappointment. I was secretly hoping that I could share a moment like that with Auron…when I was actually conscious.

But it seemed like the gods weren't on my side today. Not at all.

_What else could go wrong?_

I heard Auron shift slightly, and I assumed he was getting in a sitting position to wake up. I wondered what his face looked like when he saw the position we had tangled ourselves into while we were sleeping. That would have been really _really _amusing. But oh well. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

Auron groaned softly, and after a moment, I felt heavy fabric drape itself over my shoulders again.

_He just covered me up with his cloak again!_

"Hn…" he muttered. I felt the back of his hand come in contact with my forehead, and I blushed furiously. I assumed he was checking my temperature or something.

Finally deciding that my little charade was long past expired, I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings and looking around in confusion. I hoped that I actually looked like someone who had _just _woken up.

Auron's hand was still on my forehead when he realized that I was awake. He gently moved it down to my cheek, cupping it with the palm of his hand.

"I was worried," he stated, staring straight into my eyes. I tried not to blink away at his intense scrutiny.

"W-worried?" I stammered. "About what?" I started to sit up when I noticed that he still hadn't removed his hand from my face. Something seemed to click when I was at his eyelevel, though, because he hastily removed his hand, clearing his throat.

"We lost you in the storm," he said with a serious look on his face. "I told Lord Braska and Jecht to continue on to the Fayth Scar while I searched for you. I didn't want to risk losing anyone else."

My gaze averted to the stony ground. "Well…you found me." _How embarrassing. _"I'm really sorry I got lost, Auron."

He shook his head slowly. "You did nothing wrong, Rikku. I am lucky to have been able to find you in that storm. I thank Yevon that you are still alive."

I shivered, remembering how cold it was out there when I was wandering around. "Yeah, I was pretty cold." I glanced up with a shy smile. "Thanks…Auron. For saving me again."

He merely grunted in reply, tearing his gaze away from my face. "Yes, well…it is my duty to protect the summoner…and his guardians as well." He cleared his throat again.

I decided to be bold. "You don't seem to protect Jecht as much as you protect me, Auron," I stated quietly. "But I'm grateful for it, even though you and I both know I can take care of myself just fine." I laughed uneasily when he grimaced.

"As of late, it has been necessary for me to protect you, Rikku." He sighed. "But…I suppose I do not mind it, either." He looked at me with a soft smile. "Are you feeling alright now? Your cheeks were flushed earlier. And you had a temperature."

I choked, but somehow I managed to turn it into a cough. _He noticed I was blushing!? Agh!!_

"I'm completely fine. Please, don't worry!" I laughed uneasily again, completely unsure of what I should say next. The way Auron was looking at me was making my stomach do back-flips. "So, um…do you think Braska and Jecht already made it to the Fayth Scar?"

Auron nodded slowly. "Yes, I do believe they made it there safely." He turned his head to look out the opening of the cave. The blizzard was still raging outside. "I fear we may be stuck here for another few hours or so." He sighed, repositioning himself on the ground so he could be more comfortable.

I sighed too. "I'm glad they're okay at least." I hesitated for a moment. "But…how long do you think we'll be in here for exactly?"

Auron didn't meet my eyes. "I am not sure. Let us simply hope that the storm dies down soon. That way, we can continue on with the pilgrimage before-"

"Auron," I cut him off. My gut was starting to twist painfully and I just _had _to ask him something before I lost my chance completely. "Do you…do you ever get scared. While we're traveling and fighting, I mean?" I looked up at him, biting my lip in apprehension. "It just seems like nothing ever phases you…and I wish I could be more like that."

Auron closed his eyes, placing his forefinger and his thumb over his temples before massaging them gently. "Rikku. You should not wish to be like me in any regard." He removed his hand from his face so he could look at me. "You…are fine the way you are." He sighed. "But to answer your question, there are certain things that I fear."

I leaned a little closer to him, urging him to continue. "Like…?"

"Like…failing to protect the people I care for."

My heart stopped at his sincere words. Every day I spent more and more time with Auron, I realized what a kindhearted person he was…and how much I loved him. "I'm scared of that, too." I let out a shaky breath. "But, there's something I don't understand."

Auron cocked his head to the side slightly. "And what is that?" he asked quietly.

"If you're afraid of failing to protect your loved ones, then why are you a guardian? Well, I mean…I know you're protecting Braska on his way to defeat Sin…but what good is that if you know he's going to die no matter what?"

His shoulders slumped by a fraction. "I…cannot answer that question properly because I myself am unsure of the answer."

"You mean, you don't know why you're a guardian?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "Correct. All I know is that becoming a guardian is something I've always wanted to do." He turned his gaze to my face. "Do you know why you accepted Lord Braska's request to become a guardian?"

_Because that's what I was supposed to do._

_That's what Baathum said._

_And that…would mean I would spend more time with you, Auron._

_But I could never tell you that._

"Meeting Braska was one of the luckiest things that has happened to me in a long time, Auron," I started to explain. "I didn't know what my purpose here was…and I felt pretty useless. But when you guys helped me out on the coast of the Moonflow waters, I felt validated. Like I belonged, you know?"

He nodded slowly.

I continued, "And you three are some of the most interesting, funny, _caring _people I know. And I wanted to be around that as long as I could, even if it meant walking with Braska to…to his grave." I choked out the last word.

"I understand," Auron said calmly. "And you are an exceptional woman for taking on that responsibility, Rikku." My jaw dropped, but he continued as if he didn't notice it. "You are always so optimistic, so brave…and so loving to those around you. It gives me hope in the world that there actually are genuine people like you inhabiting it."

He leaned over to brush his thumb over my cheeks, and that was when I noticed he was wiping my tears away. "Don't cry," he murmured.

"S-sorry," I muttered, burying my scarf in my face to wipe away any further evidence of my tears. "It's just…I've never had anyone say something like that to me before." I slowly brought the scarf down so I could face him again. He had moved closer to me after leaning over to comfort me, which brought blush to my cheeks yet again.

"That is astonishing to me," he stated, looking truly confused.

I quirked a brow. "What is astonishing?" I sniffled.

"To realize that you are so unaware of your value to those around you." He shook his head slowly. "Do you have someone awaiting your return when this pilgrimage is finished?"

"What…what do you mean?" I asked slowly.

He sighed. "Isn't there someone that is waiting for you to return to him? Perhaps an Al Bhed gentleman?"

_Oh…he's asking me if I have a boyfriend!?_

"Um, no. There's no one waiting for me, Auron." _No one at all._

"That surprises me as well," he stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed. "Well, it looks like you'll never stop being surprised when you're around me, huh?"

He looked like he was about to say something in reply, but then his head turned in the direction of the cave opening. "The storm has passed." He stood up carefully.

"Oh!" I stood up as well. "We didn't even notice it, did we?" I laughed again.

"I suppose that oft happens when you are in the company of a friend," he said with a small smile. "Shall we make our way to the Fayth Scar? Lord Braska and Jecht are likely to still be waiting for us to arrive."

My gut clenched. He had just called me his _friend_. "Yeah." I shrugged off his cloak to hand it to him, but he shook his head slowly.

"Please. Keep it for now." He walked over to the cave opening, but then stopped. "I have already told you what I fear most. So please…I do not wish to worry about that fear until it is absolutely necessary. For all of our sakes, Rikku."

I gulped painfully.

_If only you knew how much we had in common, Auron. I know exactly what it's like to watch the person you care about most fade through your fingertips…without being able to do anything at all about it._

I could only nod my head slowly in response and follow Auron out of the cave.

_I'm scared. __I think we both are._

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N: **I think some parts of this were a little _too _fluffy…oh well. I LOVE FLUFF! And thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, etc! =D I love you all so much. So keep 'em coming and I'll keep the chapters coming as fast as I can! XD


	14. CH:13

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 13_

The journey to the Fayth Scar was nothing but a blur of white to me, snow and fiends flashing by without much concern on my part. I was practically on autopilot during all the battles with the fiends, and every chance I got, I withdrew into the safety of my own mind…since I actually had the chance at that particular point.

I stuck really close to Auron the entire way since I did _not _want to wander astray again. We both seemed to be completely lost in our thoughts, so it wasn't like it mattered how close or far I was anyway. None of us said a word for what seemed like several hours…until we met up with Braska and Jecht, that is.

"Praise be to Yevon!" Braska proclaimed at the entrance to the Fayth Scar, bowing to each of us earnestly. I couldn't control the twitch of my eyebrow after hearing such worship of that…that…there was no word in my censored vocabulary to describe what Yevon honestly was.

"I was worried that you both…" he trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish the grim thought. "I am glad you are alright." Braska turned to me, giving me his trademark expression: the essence of calm and control. "You are unharmed, correct?"

I somehow managed to find my voice after such a long period of disuse. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I glanced over at the person who had saved me from the storm. "I owe it to Auron…he saved my life again." I blushed crimson.

I sure seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

_How embarrassing._

The center of my thoughts looked at me before he nodded slowly. "Yes…well, that is in the past now. It is futile to dwell on it." He paused for a moment to let out a heavy sigh. "We are all safe, so shall we move forward?" He looked to Braska, calmly awaiting the affirmative command.

Braska furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "Certainly. However, there is one thing that I wish to understand before we continue." He gave us each expectant looks.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. I wondered it was that he wanted to know about. His voice was tinged with…something I couldn't quite decipher.

The summoner paused briefly, clearing his throat. "I…was curious," he started, readjusting his headdress. "Where did you happen to seek shelter from the storm? There surely aren't too many places in the likes of Gagazet to keep _warm_."

Auron and I both fidgeted where we stood.

The former blitzball player stepped into the conversation. "Lemme guess. You found a nice cozy cave somewhere?" Noticing my increasing blush, Jecht guffawed obnoxiously, clapping a very stiff Auron on the shoulder. "I knew it! Way to go, bud!"

Auron's mouth was in a threateningly thin line as he stared at Jecht, who seemed to take the hint by removing his hand carefully. "You misunderstand, Jecht," Auron stated in that low voice of his. I _so_ wanted to laugh at how he always tried to stay tough all the time - it was so _cute _- but I didn't have it in me. I was dead tired from walking through the snow.

…Hey! It was harder than it seemed, okay!? Snow was really thick…and heavy!

Jecht cocked his head. "What? I get it just fine, Auron." He looked from Auron, then to me, and back again. Then, he slowly scratched his rugged chin in thought. "You nearly had a heart attack when you first realized Rikku fell behind, you yelled at me and _calmly reprimanded _ol' Braska…" Jecht was ticking every comment he made off on each of his fingers, not daring to look at Auron as he did so. He continued, "You demanded that me and Braska head for the Fayth Scar while you saved your dear ol' Rikku from the blizzard by taking her into a cozy cave and-"

"Jecht," Braska said calmly, raising his hand into the air. "Enough. _Please_."

Jecht scratched the back of his head, finally noticing how distant Auron's expression had become while he was talking. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Boss-man."

I decided it was my turn to say something. _Anything _was better than the uncomfortable silence now settling in on us. "Hey, Jecht. I'm no one's _dear_, you got that?" I crossed my arms. "I just…uh…needed a bit of help. Yeah, that's it!"

Jecht laughed again, turning away from us to venture farther into the Fayth Scar. "Sure," he said in between laughs. "Whatever. Keep convincing yourself o' that," he simply put, turning his back on us to lead the way out. I figured that he and Braska had probably explored the entire area while Auron and I were gone to see which way would lead us to the Zanarkand Ruins. They certainly had enough _time _to do so, I figured.

My eyes widened as I suddenly comprehended the last thing Jecht had said. Had he really meant it? And if so…how on Spira did he even have a clue about my feelings for Auron!? Was he suddenly some sort of a self-proclaimed love guru?

I glanced over at Auron walking a little bit ahead of me. He was staring at the ground as he walked, seemingly lost in thought again.

Maybe Jecht's words had more of an impact on Auron than he liked to show.

But the question would be…_WHY!?_

---X---X---X---X---X---

I wiped the slick sweat from my brow as I watched Jecht pace around impatiently. It was starting to get on my nerves, shredding them bit by bit like a cheese grater…or something metaphorical like that.

"Come on! That wasn't _that _hard!" the blitzer stuck his chest out, pounding it with his fist as he continued to boast. "I thought the rhino fiend was actually supposed to be _tough_!?"

I rolled my eyes from where I was sitting on the hard ground, rubbing my tender legs. They were covered with cuts and bruises. "You call a fight that lasts over an hour _easy_!?" I groaned as my hand moved over one of the more sensitive bumps on my calf. "Ouch!" I had to bit my lip to keep it from quivering in pain.

"Well, _I _thought it was easy!" Jecht said again. I didn't even have to look at him to know that there was a proud smirk gracing his features.

I was about to say something in reply to him, but I didn't think it would be very nice so I wisely kept my mouth shut. Plus, Auron told Jecht off anyway, so it wasn't like I even needed to at that point.

_Auron always seems to be there when I need him---GAH! I sound so cliché!_

"Are you alright, Rikku?"

_And there he is now._

I looked up to give Auron my most convincing smile as of yet. "I'm super! Never been better! More fit than a fiddle-"

"Rikku." He was giving me that don't-even-bother-lying-to-me look.

I sighed in exasperation. "Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to maintain at least _some _of my dignity. "My legs kinda took a beating from the Sanctuary Keeper's photons when I tried to dodge them. Happy now!?"

His lips quirked up slightly. "That is all I asked," he stated before handing me a small potion vial.

"Thanks," I murmured before downing it in one gulp.

He nodded before reaching a hand out to help me up. "You fought well with your new weapon, Rikku. You have made considerable progress with it." He smiled softly.

I blushed, trying to shrug his compliment off. "Well, I've had experience with machina and all sorts of weapons since practically before I could even _talk_!" I joked, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Plus…" I looked into his chocolate eyes. "I had a…a really good teacher." I scratched my arm, trying to get my hands to do _anything _but twitch like a charged up machina.

He cleared his throat, looking at anything but my face. "That is good to hear," he stated, pausing for a moment before rejoining Braska and Jecht a little farther away from me.

_**Are you ready to finish your mission, Rikku?**_

I squealed at the sudden intrusion in my mind. I had gone so long without hearing the fayth's voice…I had started to wonder if it had all been just a figment of my vivid imagination. Maybe I had made it all up after the shocking event of time traveling ten years into the past.

_**You are nearing its completion, you know.**_

Clearly, that was too good to be true. Even _I_ couldn't make up something of those likes, I supposed. "Yes, I'm ready to complete the stupid mission, Baathum," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Who are you speaking to, Rikku?"

_Uh-oh._

I turned to face Braska with a brilliant grin on my face. "Oh, nobody! I was just thinking out loud."

Jecht rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Don't tell me you're hearing voices in your head or somethin'..." He let out a loud laugh. "We don't wanna have a crazy guardian on our hands, 'specially now that we're almost done wi' the pilgrimage!"

If only he knew how right he was: I _do _hear voices in my head. Well…just _one_ voice.

_So does that mean I'm crazy?  
_

_**You are not crazy, Rikku. Just different.**_

"Oh, gee. I feel so much better now. Thanks a _lot_," I muttered under my breath, but I could've sworn Auron heard me because he looked at me for a second with one brow quirked up slightly. "Heh heh…" I scratched my cheek in embarrassment.

Auron was still looking at me as a small smile softened his features. He nodded once before we continued towards the Zanarkand Ruins.

---X---X---X---X---X---

"_Hell _no! This can't be it. There has to be some kinda mistake or somethin'…this…this place ain't Zanarkand!" Jecht was thinking out loud, which is something he was just making fun of _me _for! I would've pointed it out to him, but being the more compassionate person in our group, I chose not to. The sad look on his face sort of played a role in that decision as well, I supposed. "This ain't _my _Zanarkand…" Jecht trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

I walked over to Tidus' father, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know, Jecht. I'm sorry."

He snapped his head to face me, an angry expression on his face. "You're _sorry_!?" He took a step away from me, and my hand fell to my side. "Sorry ain't gonna change _nothing_, Rikku!" His eyes darted around at all the dilapidated, ruined pieces of what used to be a _whole,_ bustling city. Now it was just a ghostly shadow of what it once was, with pyreflies circling the area like it was their long lost home.

"_Nothing!_" Jecht repeated to make his point clear, turning his back to me.

I shrunk back at the increasing volume of his voice, while Braska and Auron wisely remained silent throughout the tantrum.

Jecht, having nothing more to say to me, stormed off in the direction of a hilly terrain nearby. Now that I had thought of it, that hill was the same one that Tidus was standing on as he overlooked all of Zanarkand. It was right after we arrived at the Ruins. We were standing exactly where we were right now when Yuna suggested taking a break.

_Hmm. _That didn't sound like a bad idea right now. Jecht would need some time alone for a while to sort things out, right?

"Braska?" I asked softly. "Can we rest here for awhile? I can get a fire started so we don't freeze to death."

My uncle chuckled good-naturedly. "Of course, Rikku." He directed his gaze over to Jecht. "I thank you for being so understanding on Jecht's behalf."

I shook my head embarrassedly. "It's just…I know exactly how he feels." I let out a heavy sigh. _I've felt the same way about Home. _"It's hard to see the only place you've ever truly lived…in shambles."

Braska nodded slowly. "Yes. I can only imagine," he agreed with an all-knowing, sympathetic smile. He glanced once more over at Jecht before taking a seat at the base of the hill. Then he sighed heavily. "The journey has tired me greatly. Would it be bothersome if I were to rest here while-"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" I cut him off, waving my arms in a frantic manner. "I have an idea," I added, reaching over to grab Auron's arm. "We'll go find some wood so we can start a fire, kay?"

Auron surprised me by grunting the affirmative when Braska glanced at him to gauge his response.

"Yes…alright. If you insist," my uncle complied. "But hurry back."

Once Auron and I were out of Braska's earshot, he turned to face me. "I was unaware that gathering wood required two individuals," he stated with a trace of a smirk on his otherwise serious facial expression.

I laughed in spite of myself. "Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn't." I turned to face him when I realized he was still staring at me. I cleared my throat, heat rising to my cheeks _yet again_. "So, uh…thanks again, Auron. For earlier."

"Again, you are welcome," he instantly replied. "I am at ease now that you are safe."

_Damn my stupid blush! There's no chance in Spira that he _won't _notice it!_

I took a deep breath, thinking of a good conversation-starter. "So…there's not much more to the pilgrimage, huh. I mean…it's just that I can't believe how fast it all went by, you know? Or at least when I was actually _with_ you guys." My gaze drifted skyward as we kept scouting for possible firewood. "It doesn't seem like that long ago when you found me on the coast of the Moonflow."

Auron nodded in agreement. "Yes, that certainly seems like the case. We have merely had so much that needed to be done…there was never a pressing need to stop and think about all the time that had passed us by." He sighed, crossing his arms. "I should imagine that we will arrive at our final destination by the end of the evening."

I froze. "Y-You mean…I thought…but…we're not going to set up camp for the night?"

He stopped when he realized I was remaining stock-still where I stood. His brow quirked up slightly as he stared at me. "Yes. When we are this close to finally defeating Sin, why should we _not _make haste?"

My gut clenched painfully, so I had to wrap my shaky arms around myself to alleviate some of the pain. "I guess I just thought that Braska would want one more night with us…to remember everything, you know? To say his goodbyes. And I…"

_I needed more time to THINK! More time to plan!! I still didn't completely understand what my mission was…_

"You what?" Auron pressed, taking a few steps closer to me. "What is wrong?"

I closed my eyes, shaking my head forcefully in an attempt to clear away all the jumbled, hazy images my thoughts were beginning to transform themselves into. "Nothing's wrong." I let out a shaky breath. "Auron, it's just…I…I'm kinda scared." I looked pleadingly into his eyes and my gut clenched again. "No…I'm really _really _scared!"

I dropped my chin to my chest as I closed my eyes. It was then when I realized that I had been fighting back tears for the last several hours. The evidence of my losing battle was now slowly trailing down my cheeks. Suddenly, I felt Auron's hand come down on my shoulder, guiding me towards him with a careful tug.

Startled, I opened my eyes to look up at him in question of his actions. With a simple shake of his head, he wrapped his arms around me, gently drawing me to his chest.

That simple gesture - a _hug! _- was enough to make me feel like the most important, protected, _loved _person in all of Spira. Hell, I knew I wasn't _any_ of those things - not by a long shot - but for the moment, when I needed it the most, the simple wish was enough to keep me going.

Auron held me steady, shushing me as I whimpered like a baby into his chest. Other than those pacifying noises, he didn't say anything.

So after several comforting moments of being held by strong arms that I wished would always hold and comfort me that way, I took a deep shaky breath and slowly detached myself from him. I looked deep into his eyes, giving him a small, tired smile. His arms were still wrapped around me like a cocoon, his hands resting on my lower back.

"Thanks…" I sniffled again, taking a deep breath to try to calm myself down. "Thank you, Auron."

Auron smiled at me in a way that reached his brown eyes; they were twinkling with an emotion that I couldn't quite read. He nodded, taking a few steps away from me before bending over to pick something up.

My brow furrowed as I wondered what he was doing, but once he turned around, I saw what he was holding and it all made sense. "Firewood," I laughed, wiping away the last of my tears. "Nice work."

He handed me several, lighter pieces of wood, and he proceeded to carry the heavier ones.

_How chivalrous,_ I thought to myself with a smirk.

"We all are, Rikku."

I turned to him with a look of confusion on my face. _WHAT!?_ _He just read my mind! _The familiar red stain was appearing on my cheeks. "We're all what? I asked, just to be sure.

He gave a small laugh at my dumbfounded expression. "Scared," he put simply.

"Oh."

_Duh, Rikku. He can't read minds…right?_

"If we weren't…we would not be true guardians," he added calmly. "Please, do not feel as if you are the only one. You aren't."

Our conversation from the cave was slowly drifting its way back into my memory.

---X---

"…_to answer your question, there _are_ certain things that I fear."_

_I leaned a little closer to him, urging him to continue. "Like…?"_

"_Like…failing to protect the people I care for."_

---X---

So Auron was just as human as me, or anyone else for that matter. He just did a better job of hiding it, I figured. I suddenly felt bold as I snuck a peek at his free hand. He was carrying all the wood with his other arm, leaving his right hand hanging uselessly at his side. Biting my lip and clearing all my rational thoughts from my mind, I reached forward and laced my hand within his own.

He side-glanced at me, and to my delight, didn't let go of my hand. If anything, the grip tightened in the slightest way, almost to let me know that he understood, that he felt it too, and that he was _there _for me.

I just hoped he knew it worked the other way, too.

---X---X---X---X---X---

Braska passed some of the food rations around the campfire as we settled ourselves down for our little break. The only person from our group that was still missing…was Jecht.

At the thought of Tidus' father, my full attention when to the hill. He was still there, only now, he was sitting with his feet dangling over the edge, seemingly debating over something within the safety of his own mind.

_Poor guy._

I spared a glance at the "dinner" in my hands, fighting back an unconscious gag. If he was going to mope over there, at least Jecht didn't have to _eat _whatever "food" was being served to us. It wasn't like I was being ungrateful, or like I was trying to be rude or anything…it just looked disgusting tonight. Not at all appetizing. But maybe part of that reason was because of something else entirely...

Hearing a soft chuckle next to me, I whipped around to glare at Auron. "What is so funny?" I demanded when I noticed he was looking right at me.

"You," he replied easily with another chuckle. My jaw dropped when I heard a few laughs coming from Braska's side of the fire as well.

"It's better than you think it is, Rikku!" Braska laughed, taking a bite of his dinner. "And besides, this may be the last nourishment we have…for quite some time…" he trailed off, smile slowly contorting into a more serious expression again. Then he sighed. "So we may as well enjoy it." He sent another small smile in my direction before digging into his food again - and yet, it was still with more manners than I could ever hope to possess.

"Fine," I muttered before slowly, deliberately bringing the food toward my mouth. With my eyes shut, of course.

_This is gonna be so gross!!_

"Hey, you're eatin' without me!?"

The food was literally a centimeter from my open mouth when Jecht made his timely entrance, but I removed it as soon as I opened my eyes to look at him.

Jecht was standing at the base of the hill, donning a seriously offended expression on his face. He crossed his arms as he surveyed Braska, Auron and I gathered around the nice warm fire.

"Hey, welcome back!" I exclaimed as enthusiastically as I could. "Here, dinner!" I stood up to give him my dish, which he gratefully accepted. He tore into it only seconds after I handed it to him. "Sheesh, you were hungry," I muttered as I returned to my seat next to Auron.

Jecht spared me a look, letting out a quick belch before continuing his meal.

I laughed in spite of the situation. Jecht was such a little kid at heart. All he needed was some time alone for a little bit to let off some steam…and to think. In fact, that sounded like something I really wanted to do too, but it wasn't like there was time for that. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry for yellin' at ya," Jecht murmured as he dropped his empty dish on the ground. His sad eyes met my own surprised ones. "It wasn't _your_ fault Zanarkand ended up this way."

"And it wasn't your fault, either," Braska pointed out. "You must stop blaming yourself for things you have no control over, Jecht. There is no point for it."

"Yeah," I added, nodding my head encouragingly.

Jecht sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Nah, you're right. But that still doesn't change anything. My woman…the little runt…how am I supposed to know what's going on…_if _anything's even going on?" He sighed again. "For all I know, they could've both died, thinking I up and left 'em."

"I can assure you that they do not believe you abandoned them, Jecht." Auron surprised me with his ability to take on such a reassuring, soothing tone of voice. All to help his friend. "And I am certain they are still alive."

"But that don't matter! There's no going back to _my _Zanarkand!" Jecht grumbled desperately. "How can there be? Plus, this time tomorrow, the pilgrimage will be done, Sin will be history…" He shook his head again, his lips slowly curving upward. I was seriously confused when he started laughing. "And in spite of all that shit, I can't bring myself to regret being your guardian, Braska!" He turned to face the summoner. "I'm with you to the end. A promise is a promise."

Braska had a small smile of his own gracing his features. "I do not even know where to begin thanking you for all you've sacrificed for my sake, Jecht." He turned his head toward Auron and me. "The same for you two, as well. You have given me unimaginable strength in times that I…I didn't think I could carry on."

"It was our honor, Braska," I said softly. "And we feel the same exact way about you, too."

Auron nodded. There were no other words to explain how we felt.

"Right…well, I believe there are no other guardians I would wish to be at my side when it came time for me to face Sin." My uncle gave each of us reverent nod. Then he stood up, brushing the dirt off his robes. "So on that note…"

"Let's go," Jecht finished the thought, standing up to kick dirt into the fire to put it out.

I couldn't help the icy chill that ran down my spine as I remembered the specifics of my mission.

_**Two are **_**meant **_**to die. **_

_**And one must be saved.**_

Was I really going to be able to go through with it? Would I stand idly by as I watch Braska give his life?

I wrapped my arms around myself as another onslaught of chills wracked my body.

It was too much like walking straight into quicksand...knowing full-well that it was _right there_.

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N: **

Again, muchas gracias to EVERYONE reading this story, reviewing, adding it as a fave or whatever else. It really means so much to me to have people enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Kay, so look for an update towards the end of the weekend…Monday by the latest! =D


	15. CH:14

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 14_

I stared helplessly at the enormous Zanarkand Dome in front of us. We were right at the base of the stairs leading straight up into it when Braska faltered hesitantly. I didn't blame my uncle one bit.

_It was like a march to the death…I would be buckling at the knees if _I_ was here as a summoner._

I chose not to notice the fact that I actually _was _buckling at the knees…

"The Final Aeon…" Braska murmured, staring straight ahead into the unknown. "I will acquire it. I _will _defeat Sin." His voice was laced with the honest, pure conviction of his words.

I swallowed hard, despite the huge lump that had chosen to take residence in my throat. "Yeah," I agreed with a somewhat shaky voice. "We know you will, Braska. We believe in you."

There was honestly nothing I would have rather done at that moment than scream out the whole entire truth of the Final Aeon, of Sin, of Yevon, and of _so _many other things - including where I had actually come from - but my gut told me it would be a terrible idea for me to do that. My new friends would either a) hate me for it, b) think I'm crazy, or c) force me to leave. I supposed there could be a combination of the three as well, but it wasn't as though I was about to find out any time soon. They'd discover the truth soon enough, and from a more _reliable source _at that.

Lady Yunalesca.

I shuddered at the thought of the creepy undead woman. Man, was she _evil…_

Well anyway, after coming all this way, through pain, through discrimination, and through all the sacrifice, why on _Spira_ would Braska and his guardians want to hear me tell him that it was all for nothing? Why would anyone? Even if it _was _true - which it really is! - I knew I wouldn't want to listen for one second…

And in any case, the possibility of dealing with the possible "devastating repercussions" that could screw up the future was _definitely_ not on my list of things to do.

But still…I wasn't sure if I would have the strength to do this. Watching pyreflies reenact Auron's memory of it at the end of Yunie's pilgrimage was painful enough, especially since the unsent Auron had to stand there in watch it, too. The forlorn look on his face will never completely fade from my memory.

And now…now I would be forced to see this whole thing unravel. For real this time.

"Thank you, Rikku." Braska smiled at me in that calm, collected way of his. "With all of my heart, I truly thank you."

I bit down hard on my lip as I nodded in reply. I couldn't seem to find my voice to say anything at all.

A familiar hand gave my shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze as we followed Braska up the main steps…to his sacrifice.

---X---X---X---X---X---

Once we were inside the Dome, I noticed that there were even more pyreflies inhabiting the area than any other place in all of the Zanarkand Ruins. I hardly knew that was possible, considering the thousands that were floating outside. It was actually a bit daunting to watch them glide around, knowing full-well they were stuck in a limbo between life and death. Would they be stuck there forever? Or would they eventually turn into fiends? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Found another potion!" Jecht shouted from behind a collapsed pillar. After a few moments, he poked his head out again with a devious smirk. "There are tons o' chests everywhere in this ol' temple place! Look around to see if you can find some, too."

We all humored Jecht and his enthusiasm for scoring more and more items, but we couldn't help but think that there was hardly a point for them any more. Would a measly potion really help against Sin? Against a wound from a fiend, sure…but against Sin? I didn't think so.

Jecht was continuing to lead the way towards the large staircase - that _I _knew led to the Cloister of Trials - when a ghostly image of a female guardian appeared right in front of him. She took a step forward as she cleared her voice. When she started to speak, her voice sounded as though it was muffled by something…like a recording.

"_If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask. Use my life, Lady Yocun. _Please_. And let us be rid of Sin. For Spira." _She paused for a moment._ "And for future generations…"_

The image of the determined guardian slowly faded away, leaving behind several pyreflies in its wake.

Jecht scratched the back of his head in confusion. "What the hell was that?" He turned around, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

Auron stepped forward. "From what we have seen so far, I believe this Dome is similar to…a sphere. People's thoughts and memories seem to remain trapped in here as pyreflies. Forever."

Chills went down my spine. _Forever _was such a powerful word, in my opinion. It was either in the black area or the white area; there was _no_ middle ground. So in my experience, forever can prove to either be extremely good…or extremely bad. I wondered which extreme it ended up becoming for all of the pyreflies.

Jecht shuddered at the thought, as well. "Whoa, that's really weird." Then, he motioned to the large door at the top of the steps. "Hey, uh…so are the Trials up ahead?"

Braska nodded slowly. "Most probably." He let out a small sigh as he crossed his arms.

"Here, too?" Jecht groaned. "Man, I was expecting parades…and _fireworks!_" He waved his arms in the air dramatically to emphasize his point. Then he scratched the back of his head again. "You know what I mean?"

My uncle chuckled good-naturedly, obviously understanding Jecht's point. "Well, you can ask for all of that once I defeat Sin, Jecht. I am sure you will be granted your wish."

Jecht nodded, but then his face turned serious. "Hey, Braska, you know you don't _have _to go through with this…right?"

Braska smiled softly. "Yes. Thank you for the concern, Jecht." He sighed again. "I am fine with the path I have chosen."

Jecht nodded. "Fine," he stated, crossing his arms. "I've said all I need to say."

From next to me, Auron visibly stiffened. "Auron? Are you okay?" I whispered to him worriedly. He had a pained look on his face.

"Well, I haven't said all that I need to say," Auron stated through thin lips. He slowly looked over at Braska. "We…could go back," he said slowly and deliberately. "I do not wish to see you die, Braska."

The sadness in his voice made my heart plummet to the floor. This was harder for Auron than any of us had realized. He had done a fantastic job of overshadowing his fear by keeping us moving, moving, _moving_ on with the pilgrimage.

I gulped painfully. _The one thing he fears…_

Braska took a few steps towards Auron. "You knew this was to happen, my friend," he said in a low, comforting voice.

…_is not being able to protect those he cares for._

Auron nodded. "Yes…but I am not sure if I wish to accept it any longer."

_But who can possibly protect a summoner like Braska against his own sheer will?_

The corners of Braska's lips turned slightly downward. "Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But I have come to Zanarkand to kill grief itself. I _will_ defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira." He turned around to start walking towards the Cloister of Trials in his determination. "Please understand, Auron."

Auron dropped his gaze to the ground. "As you wish," he muttered before following behind Jecht and Braska.

---X---X---X---X---X---

My heart was still hammering in my chest our whole way through the Cloister of Trials. From all the practice Braska, Jecht, and Auron had gotten from all the other temples scattered throughout Spira, they had become pros at navigating through the Trials. We had cleared our way through it in what was probably a new record.

"So we go down this thing?" Jecht asked, leaning over the large contraption that resembled a type of old elevator in the middle of the antechamber. "I'm guessing the Chamber of the Fayth is down there…"

"I think you're right, Jecht," I said. Everyone turned to look at me when I said that. I was confused by their glances until I realized that I hadn't spoken since I had asked Auron if he was alright. That was…quite a while ago.

_Heh heh. Oops?_

Braska nodded. "Yes, I agree." He went to take a step onto the large polygonal platform when it suddenly started to glow and shake ominously.

_Uh-oh…here we go again, _I thought to myself miserably when I remembered the fiend that was waiting for us in this particular place.

Slowly rising up from the below abyss, the Spectral Keeper arrived, and it didn't look too thrilled to see us, judging by the way it hissed ferociously.

I guessed I would be lying if I said we were thrilled to see it as well…

Unsheathing my sword from the holster on my back, I took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with, guys."

"Hee-yah!" Jecht was already charging at the enormous fiend, a look of strength in his eyes that I had never seen in him before. It was encouraging, to say the least.

I followed his lead, throwing grenades and gems, and taking a few swipes at the monster with my new sword.

Braska summoned many of his most powerful aeons, and had to frequently use restorative magic to help us out when the huge pincer-arms of the fiend managed to make contact with us.

Auron looked fiercely determined as well, swinging at the fiend with so much force, I was almost afraid (key word there: _almost_). He helped me up the few times that the fiend was able to knock me to the ground, reassuring me by giving my arm a quick squeeze, or sending a significant look in my direction.

That was definitely enough to keep me going.

Jecht was doing his normal routine against fiends of jabbing, dodging, running, and then slashing again, with a complete air of confidence and assurance.

Every now and then, a few of the platforms we were standing on to fight the Spectral Keeper started to shine threateningly. Unfortunately for the fiend, I remembered exactly what that signified, so I warned the three men to clear those areas until it was safe to return to them after they had self-detonated.

A few more angry slashes to the gut was all it took for the fiend to draw back slightly, screaming in pain. It withered away right in front of our eyes, fading into millions of pyreflies.

Taking huge, labored breaths and holding his right arm, Jecht started to laugh. "That was way too easy."

Braska noticed Jecht's bloody wound, so he immediately cast cure on it. Then, he nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, that was much easier for us than the past enemies we have encountered on this pilgrimage." He sounded skeptical of the whole ordeal.

"Hey," I said, trying to be the optimist of our group. "It was so much easier than ever before because you guys are in tip-top shape now! This is the end of the pilgrimage, so wouldn't it be natural for you to make mincemeat of all the stupid fiends that get in your way?" I crossed my arms. "I mean, _come on_! Sin is going to be the toughest challenge that anyone on Spira will face. _Ever_!" I sent each of the men in front of me pointed looks. "This is what you've been training for all this time. Don't be surprised by your own strength. Have a little confidence." I glanced at Jecht. "Or at least act like you do…kinda like how Jecht always does."

"Ah, kid!" Jecht started to laugh again, forcefully clapping my shoulder with his heavy hand. "Eh, you know what? You're right!"

"Yes, she is absolutely right!" Braska nodded. "Thank you for the words of encouragement, Rikku."

Bet you'll never guess who didn't say anything at all in reply to my statement.

Yup.

But I seriously hoped he was doing alright. He still looked as though he was in a lot of pain.

And not the physical kind.

---X---X---X---X---X---

After only a few minutes of waiting for Braska to finish up in the Chamber of the Fayth, praying to Yevon to help him acquire the "Final Aeon" and all that - _Pfft, yeah right! _- Jecht started to tap his foot uneasily.

"Something doesn't feel right," he commented as his eyes darted all around us.

I nodded, knowing full well what the problem was before he and Auron would even have a clue. "Yep. I feel it too."

Just then, Braska bolted out of the Chamber with an appalled look on his face.

"My lord?" Auron stepped forward to assess the situation. "Please tell us what has happened."

Braska shook his head sadly. "There is no Final Aeon. All that remains in the Chamber is an empty statue."

He motioned for us to follow him into the Chamber to prove his point. I already knew he was right, but now Auron and Jecht would be able to understand as well.

"Wait!" Jecht said with a tired look on his face. He put his hand on his forehead for a second as he tried to think. "We came all this way…what do you mean there's no Final Aeon?"

"That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago." A man suddenly appeared from the back end of the Chamber through a hidden portal. "It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone."

"And who are you?" Auron growled impatiently. "What do you have to gain by telling us this!?"

"Please forgive my indiscretion." The man bowed apologetically. "I am one of the Gatekeepers of the Zanarkand Dome."

"_Okay_," Jecht shot out impatiently. "And?"

The Gatekeeper bowed to us again. "Please, fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path, and the Final Aeon _will_ be at your hands. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers." Pyreflies started to circle the Gatekeeper. "Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits." With one final bow, the Gatekeeper completely vanished.

---X---X---X---X---X---

Jecht whistled as he looked around once we had all passed through the barrier. "This place looks like the inside of a castle!"

"Once upon a time, it probably was," I muttered. _Stupid Yunalesca and her stupid _stupid_ perspective of life!_

"Welcome to Zanarkand," a voice came from at the top of yet another set of stairs ahead of us.

_Ah, speak of the devil and she shall appear. Or rather _think _of the devil and…well, you get the point._

Lady Yunalesca strutted down the stairs in her barely-there attire, a smirk donning her facial expression the entire time. Beside me, Auron, Jecht, and Braska were completely silent.

Yunalesca turned her withering gaze towards my uncle. "I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, you must choose."

Braska's brow furrowed. "I know not of what you are speaking, my lady." He bowed apologetically.

It made me want to gag.

"You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the fayth of the Final Summoning," she explained with an air of superiority in her voice.

Auron stiffened next to me while Jecht and Braska both shifted their stances uncomfortably. I stood stock-still. I had heard it all before, but was this time really going to be any different? I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…

"There must be a bond, between the chosen and the summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends," Yunalesca continued, giving Jecht and Braska a significant look. "If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth."

From behind her, an image of the late Lord Zaon appeared, dashing out to meet the spectral image of Yunalesca when she was still fully alive. Braska watched it with calculating eyes.

"Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon." Both the images disappeared as they began to embrace one another. "So, there is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation." With that last comment, she turned around and strutted back up the stairs before disappearing.

I turned to face Braska, taking an unsteady breath of air as I did so. "She left you for a few moments because she is giving you time to decide…to decide who you will choose to be the fayth for the Final Aeon," I said in a hollow voice.

"It is not too late," Auron said as he took a few steps closer to my uncle. "It is not too late! Let us turn back! The truth of this pilgrimage is not what we thought it was. It is not what we had believed in. We have been deceived by Yevon's teachings!"

Braska didn't back down. If anything, there was even more hope in his eyes than ever before. "If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?" he countered.

"But...my lord," Auron's voice was beginning to lose its strength. "There must be another way!"

"This is the only way we got now!" Jecht shouted as he crossed his arms over his lean chest. "So be it." He turned his gaze to Braska. "Make me the fayth. I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. _My _Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player and show him the view from the top, you know?" He smiled for a second, obviously recalling happier times, but then his face turned serious again. "But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. My dream's never gonna come true. So make me the fayth!" He pounded his fist against his chest determinedly. "I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know?"

Auron growled from next to me. "Don't do this, Jecht! If you live...there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know! We just need some time…"

_He sounds just like I did through the majority of Yunie's pilgrimage._

Why was that so surprising to me? So hard to believe?

Jecht didn't back down, either. "Believe me, I thought this through. Besides... I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful!"

"Jecht," Braska started to say with a sad tone in his voice.

"What!?" Jecht was immediately on the defensive. "You're not gonna try to stop me, too?"

Braska shook his head a few times. "Sorry." He gave Jecht a genuine smile. "I mean...thank you."

Jecht nodded, sighing as he walked over to Auron who was still in a state of despair. "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. So guard him well. Make sure he gets there."

Auron closed his eyes as he nodded a few times.

"And one last thing…" Jecht trailed off as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Go ahead," Auron said in his low, hollow voice.

"Don't forget about the promise you made to me. About the runt?" Jecht laughed. "I know you'll find a way to get to _my _Zanarkand. If anyone can do it, you can!" He looked at me. "And, hey! Maybe Rikku'll even help you!"

I shook my head, closing my eyes and trying to hide the fact that tears were running down my cheeks. "Sure I will," I said with a choked voice.

"Thanks," Jecht grabbed my arm, pulling me into his chest in a bear hug. "For everything, kiddo. Watch over Auron for me too, would ya?"

I nodded into his chest as more tears fell.

Jecht cleared his throat as he carefully detached himself from me. Then he gave Auron an expectant look.

"I…" Auron started, clearing his throat. "I give you my word, Jecht. I will guard your son with my life."

"Thanks, Auron." Jecht gave Auron a toothy grin. "You were always a stiff, but that's what I liked most about you."

Braska stepped forward to face Auron as well. "I trust you remember the promise you made to me regarding Yuna?" he asked softly.

Auron nodded once. His words seemed to be all used up at that moment.

"Thank you," Braska said, bowing to his friend and guardian. Then, he turned to face me. "Rikku," he smiled, "I have something I wish to ask of you, too." He motioned for me to come closer to him.

As I took a step to him, he met me halfway, pulling me into a hug. He leaned his head towards my ear. "When you return from here…will you please protect Yuna?" he whispered so no one else would hear. "As my niece and as Yuna's cousin, I would have no more trust in anyone but you, Rikku."

I blinked in astonishment, my throat closing up. I wasn't able to say or do anything other than gasp.

_He…he knows about me…and probably knew for the whole time…how could that happen…!?!? _

_Was I...was I__ not convincing enough?_

Braska winked at me before stepping away from our embrace. "Again, you have my thanks."

_How did he find out!?_

Jecht clapped his hands before rubbing them together rapidly. "Well, let's go! Yunalesca's probably waitin' to turn me into the fayth thing or whatever."

Jecht and Braska turned to head up the stairs to meet with Lady Yunalesca, but Auron stepped in front of them. "Lord Braska! Jecht!"

Jecht groaned. "What do you want now?"

Auron ignored the impatience in Jecht's voice. "Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"

I closed my eyes, more tears falling, as I nodded in agreement to Auron's statement. That wouldn't change anything, though. Right?

"But there's always a chance it won't come back this time," Braska reminded him. "It's always worth trying."

Jecht nodded. "I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."

Auron lifted his gave from the floor to Jecht's face. "You...have a plan?"

Braska faced Jecht as well, a look of confusion on his face. "Jecht?"

"Trust me, I'll think of something," Jecht laughed obnoxiously as he and Braska made their way up the stairs…to their deaths.

Next to me, Auron dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands. I tried to reach out to him for reassurance, for comfort, but some unknown force was holding me back.

I tried to call out to Auron for help, but I choked on my words. Everything around me was starting to blur and fade away, and there was nothing I could do about it. Auron was disappearing right in front of my eyes…again.

_W-What's going on!?!?_

---X---X---X---X---X---

A/N: Kay, so this was a day late. SORRY! But this chapter was much harder to write than I had originally thought. AND, just so you know, there are only a few more chapters after this ((tears up)) So thanks to everyone for the love and support. Much appreciated!! Keep the reviews coming and I'll try to update as soon and as often as I can!! XD


	16. CH:15

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 15_

---R---E---C---A---P---

I tried to call out to Auron for help, but I choked on my words. Everything around me was starting to blur and fade away, and there was nothing I could do about it. Auron was disappearing right in front of my eyes…again.

_W-What's…going on!?!?_

---X---X---X---X---X---

A canopy of white light that was that I was becoming _oh so familiar_ with once again surrounded me, blinding me and making me feel weightless as it lifted me high, high, _high _into the skies.

It was as if I was walking on clouds. I would've felt like I was in heaven…but the thought instantly faded away as I realized that the man I loved wasn't even here with me. That was like my own personal _hell._

And he was still alone in Zanarkand, suffering in his unbearable anguish.

_He'd better be okay…_

Blinking a few times, my vision started to clear as I took in the white puffs that were all around me. "Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

A youthful laugh was my response. "Rikku. It's good to see you again."

I sighed, shaking my head and closing my eyes. "I should've guessed. Baathum." When I slowly opened my eyes, I was greeted with a smirking child-fayth right in front of me. "So what do you want now? I mean…could you have picked more _terrible _time?" I groaned impatiently.

Baathum's smile faltered slightly. "I brought you here for a reason, Rikku. The mission-"

"Is almost complete," I cut him off. "And _blah blah blah. _Did you really have to take me away from Auron and everyone in Zanarkand just to tell me that?" I paused for a moment when a thought came to mind. "Hell, you've _already _told me that!" I practically screeched.

He didn't so much as blink at my tantrum. "The reason I have brought you here," he continued, "is because you need to make a choice."

My brows furrowed. "So I actually have a say in what happens on this so-called mission now? When did that happen?"

"Precisely my point." Baathum sighed tiredly. "I regret having not given you a choice at all in your situation, Rikku." He bowed his head. "And I'm going against my word to the Superior Fayth by my actions right now, but it is only because I am truly sorry."

My eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! H-Hang on a minute!" I stammered, waving my hands in front of myself. "_You _are apologizing…to _me_?" I poked myself in the chest as I pointed there to help clarify my question. "Are you being serious?"

The fayth merely nodded slowly.

I laughed. "_You? _Mr. High-and-mighty-fayth?"

He nodded again.

"Apologizing?" I tried one more time before Baathum uncrossed his arms and let quite an unmannerly snort. "To _me_?"

"Yes," he said through pursed lips. "May I continue now?"

I nodded apologetically. "Yeah, sorry. Please finish explaining." I crossed my arms. "I'm curious to hear what was so important that you had to take me away from Auron when he needed someone the most."

Baathum sighed. "Well, now that you mention Auron's name, that _does _have something to do with why I have brought you here."

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. He clearly took that as a cue to continue.

"Because…you see," Baathum turned his back on me as he began to slowly and dramatically motion his hands through the air, "you haven't left him alone at all. Or at least, not _really._"

I blinked a few times in my confusion. "What? I don't understand." I finally looked over at the area that Baathum was facing to see that he was waving his hands through the air for a specific reason, and that _wasn't_ just to overemphasize his point.

He was clearing some of the misty, cloudy white space that was directly in front of him with his spiritual magic. As I took a few steps towards that area to stand next to Baathum, my jaw dropped again. The huge opening in the clouds created a type of screen, revealing exactly what was happening during the big battle against Sin that I seemed to be inconveniently absent for.

I wondered how on Spira the time could have possibly passed that quickly. Just a moment ago, I was still in Zanarkand with Auron, waiting for Braska to return with his newly acquired fayth. And now, the Final Summoning was mere minutes away from occurring.

There was a familiar flash of blonde hair and a yellow bikini darting around during the battle. But…wait a second. _Could that be me down there!?!?_

"Baathum?" I muttered as I continued to stare down below at the battle in the desolate part of Zanarkand. "What…is going…on?" My heart was hammering into my ribcage painfully, and my ears were ringing with the pressure and anxiety that was weighing down on me. I turned to Baathum with a scorching glare when he didn't respond. "TELL ME!!"

That time, the fayth had the decency of looking abashed. He turned to face me, but he didn't meet my eyes.

_Like I could actually see his eyes anyway, pfft. His hood shields them from me. I wonder why…NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT! Make him explain what the hell is going on here!_

"Rikku," he started.

"Don't you dare apologize to me again, Baathum!" I snapped angrily. "All I want to hear coming out of your mouth is an explanation. And a _good _one, at that!" I looked down at the battle against Sin again. "How can I be down there if I'm right here with you…?" I trailed off.

Baathum hung his head sadly as he sighed. "Rikku, it is difficult to explain, but I will try my best."

I crossed my arms, trying to ignore the fact that my eyes were starting to water.

_Geez, I've cried more on this stupid "mission" than I have in my entire life!_

"So try," I said softly.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "What you are witnessing below right now is something that has already happened, and something that _would _have happened again, had I not taken you away from Zanarkand at that particular moment."

My look of pure confusion enticed him to further explain.

"What I mean to say, Rikku, is…you have already been sent to the past to complete the very same mission I have sent you on."

I shook my head. "That's impossible. I think I would remember being sent to the past, Baathum!" I stomped my foot on the ground, which didn't really have an effect since it was like stepping on a pillow. It was childish as well, but I didn't really care. "And I _don't _remember anything like that!"

Baathum nodded. "That is good because you _shouldn't _remember anything."

"W-What!?" I sputtered out.

He crossed his arms as he thought of a better way to say what he was trying to explain. "This Rikku," he pointed at me, "has never been sent into the past before." He sighed. "But others have..." He motioned towards the ongoing battle down below. "Time and space…are two very delicate components of life, Rikku. If someone in your position were to go back in time and alter something that happened, what would you think would happen?"

"The future would be different…and messed up," I replied instantly.

Baathum nodded. "One would think that…however, it is not the case." He took a step closer to me. "When the past is altered in any way, shape or form, instead of the first future events occurring, there will be an alternate path for the now changed past to take.

"Every time something is changed in the past, there is a shift - a branch of sorts - that leads to two separate, very different futures. One of the futures is the one from which you came. And the other is an unknown future, affected only by the time-journeyer's actions in the past. Because of this, any of your actions or choices on this pilgrimage with Lord Braska and his guardians would not _directly _affect the future that _you_ are from.

"So there will be an alternate future, where there was a third guardian named Rikku who befriended and journeyed with the summoner Braska on his way to defeat Sin."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "So what you're telling me is that…no matter what I did here in the past, _my _future…the future I'm from…would never…ever change from the way it is right now?"

Baathum gave a quick nod. "Yes, precisely."

"So what I do…will only make a difference for the alternate future?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, Rikku. You seem to understand the gist of what I was trying to explain." He looked pleased with himself.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure that no tears were falling, and I took a couple steps away from Baathum, towards the screen that showed the battle with Sin. "So there have been alternate Rikkus that have tried to finish this mission…and what I'm seeing right now is a record or something of one of those Rikkus?"

Baathum appeared at my side. "Yes. But you are forgetting the most important detail. All of those Rikkus…have failed miserably with their missions."

I slowly turned to look at him. "Who's to say I'll be any different?"

"You have the willpower and drive to succeed, Rikku," Baathum complimented. "I am sure of it."

I shook my head slowly, closing my eyes. "Do I really, Baathum? Do I? Because right now, I really don't feel that way!" I yelled. "Why the _hell _would I even bother with this mission if it won't change anything!?"

"But it will change the course of the-"

"Of the _alternate _future, yeah I get it!" I snapped angrily. "But why would you even have the nerve of telling me all of that and still expect me to go through with it?" My eyes locked on Auron's form down below as he fought and struggled against the mighty Sin. My heart started to race again, but for a different reason.

"You don't need me to tell you the answer to that, Rikku," he stated as I continued to observe the red-clad form. "You already know…just think about it for a moment."

My gut constricted excruciatingly as my eyes widened. "He's…he's the one I have to save." I wrapped my arms around my torso, falling to my knees. "I have to save Auron…"

Baathum put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I dissolved to tears. "Rikku, please, do not cry."

"I'm n-n-not crying!" I wailed pathetically, shrugging his hand away. "I just…need to s-save Auron…"

I heard a heavy, yet pleased sigh from next to me. "I am glad to hear that you finally understand," Baathum stated. "So that brings us to the reason for my bringing you here to this place."

I looked up at the child-fayth, blinking away tears as I did so. "The part about my choice?"

He nodded. "Yes, you have a choice, now that you know the entire truth, of whether you want to try to complete the mission…or return to your present time."

I sniffled, thinking about it for a minute.

_Auron still won't be in the future I return to, even if I save him. But…shouldn't I try anyway? Auron deserves a chance at life, after everything he's sacrificed…so be it if that chance is in a future that I will never get to see. It's not all about me, anyway. This is for Auron!_

"Okay, Baathum." I stood up carefully. "I'll do it."

He reached a hand out to help me straighten myself upright. "Are you sure this is what you wish to do, Rikku? You have a choice this time."

I nodded fiercely. "Yes…I just hope I can do it."

He smiled at me. "Do not fear anything of those likes, Rikku. You possess the potential of completing this mission…to save the life of your beloved friend. I know you can."

A sudden thought came to my mind. "Hey, uh…I have a quick question for you."

"Alright," he replied, crossing his arms. "You may ask me anything, Rikku."

"Um, how did Braska know that I was his niece?"

Baathum shook his head slowly, shrugging at the same time. "I honestly cannot say for sure, Rikku. I simply know that Lord Braska has an incredibly large amount of intuition and faith. When you first arrived, I believe you reminded him of his wife, and when you said your name was Rikku-"

"Oops."

"-he stuck with the feeling that you must have been his connected to him in some special way, even if all the pieces of _how _and _why _you were there did not completely add up."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," I replied with a sigh. "He and Yunie always trusted their guts, and they always seemed to be right!"

"That they were," Baathum agreed with a smile. "I am sorry to part with you so soon, Rikku, but I believe it is time for you to return to your mission if you still wish to complete it."

"I definitely do," I smiled back, startling the little fayth by pulling him into a tight hug. "And thank you so much for everything, buddy," I muttered before pulling away from him. "Even though you were an annoying little brat the majority of the time."

Baathum smirked in response. "It was my pleasure." The clouds and white mist were beginning to fade away again when the fayth remembered something. He walked over to me, placing something cold and heavy in my hand. "This will help."

Then everything vanished.

---X---X---X---X---X---

When I came to, I was lying on the floor exactly where I had been in Yunalesca's lair of the Dome before I was taken away by Baathum. There wasn't anyone around, and the cold air was giving me a fearful, apprehensive kind of feeling.

Suddenly remembering that there was something in my hand, I looked down. I nearly cried out in surprise when I saw what it was that Baathum had left with me.

It was a bright green stone, shimmering in the dim light surrounding me, and weighing my hand down. The only problem was…I had no idea what it was for or how to use it. And I had a _lot _of knowledge of these kinds of things, so that was really saying something. Shrugging to myself, I decided to discard it in one of the many pockets of my skirt.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do right now?" I asked myself. "There's no one around. Where could Auron be…?" I trailed off.

A few seconds later, I heard raised voices coming from up the stairs leading to the place I once fought Yunalesca…in a different time.

I finally knew exactly what I had to do, and I nodded to myself determinedly, sprinting up the stairs toward Auron and the she-devil.

---X---X---X---X---X---

"How could you send them to their deaths, knowing that Sin would return!?" Auron shouted at Yunalesca, who merely stood there with her arms crossed, smirking at Auron. "Sin always returns!"

She let out a sharp, biting laugh. "You fool. The cycle will never end. That is the way it must always be, for that is the way it always _has _been."

"No!" Auron yelled, unbrandishing his sword. "Where is the sense in all of this? Braska believed in Yu Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him-"

"They chose to die," Yunalesca cut him off, "because they had hope. Something of which you seem to have lost."

Auron was shaking with rage, and a few moments later he started to charge toward Yunalesca, gripping his sword over his head.

That was when I knew it was the time to make my presence known. "STOP!" I screamed just before Auron reached Yunalesca. He froze in place, lowering his sword and turning to face me. "Stop it, Auron," I said, more softly that time. I took a few steps closer to him as he stared at me. "If you _kill_ her, nothing will change. Braska and Jecht will still be gone, and you'll still be left feeling guilty."

"Wise girl," Yunalesca commented as she sneered at me. "But not wise enough!" In a split-second, she surged her fist forward, ramming it right into Auron's gut and sending him spiraling backwards several yards.

"Auron!" I ran towards him, skidding to a stop on my knees. "Are you alright?" I asked gently, wiping his hair away from his face.

He blinked open his eyes and stared at me with an unreadable look. "I told you not to follow me here, Rikku," he stated through gritted teeth. "I _told _you-"

"Like I care!" I decided to just go along with what Auron had said. I didn't remember him telling me anything like that specifically, but I figured that Baathum had sent me back here, replacing another "Rikku" on her mission. Or something like that…maybe. Who knew? I was so confused at that point anyway, so it wasn't like it mattered anymore. _I _certainly didn't care.

I was just here to save Auron's life.

And I was going to do it no matter what.

Ignoring Auron's protests, I stood up carefully and unsheathed the sword from the holster on my back. "Now, what I just told you…doesn't mean that _I _can't be the one to kill Yunalesca!" I smirked, dashing towards her to strike.

Yunalesca was too quick, however, dodging my swipe at the last second. She glared at me with a tinge of surprise in her features. I figured the surprise was more because of the fact that I _dared _to pick a fight with her than anything else.

"Fight me!" I yelled, jabbing at her once more. "Not Auron!"

She laughed, side-stepping and parrying my attacks. "If death is what you wish for, I can grant it to you easily," she said, malice dripping from her words. She raised her arms into the air, as if calling on some celestial being for help. Then, tentacles suddenly sprouted from below and behind her body.

It was just like before. I was scared then - fighting with Yunie at my side - but I was _not _scared now!

"You're too cocky, _Lady _Yunalesca," I commented as I back-flipped out of the way of one of her tentacle attacks. "Learn to be a little modest and then _maybe _people will learn to respect you."

Pulling a grenade out of one of my pockets, I tossed it over to her for a friendly surprise. I smiled to myself when she screamed in agony, a few of her disgusting tentacles smoking in the explosion's aftermath. "How dare you!" she screeched, waving her hand towards me and sending me flying backwards to land on my rear end.

_I forgot about her semi-telekinetic powers, _I thought morosely. _That's such an unfair advantage…but I'll still win!_

A few of her tentacles had managed to wrap themselves around my legs before I had the chance to get up again. They started pulling me towards Yunalesca, and when I gazed into her eyes, all I saw was evil, hate, and death in the orbs. That was definitely something to be frightened of, but I still wasn't about to back down.

"_Rikku_!" Auron shouted from somewhere behind me.

That was enough to snap me out of my temporary daze. "Take this!" I arched my back up as high as I could, using my hands to propel me forward into a flip. Before the rotation was complete, I used the katana to slice the tentacles that were gripping my legs.

"You foolish bitch!" Yunalesca shrieked as she staggered backward a few paces. She was obviously in a lot of pain.

Maybe that would teach her to fight fair instead of using those stupid tentacle thingies…

"Who are _you _calling a bitch?" I asked with a huge smile on my face, cupping a hand to my ear to antagonize her further. Fortunately - or maybe it was unfortunately - she was even more enraged when she heard my flippant remark.

Yunalesca raised her hand into the air again, a look of pure concentration on her face. She closed her eyes, and after a few more seconds of apprehension on my part, she surged her hand forward.

I was completely rocketed backwards yet again, but with more force than ever before. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the hard impact that was sure to come…but when it didn't end up coming at all, I was so confused.

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes open, only to face none other than Auron. He was looking down at me with a _very _small smile on his face. It was then that I realized that he was holding me in his arms. "You caught me?" I asked stupidly.

He nodded once, gently putting me down on my own two feet.

We both broke eye contact from each other when Yunalesca's harsh laughter drifted over to us. "Well isn't that _precious_?" she sneered, looking from Auron to me, then back again. "I didn't realize that the foolish guardians were in love!" She laughed again, using her hand to whip her hair out of her face. "That is going to make granting you your deaths even more enjoyable."

From my peripheral vision, I could tell that Auron's jaw was clenched and that his fists were balled up in rage. "Yunalesca," he started, shaking his head slowly. "I am going to kill you."

"_Yeah_, you psycho, so just shut up," I added with an equal amount of hatred in my voice.

Yunalesca shook her head slowly and condescendingly, laughing at us once more. "You are imbeciles if you think you can defeat me." In one swift move, she teleported herself right in front of me, using her long-nailed fingers to slash at my face.

I was surprised by the strength of her attack as I staggered and fell backwards. The back of my skull collided with the hard stone floor, making a resounding _cracking _noise. As I was sprawled out on the ground in pain, it felt like all of my stamina and energy were dripping away from me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My whole body started to twitch and convulse painfully.

_Tysh…her poison…_

I must've looked just as bad as I felt because Auron unsheathed his sword again, pointing it at Yunalesca's face and yelling, "What did you do to her!?"

She placed her hands on her hips and shrugged. "Only what I promised I would grant her. Eternal life in death." She tilted her head back as she laughed evilly.

My face was on fire from where she had struck me, and I couldn't say or do anything to get myself out of this situation. I knew for a fact that we were fresh out of antidotes; we used the last one on Jecht before we had even arrived at Zanarkand.

It hurt so bad…and I was pretty this was what death felt like…

"Yunalesca!" Auron shouted - my aching skull couldn't handle his loud volume very well_...ouch!_ - and took a swipe at her just as she re-teleported herself to where she was standing earlier. "You will pay for all that you have done!"

That was the last thing I heard Auron say.

His voice, along with Yunalesca's voice, was beginning to ebb away from my hearing. My body was slowly numbing from my head all the way to my feet. I supposed that was a good thing since my face had felt like it had been struck by a million bolts of lightning, and my skull felt like it had literally cracked wide open.

I would've sighed in contentment at my total state of nothingness - for this dark place had no pain, no worries, and no…no Auron?

_Wait, what?_

Suddenly, I felt something burning at my upper thigh. It was red hot, scalding my skin like it was trying to keep me awake and out of this oblivion.

_What is that weird feeling?_

The darkness was starting to fade away, my vision was clearing, and my pain was returning - though it was considerably less than it was before.

"What?" I muttered, blinking my eyes a few times to see if the starry sky would still be above me every time I checked. "Auron?" I coughed, slowly trying to sit up.

My leg still felt like it was on fire, and placing a hand to inspect what was going on, I came across a lumpy shape in my pocket…that was glowing. "Huh?" I pulled it out.

It was the bright green stone that Baathum had given to me. I remembered he had said, _"This will help." _

The dots were all connecting in my brain. This stone…had been what had saved me from the poison. I was sure of it. What else could have brought me back from the bottomless abyss of darkness?

My head was still throbbing in pain, though. "Thank you, Baathum," I muttered before standing up. Looking around, I noticed that I was completely alone up here. Yunalesca was gone, and Auron was nowhere to be found---

A groan from a few yards ahead of me reached my ears. "Auron!" I ran over to where he was sprawled out on the ground, quivering in pain. Dropping to my knees and trying not to cry, I assessed the life-threatening wounds that were scattered throughout his body. "D-Did Yunalesca do this to you?" I ignored all of my own aches and bruises. Auron's life was at stake!

His eyes were still closed and he looked as if he only had a few moments left on Spira. As I gazed at his face, I had to clap my hands over my mouth when I noticed the vertical slash from his hairline, across his eye, all the way to his chin.

_I can't believe this happened! That's the same scar that the Auron from the future had…_

Clearing my thoughts from their nostalgic and saddening path, I had to take a steadying breath to get myself back on track…so I could focus on helping Auron. But what could I do? I didn't have any items with me, and the only type of magic that I was practiced with was _black _magic. Not white magic.

"Auron, please say something," I muttered through quivering lips. "Please, tell me how I can help you! I _can't_ let you die!!"

After all the time I'd spent in the past with Auron and everybody else…after all the battles, the newly-made friends, the laughter, the tears…

Auron was going to die. And it was all my fault. I should've been here with him to protect him from Yunalesca. Or at least to let her kill me in his place. _That _would have been better than seeing him die. _Anything _would have been better…

The tears were cascading down my cheeks at that point, and the slash on the side of my face from Yunalesca stung a little bit when the salt from the tears touched it.

"Auron, p-p-please…" I begged pathetically. "Don't…don't go. You have to fight it. Open your eyes!"

It was no use. Auron was still motionless, and he had become even more pale than he was before.

I collapsed in a heap on his chest, letting the tears overtake me. I barely even noticed that everything around us was fading away again.

But this time, Auron didn't fade. He stayed with me.

It didn't make a difference, though.

He wasn't breathing anymore.

_You can't be dead, Auron…y-you just..._

"_YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME_!!"

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N: **Hey, everybody! I hope you liked this chapter ((SO sorry about the cliffie again!!)); I know it was kinda confusing when Baathum was trying to explain some of it to Rikku, but if you have questions, feel free to ask and I'll happily reply. Though, keep in mind there are still 2 more chapters and an epilogue ((or at least that's how I'm planning it in my mind)) so more questions may be answered then! =) Okeydokey, until next time, everyone! And thanks for ALL the support! XD


	17. CH:16

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 16_

"A-Auron," I whimpered, my breath labored and unsteady as I continued to cry uncontrollably. "Please, don't let go…" I closed my eyes, slowly lowering my head to rest it on his chest. My breathing relaxed a _little _when my ears picked up the faint sound of a heartbeat. Auron was still alive. He was fighting death like the warrior I knew he was.

And I was determined to stay right there with him until he woke up again. No matter what.

So maybe if I just stayed like that, in Auron's arms…everything would seem like it could be alright. I could just pretend that we were taking a little bit of a break from all the constant fighting and traveling that we had been enduring for the past several months. Auron was just…asleep. Yeah. And I was looking out for him until he woke up…so then we could leave and get back to our journey!

_I don't think you can get this pale…this cold…from sleeping._

No way. This whole imagination thing was not working out for me at all. Auron wasn't asleep. And even if he _was_, he would have never allowed me to embrace him…in this way. At least I didn't think so. I wasn't sure if I would ever get a chance to find out one way or the other _now_.

"Oh, god," I muttered, pressing my body even closer to Auron's. "I am so s-s-sorry for letting this happen to you, A-Auron. I should've been there to help you. I was _stupid_. And weak." I lifted my head from its previous position close to his shoulder. "And in love, I think."

"_Rikku!?"_

I could have sworn I just heard a voice calling my name. But that would be too good to be true, wouldn't it? I shrugged the weird feeling off, assuming the voice to just be another figment of my imagination.

A soft smile flitted across my face as I realized something. "I guess I didn't think I was in love with you, Auron." I blinked a few tears away from my eyes. "I _know_ I was. And I still am!"

I put my hand over Auron's abdomen. To my complete misfortune, a wound was steadily seeping out a generous amount of blood. I pressed down as hard as I could with my bare hands to try to staunch the bleeding because I didn't think there was anything else to use as a practical tourniquet. Then again, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at that particular moment…

"_RIKKU!"_

There was that weird voice again. But who could be calling my name right now? I was sure to be inhabiting a weird celestial place again, like the one that Baathum had taken me to. Right?

I gasped when I finally took the time to glance away from Auron. I looked up. We clearly weren't in Zanarkand anymore. But we weren't in the celestial space, either. Trees were scattered around me, surrounding us and blowing in the wind. Then, the sound of trickling water reached my ears. I slowly turned my head around to see what was behind me.

_How could this be real?_

The waters of the Moonflow were right there, rushing up and down the coast in their repetitive motions.

"_Rikku, could that truly be you…?"_

The voice sounded really muffled, and as I looked around, I still couldn't see anyone…anywhere. "Who is that?" I wondered aloud, getting more and more creeped out by the second. I stood up to take a better look, when a loud _crunch _came from right underneath my foot. "Huh?"

I slowly lifted my foot away from where I had just stepped. Confusion settled in on me when I saw it…and when I realized I didn't even know what _it _was.

There were sparks and wires poking out from the damage I had done by stepping on it. Machina was the one thing that was screaming in my mind. This thing looked like purely Al Bhed-made _machina_.

"Why would there be machina laying around here in this time period?" I thought aloud. "Al Bhed are still discriminated against, so why would they risk leaving this behind?" I squatted down to take a better look at it. "Whatever _it _is…"

"Lady Rikku?" A soft, accented voice came from right behind me.

I bolted upright again and whipped around to face the intruder. I was a nanosecond away from unsheathing my katana when I saw that it was just Tromell, the Guado goober.

But wait a minute…this Tromell looked much older, sadder, wiser. Even _nicer_! Could that honestly be possible?

"Tromell?" I asked timidly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He stuttered around for words for a few moments before bowing to me with a huge smile on his face. "Lady Rikku, I am so glad to have found you. Your presence has been sorely missed." When he straightened himself, he motioned to the area behind him. "Guadosalam is merely up this path, my lady. I am sure you have been wishing to make contact with you friends. They have been looking for y-"

"Why would you want me to be in Guadosalam again, Tromell?" I spat out. "Remember what happened last time I was there? You tried to hurt me! And you only let me go because Braska showed up!"

Tromell had a bewildered look on his face. "I know not of what you speak, my lady." Even as he said it, a brief - _very _brief - hint of recognition dawned on his features. But it disappeared faster than I even had a chance to fully register it. "Your friends have been looking for you for the last several months. I assure you, they will be extremely pleased to find that you are unharmed…" His eyes trailed to the various slashes and scars all across my body before settling on the gash on the side of my face. "Or at least…moderately unharmed."

"What are you talking about, Tromell? Braska and Jecht can't be looking for me. They're gone," I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Tromell nodded a few times. "Well, yes. Too right you are. Lord Braska and Sir Jecht cannot possibly be searching for you because they have been deceased for over ten years," he explained in a calm voice.

_WHAT!?!?_

I blinked in astonishment. My heart started to pound against my chest again. This couldn't actually be happening. This wasn't real! There was no way that I could possibly be back in the future…in _my own time_! Or was it all just a dream?

I turned around to make sure that Auron was still there.

He was. _Thank the gods._

I rushed back to his side when I realized that I had left him unattended for the past several minutes. It wasn't like there was anything I could do to help him besides stay with him. But I still felt awful. Deep down, I felt like my presence could actually help Auron's recovery somewhat.

_Hey, wait…I have an idea!_

"Tromell?" I asked. When I looked up to make eye contact with him, I noticed that he was staring at Auron's mortally wounded body with an awed - and slightly terrified - expression. He must not have noticed him laying there until this very moment. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"A-Anything, my lady!" He replied with a nervous bow. "Speak your wish and I will be at your service."

I smiled sadly at the immense difference between the past Tromell and _this _Tromell. It was funny how time changed people…

"Can you help me get him to Guadosalam? Are there really good healers there that can save him?" I started to tear up again. "I don't think he can last much longer…"

Tromell bounded over to me as fast as his large feet could carry him. "But of course, my lady." He looked down at me with a kindhearted expression on his face. From this angle, I could really tell that this was truly an aged Tromell. He was definitely older. And much _much _nicer.

I was back in the future. _My _future.

"Thank you so much, Tromell. I appreciate this." A small smile lined my features.

He merely nodded his head in reply.

So together, Tromell and I carried Auron all the way to Guadosalam.

---X---X---X---X---X---

I was lost in thought for the entire walk.

_Life, death, good, evil, friends, family, enemies, goals, fights, dreams, hope, love, hate…_

I wondered if everything was going to be different now that I was finally back in my own time period. Had everyone missed me? Were they really upset with me? Or will they be mad once they find me? Was I supposed to tell them where I had been and what I had been doing?

I sighed, shaking my head and repositioning my hold on Auron.

_How am I going to explain the situation with Auron? If he even makes it…_

I gasped at the negative way my thoughts were turning.

_NO! Auron will make it! He has to … What am I even thinking!?!?_

I would've slapped myself in the face if I had a free hand to do it with…but I clearly didn't have access to that appendage right now. In my head, I made a mental note to do it a little later on, _for sure_.

---X---X---X---X---X---

Once we finally got to Guadosalam - I was still lost in thoughts, mentally berating myself for the way some of those thoughts were starting to turn out - Tromell and the healers had to practically pry me away from Auron so they could service him with minimal distractions.

And I supposed that meant that _I _was what they were referring to when they said "distractions," right?

_How rude!_

"Let me stay with him!" I screamed as they left me in the main entrance of Tromell's - and what was once Seymour's - mansion. "You won't even know I'm there, I promise…" My voice gradually became softer when I realized that I was fighting a losing battle. They weren't about to let me go with them.

_At least they'll help Auron._

"Lady Rikku, I understand that you wish to remain with your friend," Tromell stated with an apologetic look on his face, "but it is necessary for your wounds to be examined as well." Just as Tromell said it, another healer arrived, looking at me expectantly.

I shook my head a few times, ignoring the throbbing pain in my skull as I did so - it was steadily becoming more noticeable, especially now that Auron wasn't with me anymore; _I _was now the distractionless one. Ironic, huh? I hoped I didn't have a concussion or anything. My face still burned a bit, too. I sort of wondered how bad that gash turned out. Would there be a scar? Am I-

_GAH!! I need to stop thinking so hard. My head hurts even more when I do that!_

I cupped the uninjured side of my face with my hand, closing my eyes for a few seconds. "No, you guys!! NO!" I shouted. When they recoiled at my forcefulness, I toned it down a bit, feeling a bit bad for being so damn difficult for them to deal with. I turned to Tromell with an apologetic gleam in my eyes. "Uh, no. I'm fine, Tromell," I insisted. "Trust me."

"But my lady, your wounds could be more serious than you think they are," Tromell said knowledgably, but then he sighed when I didn't yield to him one bit. "Alright then." His eyes brightened when he thought of something. "But will you allow the healer to help you once we learn more of your friend's condition?" He paused for a moment. "Rather…once he is completely healed?"

That was fair, I supposed. After all, Tromell went out of his way to help us today. I owed him now.

"Yeah, fine," I agreed, crossing my arms. The healer nodded before bounding up the staircase to where everyone else was helping Auron. I could only assume that they would need as many healers as they could get, considering how bad Auron's condition was. I shuddered when the image of his bloodied face flickered in my mind. "Tromell?" I asked in a soft voice after the healer had disappeared.

"Yes, my lady?" he replied with an easygoing smile.

I scuffed the heel of my boot against the floor nervously. "Did you…uh…happen to call my name a few times before you found me out there?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could.

Tromell's brow creased as he shook his head. "No, I did not. I was not searching for you, actually, though I am ecstatic to have found you. I was simply on a walk," he explained. "I only called you by name the one time, and that was once I recognized the person I had stumbled across." He scratched his chin with a long-nailed finger. "And I am quite certain that I called out _Lady _Rikku," he added. "If that is helpful."

I nodded, biting my lip. _Then who was saying my name earlier? _I shook my head slowly. _Screw it…who cares? All that matters is that Auron gets better. Soon, preferably._

I took a seat on one of the comfortable-looking couches a little further into the mansion.

_But how did I even bring the past-Auron to _my future_? This is all so confusing!_

At that particular moment I my life, I had _never_ wished to see or to talk to Baathum more.

Could I be anymore confused than I was right now?

I certainly hoped not…

---X---X---X---X---X---

"-seems to be healing quite w-"

"-I will wake the La-"

"-reful!"

"-to be severed concussed-"

"-ku?"

The words were literally flowing through one ear, then directly out the other. The function of my brain at that point was obsolete. I was so incredibly _tired_, so loopy, and so incoherent at that point. Wait…those all pretty much meant the same thing, right? See, point proven.

I wasn't even sure if I was awake or asleep right now. That was kinda sad.

"--kku?"

Did someone just say my name? Huh, funny. I couldn't bring myself to care. I was too comfortable doing was I was doing right now. Hmm, that led me to my next dilemma. What was I doing? Was I awake? Asleep? Dreaming? Dead…?

"Lady Rikku, wake up!"

Okay, so I was apparently sleeping. Thank you, mystery voice for solving problem number one. Now, for problem number two…where was I?

"Lady Rikku, please wake up. You are in need of treatment for your wounds!" an older, accented voice drifted into my dreamland. Well, I supposed it wasn't called a dreamland since I wasn't necessarily dreaming, but you get my point. "You are in danger of a concussion. We must check your vitals!"

"Huh?" I mumbled disjointedly. "_Whozeratohuh_?"

The owner of the voice cleared his throat patiently and politely. "My lady, it is Tromell speaking. Please, wake up."

Oh, yeah. Tromell. Guadosalam…_Auron!_

My eyes darted open and I sat up in a flash. "What? Oww!" I gripped my head in pain. I did a stupid thing by moving so soon, so fast after _just _waking up.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid-_

"You are anything but stupid, Lady Rikku," Tromell said good-naturedly.

_I just said that out loud?_

Tromell cleared his throat again. "Yes, you said that out loud, my lady."

I slowly removed my hand from my face, doing my very best to refrain from wincing in pain. Had those lights always been that bright? And had Tromell's voice always sounded that _loud_?

I mean, _geez!_

"Oh! It's just you, Tromell," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "For a minute there, I didn't remember anything. I thought I was…" I trailed off.

Tromell tilted his head to the side in obvious interest. "You believed you were what, Lady Rikku?" He crossed his arms patiently.

I shook my head, which was stupid because itstill _hurt_! You would've thought I learned after the first couple times, right? "It's just, I thought I was dead or something, Tromell." I laughed softly. "It's ridiculous…"

Tromell uncrossed his arms and took a seat next to me on the huge couch. "It is not ridiculous, my lady. I know not what you and your friend have just been through to sustain such deadly wounds, but I am sure that it was quite a painful and terrifying experience," he commented as if he was talking about the weather, or the proper feeding methods of chocobos, or something equally boring.

Not like I didn't adore chocobos. Clasko would kill me if he so much as heard me think that.

_I wonder how Clasko's doin' these days? He always loved those darn chocobos so much. Ooh! I could tell him the story about Bobo! He would love to hear about that and then we could-_

"I believe you may have sustained a more serious concussion than I had originally thought, my lady," Tromell stated conversationally, instantly cutting off all of my random and asinine thoughts. I then realized that Tromell was speaking in such calm and offhanded tones because he was more likely than not correct about my concussion. And if he was panicky about it…that would make _me _panicky! And in a lot more pain!

"I have a concussion!?" Tysh, I was getting panicky. So much for Tromell's earlier thoughtfulness. Oop, there it went, flying out the window. _Bye-bye, good intentions!_

He stood up slowly and carefully, trying not to disturb the couch and jar any other movements around me that would cause further pain. "Yes, my lady. And I am pleased to tell you that the healers will now have time to devote to you because they are finished with your friend. A large amount of time has passed while you were napping."

I jumped to my feet abruptly. "F-Finished with Auron? What are you saying, Tromell!?"

He bowed to me with brows furrowed in confusion due to my reaction. "My apologies. What I meant to say was that the healers are finished treating your friend. He is resting upstairs at present, and will wake in a few hours, I am guessing."

"Oh," I said stupidly, closing my eyes when the world started to spin around erratically. "Maybe that's a good idea. I don't feel very good all of a sudden."

"Uh, my lady?" Tromell questioned nervously. I wondered why he was sounding so apprehensive so suddenly. He had been the essence of calm and collected throughout this whole ordeal. _What happened?_ "I have one thing to inform you of that I believe is necessary to know."

"Okay…" I replied with my eyes still shut. "Go ahead. Tell me. I can take it, whatever it is."

Tromell chuckled uneasily. "Well, while you were resting, a few visitors arrived, wishing to see you. I told them to wait for just a few moments so I could rouse you from your sleep, but…" he trailed off.

My eyes blinked open and I stared him down. "But what?"

I had visitors!?

Why hadn't he said so in the first place!?

The Guado shifted uneasily in his stance. "But they are waiting just beyond this room," he explained. "And not very patiently, I might add. My life was actually threatened due to their ire."

I cracked a small smile at that, my heart beginning to palpitate irregularly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that for me, Tromell." I placed a hand on his own briefly. "Thank you for everything you've done." I turned towards the door. "I guess I'll go see who's waiting for me out there, huh."

Though, I already had a feeling I knew who was there.

"Wait, Lady Rikku! Your treatment-" Tromell tried to intervene, but was promptly cut off when I opened and shut the door leading to the next room.

"RIKKU!?"

"Cecdan!" (Sister!)

"You're alright!"

"Oui'na ymeja?" (You're alive?)

"We found you!"

"You broke the Commsphere that located you, Rikku!"

_Slap! _Someone whacked the owner of that last voice on the back of his head, shutting him up immediately. I wondered what a Commsphere was and who the owner of the voice was ... _I'll ask later._

Then, a plethora of voices assaulted my poor aching ears for the next several moments, followed by the owners of all of those voices proceeding to surround me, hug me, kiss me, and cry other various exclamations of joy, but I couldn't say I was unhappy to hear their words or receive their hugs.

After all, I had missed them, too.

---X---X---X---X---X---

Yunie, Brother, Buddy, a kid named Shinra - he made the "Commsphere," which was apparently the machina that I had broken when I arrived in the Moonflow with Auron - and Pops were all here in Guadosalam. I could hardly believe it. I really _was _back in my own time! I had missed them _all _so much…

And I was able to visit with all of them for couple minutes to catch up on some stuff - though we never completely touched on the fact that I had been _missing _for several months. But then Tromell busted in, and the whole happy reunion was broken apart by his stern, serious look. Plus, he claimed that I was in poor health, was greatly injured, and needed to be taken care of immediately. That won them all over right away.

It was cheating in my opinion because o_f course, _when Yunie heard that, she ordered me to a private room so that I could rest. _Pssh, like I needed rest! I've been doing nothing but resting since I got here! Well, at least in _my _opinion… _

I consented, but everybody knew it was reluctantly. They all knew that I hated - absolutely _despised - _hospitals, healthcare facilities, and any other place like that. And that was not even considering that fact that _I _was going to be the one in the hospital bed.

_Ugh, this really bites!_

But I had to deal with it. Because Yunie was Yunie. And because Pops looked like he was ready to have a heart attack after looking at my injuries. And because I did kinda feel like I was about ready to pass out - though I would never tell anyone that! And because I _did _owe it to Tromell, after everything he did for me today.

And most importantly because it meant that I would be in the same room as Auron.

Luckily for me, Tromell and the Guado weren't expecting injured visitors to drop in on them out of the blue, so they only had one room with two separate beds that was properly stocked for stuff like this.

So laying here in my bed, glancing over at a snoozing Auron, I was completely at ease now that I knew for sure that he was going to live. I couldn't even explain in words how happy I was to hear that news. I just…he…he would make it. And I almost cried again. In _front _of people this time.

The healers said Auron would be asleep for a while. There was no telling how long. But he _would _be okay.

Tromell promised me that.

A few knocks on the door startled me out of my reveries. I glanced over at Auron to see if he had so much as stirred - which he hadn't - before saying, "Come on in."

Yunie's head peeked through a crack in the door. When she saw that Auron was still asleep, she quietly stepped inside, and silently shut the door. Walking over to me with a small, serene smile on her face, she took a seat on my bed.

"Rikku," she said in that way that I _knew _she used when she was about ready to talk for a _really_ long time. She reached over to caress the heavily bandaged side of my face. She winced as she stared at it. I could only imagine that my cousin had so many thoughts running through her mind. So many questions.

She was stupid if she didn't know that it was _Auron_ on the other bed. And Yunie was incredibly intelligent, if you were wondering.

"We need to talk," she said, resting her hand on mine. "I need to understand what has happened. Where you were…how…" her gaze fell upon Auron's still form, "he is here right now." She looked at me again. "I need to understand, Rikku. And I'm sorry if this is too soon after everything, but-"

"Yunie," I cut her off, raising my hand into the air. "It's fine, really. You have every right to know what happened." If anyone deserved to know the whole truth, it was my cousin - my _best _friend, for crying out loud! "And I'll tell you."

"Are you sure?" she asked gently. "There is no rush for me to hear and understand everything, Rikku. Remember that."

I shook my head, and was surprised to find that it didn't cause as much pain as earlier in the day. Those healers really were talented! "Yunie, I love you. You're my cousin _and _my best friend. So I'm gonna tell you what happened. From start to finish. But you have to promise you'll bear with me through it…and that you won't interrupt till the end."

Yunie nodded her head resolutely. "Alright. Begin whenever you are ready, Rikku."

So I told her.

Every little detail.

From start to finish.

I didn't leave out anything. I didn't sugar-coat anything. Of course it would be difficult for her to hear about when her father was still alive, but she needed to know what happened. I even told her about the time that I waved at her in Bevelle. She smiled at that.

"So you're telling me that you've been gone for the last several months…because you have been in the past?" Yunie tried to clarify once I was finished. "Over _ten _years in the past, to be specific?"

I nodded slowly, biting my lip. Would Yunie believe me? I could only hope so.

With a heavy sigh, a small smile appeared on my cousin's face. "I believe everything you have said, Rikku. I believe it with all of my heart."

"You do!?" I couldn't suppress the elated smile on my face. "Oh, Yunie, I'm so glad you do!" I reached over to pull her into a tight hug. "And I missed you so much!"

"I missed you terribly, Rikku," she said, nodding once before turning her gaze on Auron again. "There is still one thing, however, that I do not understand."

"You don't even have to say it, Yunie," I said, knowing exactly what she was thinking before she could voice her thoughts. "I don't know how the Auron from the past came back to the future with me, either." I threw my hands up into the air dramatically. "I have absolutely _no _idea!"

Yunie chewed on her lip indecisively. "I have a theory," she stated suddenly.

My ears perked up. "Do tell," I urged her to continue. "Your theories usually turn out right! Just like your dad, I learned."

She laughed softly. "Not all the time. But thanks." She paused for a moment. "I think that maybe…you breached one of the many pathways linking the past to the future…when you returned to this time."

"What do you mean?" I asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

She sighed. "I believe that maybe, just maybe, the stone Baathum gave you enabled the transfer of more than just _you _back to your own time. It brought Auron with you because you desired it, and because it was for a sorely unselfish purpose. I also believe that it is…what was meant to happen."

"Don't tell me you believe in fate, Yunie," I joked. When Yuna blushed, I immediately regretted my words. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's okay to believe in stuff like that! Forget I even said anything."

Yuna shook her head a few times. "No, it's silly. I believe in it because it gives me hope for the future. For our future. If I believe in it, then I am sure that what I have done, and what I will do, is the right thing to do."

A memory sparked to mind when she said those last words. "You sound like…Tidus…you know?" I hoped saying his name wouldn't rip open any old wounds. Poor Yunie had enough to deal with as it was…please don't let her get upset!

"Well, in a way…he rubbed off on me," she replied instantly. "In a good way, that is. He was always so optimistic. So cheerful…hopeful."

I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, he really was. That's why you loved him."

She shook her head. "No, that is why I continue to love him, Rikku."

My eyes widened at the sincerity in her words. It seemed like Yunie felt the same way about Tidus as I felt right now about Auron.

I nodded again. "I'm glad to hear that." I looked over at Auron and smiled.

"And I see you still love him," Yunie stated matter-of-factly. I blushed. "Oh come on, Rikku. I'm sorry to say this, but it was quite obvious that you had feelings for him on the pilgrimage."

"Shhh!!" I reached over to cover her mouth, which only resulted in her laughing even harder. Which caused me to start laughing hysterically. So by then end, we were both doubled over on the bed, tears running down our cheeks after only a few moments. "Yunie, you're terrible!"

"So are you!" Yuna joked, but then her face turned serious. "Well, Rikku, I am glad that things worked out for you, however weird the method was for them to have done so." She stood up, brushing invisible dust off her skirt. "I always thought Auron had feelings for you as well."

"But Yunie, this is the _past _Auron!" I cried, ignoring her comment. "We still have to do something about that! You know, with the whole _future_ thing? What are we supposed to say to him? 'Hey, Auron, I was secretly a time traveler sent on an important mission to save your life and bring you back to the future with me, so yeah.'" I rolled my eyes at the sheer stupidity of the comment. "That's not gonna work out, I don't think."

My cousin rested her hand on my own again. "Things happen for a reason, Rikku. Auron was meant to be brought back here, and everything will work out. Just give it some time." She turned to walk towards the door.

"You're leaving me here?" I whined. "I'm all better now, so can't I go out there with you?"

She turned to me, a small smirk on her face. "You want to leave Auron again?"

"No!" I immediately shot back. Then I sighed. "I see your point, you tricky woman. Fine, I'll stay."

"That's what I thought," Yunie laughed before turning around to leave. "We can talk more later, Rikku." Then with a small _click, _my cousin was gone.

I leaned back in my bed, lost in thought yet again. It amazed me how much Yunie had changed since her time as a summoner. In a _good _way, of course. I heartily believed that if Tidus was still around…he'd be even more in love with her than ever before.

My heart plummeted at the thought of the unhappy ending to their stories.

I glanced over at Auron from the corner of my eye. He was still out for the count. My heart fluttered happily just from looking at the man. _I have it _so _bad!_

But did this mean that I was going to get my happy ending?

Laying down carefully on my pillow, I closed my eyes. I was suddenly extremely tired. It was a long day, and I couldn't seem to get enough power naps in my system.

_I hope this lasts._

My red-cloaked guardian was the last thought that crossed my mind before I fell asleep again.

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N:**

Ahh, how refreshing. There's not a cliffie this time! YAAY! Now you can't be mad at me! XD Alright, so I'm thinking one more ((longish)) chapter, then an epilogue? Woot? Though, I'm secretly sad. ='[ I can't believe this story is almost finished! It seems like just yesterday when I was writing the prologue…ah sorry to reminisce. ;D Anyway, thank you all SO MUCH for your continued love/support in reviews, alerts, etc. It has really kept me going throughout this whole story-writing process, and I really REALLY appreciate it!

Love you all!

-koala


	18. CH:17

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 17_

_**-rpla-**_

_**-ikku-**_

_**-Go to the F-**_

Was I dreaming again? What were those weird voices in my head? Actually…that was just _one _voice. Hmm. And he sounded really familiar. I wondered who could be saying those fragmented things in my mind…

_**Rikku! Go to the Farplane!**_

I bolted upright in my bed, clutching my hand to my face in pain. The darn healers' magic had worn off slightly, and that one injured side of my face was stinging painfully again. Well…at least I was alive, right? I sighed. _Mortality is such a fragile thing._ "What's, who…huh?" I looked around in confusion, blinking my eyes a few times to adjust to the bright surroundings of the makeshift hospital room.

It was one of those moments - those many, _many _moments in my life - where I was awakened because of something disturbing in one of my dreams, or because of some_one _waking me up. Now if only I could remember what it was exactly that had woken me up. A dream? Or a person?

_Both?_

I heard a grunt of pain from the bed on the other side of the room. It completely cut off all the rational thoughts that were previously inhabiting my brain. I slowly turned my head in the direction of the sound, just to make sure it was what I thought it was. "Auron?" I whispered in disbelief, disentangling the blankets off from around my body. I carefully hopped off my bed before tip-toeing over to the side of his bed. "Are you awake now?" I asked in a soft voice, leaning over to peer at his face. _I knew he'd be okay!_

He was stirring around in his bed, and it was apparent that he was still in a lot of pain, despite all the magic and effort the healers put into saving his life. It took a lot out of them, but they succeeded! Auron was alive. And now he was finally waking up!

A tremor coursed emphatically throughout my entire body at the sight of the pained expression on Auron's face. It truly hurt to see him in this condition, even though I knew he was fine now. His pain…was my pain.

Carefully, I brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "You'll be okay, you know. You're made of tougher stuff than everyone thought." I smiled as my face started to heat up. I put my hand on his arm - a show of comfort and love, just like what Yunie had done for me yesterday. For me, though, this was obviously…a very _different_ kind of love.

Auron groaned again, shifting in his position for a few moments before blinking his uninjured eye open. The other side of his face, from the hairline all the way down to his chin, was heavily bandaged. It was almost funny how Auron and I had matching scars now.

_Almost. _

"Auron?" I voiced. "Can you hear me?"

His unfocused eye darted around the room for several moments, scanning everything in sight, and then it steadily zoned in on my face. He gave me an odd, calculating look before responding, "Yes." His voice was dry from disuse.

I couldn't stop myself from sporting a huge, toothy grin. "Good!" My excitement was oozing from my high-pitched voice. "I am _so_ glad you're alright, Auron! I had no clue what happened after the fight with Yunalesca, and when I found you, I was super worried! Then, we somehow came back to _my _time - which I still have _no _idea how it actually happened - and I….uh…Hey, what's wrong, Auron!?" The entire time I was talking, he had been giving me an apprehensive, wary look. Like he was trying to shield himself from me or something.

Another painful ache coursed though my body. The reason for it this time…was very different than it was a few minutes ago. "Auron?"

"You know my name," he stated as if it was the most surprising thing in the world. "How…" he seemed at a loss for words as his voice trailed off.

I nodded slowly when he didn't make a move to say anything else, and I furrowed my eyebrows in immense confusion, trying to ignore the panicky sensation that was settling in the pit of my stomach. "Yeah, of course I do! We've known each other for a…well, for a really long time. And -"

"Who are you?" His question cut off my sentence, throwing me completely off my kilter. He stared at me with impassive eyes, and it was as if he had never seen me before in his life. "Who…_are_ you?" He repeated, with a more noticeable trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"W-What…?" My eyes widened as I stared at him like a total idiot. Auron didn't remember me. He…had just asked me who I was. "What are you saying?"

_What is going on!? Did he suffer a serious concussion, too? And brain damage!?_

"How do you not remember me, Auron?" I asked nervously. "We've known each other for a long time. And we were both guardians for Braska on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin."

He shook his head slowly. "I do not know you, Rikku."

My heart jolted at the sound of my name escaping his lips, goosebumps trailing down my arms immediately after. "How can you remember my _name_ if you don't _know _me!?" I exclaimed suddenly.

Auron flinched at the sudden shrillness of my voice. His lips were drawn in a thin, tight line. "I…do not know."

My brows furrowed. "Yes, you do! You have to! I mean…you just said my name, Auron!" I crossed my arms. "Is this some kind of joke or something!? Because it's not funny at all. Actually, I don't appreciate it one bit…" I trailed off when I actually _looked _at Auron's expression. He was just as confused, if not _more _so, than I was right now. I immediately felt terrible for overreacting in such a horrible way. Auron had been awake for only minutes, and yet here I was, screaming in his face that he was basically an idiot and a jerk.

_I'm a terrible person!_

I stared at Auron as his confused expression remained rigid on his face. "You really don't remember me, do you?" I asked, trying to keep my hopelessness…my broken heart…from becoming too apparent in my voice.

He shook his head. "I do not understand how I knew your name just now. But I can assure you," he looked deep into my eyes with his uninjured one, "that I do not _know _who you are." He shook his head again, this time with a more desperation laced in his expression. "And for that I am sorry. You seem…to know me in some way…"

I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. Auron truly did _not_ know who I was.

And for some reason…it made me feel like everything that I was hoping for…

…everything that I had been planning on for my future here with him…

…it was as if it all shot up into flames right before my eyes.

"Y-You shouldn't apologize to me, Auron. You've…you've done nothing w-wrong, you know?" I uncrossed my arms and tried to give him my best attempt at a genuine smile. "So all we can do is wait, I guess. I mean…I mean, what I'm trying to say is…that, uh, maybe you'll remember me once you get even better? Or maybe you just need some more rest?" I suggested several different things, all of which Auron made no move to reply. He was probably thinking that I was being a little too optimistic.

But if only he knew how _pessimistic _my thoughts were honestly becoming.

"Okay…well, I really need some fresh air from out of this stuffy room, so I think I'm gonna leave you alone for a little bit while I go out for a walk or something, okay, Auron?"

_Oh, gods. _Now I was rambling nervously. I seriously just needed to leave right now before I made things even worse than they already were.

Oh, and did I mention that _again_, Auron made no response?

"So…okay," I said lamely, slumping my shoulders in defeat. Auron wasn't even looking at me anymore. "Bye, Auron."

"Goodbye, Rikku…"

---X---X---X---X---X---

"What are you doin' outta yer room, Rikku!?" Pops shouted. I had almost made it all the way past several healers in the hallway, down the stairs, and through the door without anyone noticing my absence. But of course, leave it to Pops to be the odd one out of everything. He was lounging on one of the many couches in the main entryway of the mansion when he saw me come down. "The healers told ya to _stay_ in bed! So turn yer ungrateful ass around and _go back to bed_."

"Have I ever done what I was told to do, Pops?" I replied with a good-natured smirk on my face. "And it's not like I'm _dead _or something! I'm completely functional and able to take care of myself, just so you know!" I turned my back on him. "I'm going on a walk and there's nothin' you can do to stop me!" If I had stomped my foot on the ground, I would've had the whole teenage-rebel-defiance thing down. I internally laughed at the thought as I glared daggers at my old man.

My dad huffed sarcastically at my proclaimed independence. "Yer practically swaying where ya stand, Rikku! I'm not letting you go---hey! Don't walk away from me!"

_Same old Pops, _I thought with a small smile on my face._ He's still as overbearing and overprotective as ever!_

"Later, old man!" I bounded out the huge doors, which immediately silenced all of his protesting words.

A smile flitted across my face. _I missed you too, Pops._

I took a deep breath of fresh air once the calming wind blew by my face. The itchy bandage on the side of my face was making its presence more and more known now that I was conscious again, so in a spur of the moment decision, I ripped the wrappings completely off. _Ouchies. _I tried to ignore the panicky thought that some of my skin had been torn off along with the bandage. It had practically torn my face off with it! But at least the itchiness was gone now.

And I felt like a new person.

A stronger, experienced, older, wiser…

…_brokenhearted _Rikku.

I wasn't sure if that whole combination was a good thing or a bad thing yet. I shrugged my shoulders, a thought reminding me that I didn't really care, either.

"He doesn't know who I am," I thought aloud in a daze. "He doesn't even…remember."

How could Auron not remember me!? After everything we'd been through…I guess I thought it would be harder to forget such important stuff like that. Then again, maybe his memory of me really _was _affected by his severe injuries…or maybe it wasn't strong enough to last through _anything_ at all…or maybe-

_**This is the last time I will say this…go to the Farplane, Rikku! **_**Please.**

It was that voice again. The voice that had woken me from my dreamless sleep.

_Baathum. Why didn't I realize that earlier?_

I ignored the voice in my head that said, _"You were too worried about Auron to even care, Rikku."_

"Why do I have to go to the Farplane?" I asked in an annoyed voice. My annoyance was directed more at myself than Baathum, though. "Is there more to the mission or something? Because I thought I completed it." I crossed my arms. "I _saved _Auron's life by bringing him here…but now he doesn't remember who I am, Baathum! So what else is there to be done that will even change anything!?"

_**Just go…**_

The voice echoed around in my head for several moments before fading away entirely. I had never felt more alone in my entire life than I did at that very moment. So for once, I decided to listen to Baathum. I would do what the fayth said right away instead of always thinking beforehand. No more questions. No more delays. _Just go. _

So I did.

And I had nearly made it to the entrance of the Farplane, but a voice drifted over to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Rikku!?"

_Hmm, that sounded like Yunie! _I turned around, and - sure enough! - there was my cousin coming towards me, breathing heavily from the overexertion of running. "Rikku! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

It sounded urgent! "What's wrong, Yunie?" I asked once she got to where I was standing. "Did something happen?"

She shook her head a few times. "Well…yes. But nothing bad, at least." She shook her head a few times, then pointed her finger at me accusingly. "Where have you been, Rikku? Uncle Cid said you left a few hours ago!" _Here comes the Yunie-rant._ "You _know _you still need your rest. Why did you leave? And why did you take the bandage off of your face, Rikku? You are still injured! I don't think you should -"

"Yunie, _Yunie, _calm down!" I tried to placate her anxiousness. "I'm fine. The only reason I'm even out here is because I needed some air." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know how I feel about anything resembling hospitals…they make me really antsy! And claustrophobic!"

She nodded understandingly. "Of course I do. I was just worried. You were gone for such a long time."

_Was I really? Time flies when you're lost in thought, I guess._

"Sorry, Yuna," I muttered, shuffling one of my boots on the dirt path. "I didn't mean to worry anybody, you know."

My cousin crossed her arms with a huge sigh. "You worried _me_, but I will forgive you." She smiled tenderheartedly at me, but then her eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh, right! I was looking for you because I went in your room to speak with you, but you weren't there. That's when I noticed that Auron was awake!"

"Yeah, I know…"

"But he doesn't seem to remember much about anything," Yuna added, cupping her chin with her hand while she thought.

"Yeah, I know…"

"And Auron isn't sure why he can remember certain things, but not other things."

"Yeah, I know…" I said with a little more exasperation in my voice that time.

Finally, Yunie looked at me, surprised. "You already knew all of that?" she asked, obviously bewildered. It was like she had only just now heard what I said.

I nodded. "That was the other reason why I needed to get out of there." I wrapped my arms around myself as a chilling wind blew by us. "He…doesn't remember anything about me, Yunie. Well, except my name. But he can't even _explain _how he knows it!" I sighed dejectedly. "I thought everything was finally about to turn out okay for me. Guess it _doesn't_ work that way after all…"

"Hey," Yuna scolded, wrapping her slender arm around my shoulders. "No long faces, alright? Auron is healed and awake, and he _will _remember you, along with everything else that happened. You just need to give it some time."

"'Give it some time'…I've heard that before," I muttered under my breath, but Yuna must've heard me because she gripped my shoulders in an even stronger hold.

"I am surprised at you! What happened to the cheery, optimistic Rikku?" she joked. "I miss her."

I sighed again. "Yeah, I miss her too. I'm pretty sure she's back at the bottom of the Moonflow waters with that creepy fiend." I shuddered at the thought of the monstrous fiend's razor sharp teeth. I had almost died that day…and I had nearly died so many other days while I journeyed with Braska and his guardians. Death was almost a constant companion around me now.

"Rikku? Did you hear what I just said?" Yuna asked patiently, biting back a laugh. "You look a little starry-eyed."

I shook my head a few times. "Sorry, I think I got lost in my thoughts for a minute there…what were you saying?"

Yuna laughed that time. "I asked if you would like to go back to Tromell's place with me? We can visit Auron and maybe get more information about his…memory problem."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good idea. Oh, and before I forget…did you tell anyone else what I told you last night? About where I really was, and what I was doing?"

She shook her head firmly. "No, Rikku. I would never break your trust in that way. If you wish for everyone to know the truth, you will tell them on your own time. Until that moment comes, your secret is safe with me."

I hugged her…hard. "Thanks, Yunie! You're the best!"

She laughed into my shoulder. "So I've heard."

---X---X---X---X---X---

When Yunie and I returned to my room, we were shocked to see everyone - and I mean _everyone _- surrounding Auron's bed, talking to him, asking him questions, examining him. I could practically feel the discomfort rolling off Auron's body. _How dare they!_

"HEY!" I shouted. That did the trick. Everyone turned around to stare at me in confusion. Pops, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Tromell, and even a few healers were there. I crossed my arms angrily and tapped my foot on the ground.

Brother scratched the back of his head, laughing uneasily. "Rikku is back!" He raised his arms into the air half-heartedly, but they immediately dropped to his sides when he saw the look on my face.

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I'm back. Why the hell are you torturing him!? Can't you tell he just wants to be left alone for a little while?" I took several steps closer to them, and as I did so, everyone took several steps away from Auron's bed. "_God_, you guys make me so mad!"

A jumble of murmurs and apologies greeted my ears. I rolled my eyes again, but this time, a small smile was tugging at the corner of my lips. "Just get outta here, you guys. Let the poor guy _breathe_."

Pops clapped me on the shoulder before walking away, followed by Brother, Buddy and everyone else. _Wow, they actually listened. Did something change while I was gone?_

"They missed you. And they don't want to ruin anything."

I snapped my head around, completely forgetting the fact that Yunie was still in the room with me. It was like she had just read my mind.

"You said it out loud, if you were wondering," she laughed, eyes sparkling.

I sighed, shaking my head slowly. "Oh. I really need to stop doing that."

She walked over to me, wrapping her arm around my back. "You're fine the way you are, Rikku." Then, Yunie smiled at Auron. "I am terribly sorry about them, Sir Auron. They…let's just say they were very thrilled to see you."

Auron's brow furrowed. "Why would that be? I do not understand."

If there were any other pieces of my heart to be broken, they were smashed down to an unidentifiable dust right then and there. This should've been the part where I emerge from my depression, completely optimistic, eager to cure Auron, but I just didn't have it in me any more. I felt like everything I had to give…had been all used up on the mission.

Tears clouded my eyes. "You're a popular guy, Auron," I said in a soft voice.

His eye darted to my face, reading my expression, analyzing everything. That was what it looked like to me, anyway. That thought gave me a little bit of comfort because it reminded me of what Auron would do whenever he was trying to figure someone out. The past Auron, that is. And the future Auron…but not _this _Auron.

I laughed out loud at the pure hopelessness of the situation, a stray tear running down my cheek.

"Please…don't cry, Rikku." Auron's brow was furrowed as he said it, almost as though he was asking himself why he even bothering to comfort me. I could practically hear him think, _"I do not even know her."_

I heard a soft click from behind me. When I turned around to see what it was, I saw Yunie smile softly at me leaving the room, closing the door behind her. My gut clenched.

_Yunie's leaving me here with Auron. She's giving me time to work through things…_

I wiped the tears from my eyes before turning around again to face Auron's confused expression. "I guess it's just us now."

He nodded slowly. "Rikku…there is something I must know." He paused for a moment, almost as though he was stumbling around for the right thing to say. "I wish to know…why I feel so at ease around you…and so lost when you are not near. I do not remember anything, so I cannot make any sense of it."

My heart stopped. I blinked at him stupidly. "W-What are you saying?"

He sat up in bed, giving me one of the most intense looks I have ever gotten from him before in my life. "Were we lovers?"

I didn't know whether I should laugh…or cry. I could laugh because Auron and I were most definitely _not _lovers - despite the fact that I wouldn't mind that too much if it was actually true.

But Auron never cared for me in that way. So I could laugh about it, and ignore the pain.

_Or, _I could let it all out and just cry. Cry for the loss of the man that I was completely, undeniably in love with. Cry for what had never been. Cry for the impossibility of ever getting my Auron back.

Cry for the fact that he was never _mine _to begin with.

_Laugh or cry? _Weird situations call for weird responses, and that was exactly the case with me right now. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I laughed uncontrollably, not pausing even when Auron looked at me like I was crazy. I just couldn't stop.

"You t-think we w-were lovers?" I asked in between a few laughs and an onslaught of tears.

He stared at me, making no response. That was when I realized that he was probably still waiting for an answer from me. The answer that I didn't want to give him…and yet, I _had _to give him.

Wiping my tears from my face and clutching my stomach to stop myself from laughing, I looked deep into his eye. "No, Auron." I took a deep breath. "We...we were never lovers."

He shook his head slowly, trying to make sense of everything. "Then why do I feel this way?" He asked himself. "Why!?" He pounded his fists on the soft mattress before looking at me intently. "Why don't I remember anything!?"

My lip quivered as I thought of something to say to comfort him. Words completely escaped me, though. How do you tell the man you love that you were _never _lovers, and how do you him that everything is going to be alright, even when you don't think it will be?

"Auron, I have an idea."

He looked at me, his fierce gaze penetrating straight down to the very core of my being. "What?" he asked slowly.

"I have an idea," I repeated. "But you're going to have to trust me." I walked over to him to help him out of bed.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he managed to stand up without my help. I couldn't say I was surprised that Auron healed as quickly as he had. He was _always _amazing like that.

Shaking my head to get my thoughts back on track, I gave a quick reply, "The Farplane."

His brow furrowed slightly. "I do not understand. Why are we going to the Farplane?"

_Because that's what Baathum told me to do_, I thought to myself. I didn't have an answer for him. "I'm not sure," I muttered, but I was pretty sure he had heard me.

What surprised me…was the fact that Auron still followed me out of Tromell's mansion, even though he and I both knew that I didn't have a plan.

"I trust you, Rikku," he murmured after we were outside.

My heart swelled with an unknown emotion, and I had to turn my head away to hide the smile that was lingering on my face.

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N****: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **Please forgive me? Ahem, anyway. Well, there you have it. The last chapter of _Fade With Me. _**NOT!** I'm really sorry for lying earlier, but there's actually ONE more chapter, then the epilogue! I hope that makes you happy! ;D And once again, I thank all you readers and reviewers out there for your continued support and love in reviews, etc! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	19. CH:18

_**Fade With Me**_

_Chapter 18_

I crossed my arms. "Auron…I understand if none of that makes _any_ sense, but can you at least say something?" I asked anxiously, glancing over at the man standing next to me. My heart was racing and the infamous butterflies in my gut had made their presence known again.

Auron and I had been walking - _very _slowly - to the Farplane. It was as though we both wanted to extend the time we had outside the confusion, the racket, and the hopelessness of Tromell's mansion, before we made it to our destination: the Farplane.

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, I started talking to Auron about being a guardian on Yunie's pilgrimage last year. It had been an awkward silence before that…and well, we all know what happens when nothing is being said: _I_ do the talking.

So as I was talking about Yunie, Tidus, Kimahri and everybody else, I had conveniently left out his _name _as one of the guardians. I couldn't help but think that his face had a trace of remembrance in it already, though, especially as I mentioned the moment that I had _officially _become a guardian. I wondered if my voice…or our conversation - a bit one-sided on my part - had sparked any memories for him.

So, I just kept talking, and talking…and talking.

Before I even knew it, I was spilling my heart and soul to him. I told him about the Moonflow Mission, the scary water fiend, Baathum, the past, Braska, Jecht…and then I talked about him. _Auron. _The one from the past _and _the one from the future. I explained how they were the same to me. That even though _he _had a weird case of amnesia right now, he was still my friend. I still cared about him.

But now he had stopped walking. And he wasn't saying anything at all to me. I was really worried.

"Auron?" I tried again. "D-Did I say something wrong? Are you upset with me?"

He shook his head forcefully. "No. But is this the reason why you are bringing me to the Farplane? To see if I will remember anything?"

I shrugged. "I guess that's part of it, but I think…I just had a feeling that something there could really help you out." I left out the part that still I wasn't sure what that _something _was.

He finally looked at me, a _very _small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You have done a lot for me lately." He brushed his hand along my arm, but the touch was so feather-light that I was almost convinced I had imagined it. "I thank you, Rikku. For everything you have done."

I swallowed the lump that had managed to form in my throat. "It's no problem, you know. You're my friend. That's what friends are for, right?"

He nodded slowly. "You are a good friend," he said with a smile.

My heart constricted at the sincerity in his voice. He still didn't remember me…but he was saying I was a good friend. Was that a good sign?

I sighed in my confusion. "Thanks. You're a good friend too, you know," I smirked at him, "even if you don't remember."

He gave a small chuckle. "That is reassuring to hear." He smiled back at me, and after a few moments, he opened his mouth to say something, but then shook his head slowly, choosing not to say anything instead.

I let out a shaky breath. "So…you still don't remember anything. And none of this looks familiar to you? Guadosalam?" _Or how about me? _I mentally added.

He looked around at the scenic beauty surrounding us. "I'm afraid not." He looked back at me, and I wasn't quick enough to mask the despair on my face. It was too late and he had noticed my expression. "I wish I…" he trailed off.

I nodded slowly. "T-That's okay. I understand." I turned around to continue leading the way to the Farplane. "Let's just keep going, Auron."

He grunted in reply, which was something that reminded me _even more_ of what Auron used to always do. My heart was throbbing in my chest at that point. _I miss the Auron I fell in love with. _I sighed again.

We walked in silence from that point on, both because I had nothing more to talk about and because I didn't _want _to talk anymore. After about ten more minutes of suffocating silence, Auron and I reached the grand staircase leading into the outer sphere of the creepy Farplane.

"This is the Farplane, I assume?" Auron asked softly before glancing at me.

I nodded slowly. "Yep, this is it." I bit my lip gently before turning to face him. "You know, if you don't want to go in, you really don't have to. I just thought it would be a good idea to see if any-"

"Rikku," Auron cut me off, raising his hand into the air slightly. "It is fine. We have already made it all the way here, so why not continue?"

_That sounds like something Auron would say._

He looked back towards the stairs, his jaw clenching in the process. _Is he nervous?_

I slapped a hand to my forehead. What a dumb question. Who _wouldn't _be nervous!? Poor Auron has _no _memories whatsoever, and here he was, ready to face the unknown with a girl he didn't even know…and I was asking myself if he was _nervous_!?

"Stupid," I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me?" Auron said, brows furrowed.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I was just talking to myself." Taking another calming breath, I started towards the stairs. "Let's go, Auron."

He nodded in reply. "I am right behind you, Rikku."

For some reason, the sound of my name escaping from his lips _still _sent shivers down my spine. _I'm such a…is there even a word for it? _I shook my head again.

"Are you alright?" Auron asked. He must've noticed my odd body language in the past several minutes. "Rikku?"

I turned around to smile reassuringly at him. He was _not _supposed to be worrying about me right now. _I _was supposed to be worrying about _him_!! "I absolutely fine! Don't even worry about it."

He sighed. "I cannot explain why…but I _do_ worry…about you."

My stomach flip-flopped up into my chest. "You…what?"

He walked up to the stair I was standing on. "I do not know you. I do not remember you. But I worry about you. And there is no explanation for it."

I smiled softly. The pure honesty in his voice was enough to resurrect my old optimism and determination. In a bold move, I reached down, grabbed his hand, and ran up the rest of the stairs and into the Farplane, dragging him right behind me.

"We're going to get an explanation," I said, slowly letting go of his hand as I looked around at the pyrefly-filled atmosphere. I had never been in this place before in my entire life - nor did I ever _want _to! - but I knew this is what had to be done for Auron. And I'd do anything for him. _Anything._

"So this is the Farplane," Auron commented, walking even closer to the edge to get a better look around.

I nodded slowly, crossing my arms over my chest as a pyrefly darted by me. Now I knew why I never wanted to come here. This place gave me the heeby-jeebies!

Afraid to be by myself in this place for a second longer, I ran over to stand next to Auron. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even see or hear me approach. "Try thinking of something," I suggested. "Anything?"

He shook his head slowly. "There is nothing…to remember. I cannot think of anything."

All of a sudden, Auron groaned, clutching his hands to his head in pain. Before I knew it, he had dropped to his knees in what looked to be agonizing pain. I gasped in shock.

_What's going on?_

"AURON!?" I squealed, dropping to my knees next to him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He couldn't make any response because the pain was too great for him to bear. Tears came to my eyes as I watched him writhe around. "Auron, please say something. Tell me what I can do to help."

"R…Rikku…" he managed to grunt out between thrashes. "D…don't let…hurt…"

"I'll try-" I started to placate him, assuring him I won't let him stay in pain for much longer.

"-you!" he finished, looking at me pleadingly.

_Wait…He doesn't want to hurt me? But how can that happen? He's the one in pain!_

I shook my head stubbornly. "If you're asking me to leave you…!" I huffed when I saw Auron nod. "There is no way, Auron. _No_ way!"

He shook his head, which was still clutched by both of his hands. "Rikku…go!"

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself!" I screamed back.

In one quick movement, Auron fell backwards, unconscious. "Auron! NO!" I shrieked, leaning over him, checking all of his wounds. I assumed that this outburst of pain had something to do with all of his previous injuries, but when I checked…I realized I was completely wrong. His wounds were fine.

This was something else entirely.

And I had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, god…oh, god. What do I do?" I was thinking out loud. "Oh, no." I patted down my pockets to see if I had any items with me…but I didn't. That would've meant that I was at least _somewhat _lucky in my life. Which was not true at all, of course.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?" I gripped my head with both of my hands, trying as hard as I could to think of something. "Think, Rikku. Think!"

In my panic, I had failed to notice that a huge pack of pyreflies were slowly but surely encircling Auron and I. "Heh heh," I laughed nervously as I glanced around at them. "Go away…please?"

I leaned over Auron to shield his body from the pyreflies. _This probably won't even do anything, but it's worth a try, right? _"Auron, please wake up!"

I closed my eyes as I rested my head on his chest. "You can't leave me _again_," I shuddered, ignoring the pyrefly that flew past my ear. "You _can't_!"

Suddenly, my upper leg started to feel like it was on fire. "Ahh!" I sat upright, clawing at my pocket. "What the hell!?" I pulled out the bright green stone that Baathum had given to me before I returned to the Zanarkand Dome. I had forgotten that it was still in my pocket.

Right now, it was shining eerily and it was white hot. I threw it to the ground, several feet away from Auron and I. "What the hell…" I repeated.

The stone was still glowing where it laid on the ground. Only now, it was acting like a magnet of sorts. The pyreflies - instead of surrounding Auron and I - started to flit towards the stone dangerously. I tilted my head to the side slightly as I watched the stone suck in several of the silly pyreflies. "What is going on…?" I whispered breathlessly.

After a few more moments, a white light shone from the stone as it started to slowly rise into the air. I covered Auron's body with mine protectively when I noticed that the stone was floating towards us. "Go away!" I shrieked, burying my head in Auron's chest again.

It was like an invisible hand closed around me, throwing me to the side, away from Auron. I looked up wearily to see the bright light completely surround Auron's body. It was blinding; I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

---X---X---X---X---X---

I blinked my eyes open slowly. Everything around me was a bit blurry, but after rubbing my eyes a few times, my vision started to clear. "Did I actually manage to black out?" I asked myself softly.

_Where's Auron?_

I looked around, heart pounding in my chest painfully. A gasp shot out of my mouth when I saw a man standing in the middle of the Farplane, his back facing me. I stood up slowly and carefully, and started to approach him.

"Hey, you!" I called out, sounding braver than I actually felt. "Where's Auron?" I took a few more steps towards him, but when he turned around to face me, I just about passed out on the ground again.

My jaw dropped and my lungs felt like they had just been punctured by a fork. I took a few shaky steps backwards, placing my hands over my mouth in shock.

"Rikku?" the man asked in a deep, gentle voice.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I removed my hands from my face, so I could reply. "A…A-Auron." I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, taking a few steps towards him again. "W-What…how…?"

It was Auron. He was back.

Only…it wasn't the same Auron that had been with me a few moments ago…or the same Auron that had been on the pilgrimage with Braska in the past. No. This Auron…was the Auron that I had first fallen in love with. This was the man that had accepted me as a guardian on Yunie's pilgrimage. This was the man that taught me to be brave, strong…to turn my head at Al Bhed haters, and _so _many other things.

He was the man that had stolen my heart.

I looked from his head all the way down to his feet. He was exactly as I remembered him to be. The same scar was on his face; it looked just as faded as it was supposed to look. After all, he had received it _more _than ten years ago. He had the same gray stripe in his hair. He was even wearing those damn sunglasses. The only thing missing was his red cloak. "H-How…?" I tried to ask again, but I was cut off as a sob broke out from my throat.

A small smile was on Auron's face as he approached me. I impulsively reached my arms out to wrap myself around him, and as I closed my eyes, I realized that it didn't matter how this happened. All that mattered was that he was here.

All that mattered was the feel of his strong arms holding me to his chest. He was actually hugging me back.

"You disappeared," he murmured, and the mere sound of his voice caused my knees to buckle. It was a good thing that he was holding onto me. Otherwise, I'd be sprawled out on the floor, for _sure_.

I looked up at him curiously. "I…w-what?"

He repeated, "You disappeared," before tightening his hold around me. "I was under the impression that you were dead."

I slowly detached myself from him. "Hey, you big meanie! That's not a very nice thing to say to someone when you're hugging them! What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "More than ten years ago…I…I believe I met you?"

I nodded slowly. "On Braska's pilgrimage."

He shook his head. "Yes, but how? You…you disappeared. And I was mortally injured by Yunalesca." He sighed. "I died…and became an unsent."

I didn't say anything.

Auron continued, "My promises to your uncle and to Jecht were the only things that kept me tied to Spira. When Sin was reborn as Jecht, I used it to go to the Dream Zanarkand. Only unsents can do that task. Tidus was at the fayth's dream place, so I was able watch over him. When the right time came, Jecht transported his son to _our _Spira…and I believe you know the rest."

My mouth was agape as I nodded.

He continued anyway, "I met you. I allowed you to become one of Yuna's guardians for her pilgrimage. I got to know you as the beautiful, intelligent, compassionate Al Bhed that you truly are."

I blushed.

"I was unaware of your value to the pilgrimage, Rikku…until much later. Your place…your role was incomparable. We could not have gotten far without your skill or your optimism."

"Thanks," I muttered, unsure as to why Auron was talking in this way.

"Rikku…from the moment I met you, I knew there was something different. You…made me feel things that I hadn't felt in over ten years." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, causing me to blush. "I knew it was _you_. From Braska's pilgrimage. _You_ were Rikku. _She_ was Rikku."

_Is that a good or a bad thing!?_

"How?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was me both times. But…it's really hard to explain how it happened," I said.

"Can you explain how I am standing here right now?" he asked.

I sighed, shaking my head. "It's gonna be hard to understand…but I'll try my best if you listen really hard, okay?"

He nodded once, and we both took a seat.

"After Yunie officially defeated Sin…and after your were s-sent to the Farplane…everything was really peaceful. Some people still hated the Al Bhed, but - if you ignore that part - Spira was like a utopia. Everyone could go outside without fearing Sin's chronic attacks. Wives and mothers wouldn't have to pray for their husbands to return home safely everyday. It was a wonderful change," I explained.

"Home was still destroyed, though. Since most of the Al Bhed really wanted it back, Pops and I started a small group of excavators and mechanics that could find old equipment and machina to bring Home back to life again!" I pumped my fist into the air enthusiastically. "And on one of my missions, I was in the Moonflow waters, trying to find the machina that my brother's airship sensors were picking up. I…uh…didn't find the machina, though."

"What happened?" Auron asked, his brow cocked.

"I was attacked by something. But I'm still not really sure what it was," I said, crossing my arms. "The next thing I knew, I was in this weird dream world, talking to a little boy. He told me he was a fayth and that he had a mission for me. When I woke up again, I met you and Jecht and Braska…ten years in the past."

Auron's mouth opened slightly.

"I became one of Braska's guardians and I got pretty close…to each of you guys. It was nice being my uncle's guardian," I smiled. "It was an honor."

"Yes, I know. On Braska's pilgrimage, we met a young girl. She became one of Braska's guardians." He nodded again. "I still cannot believe it. She…is you."

"I can't really believe it, either," I agreed as I laughed softly. "But it turned out alright, you know? You're alive!"

Auron shook his head. "How…?"

"When I was in the past, I _did _disappear for a little while after Jecht and Braska left to talk to Yunalesca. I..._think..._I reappeared shortly after Sin was defeated." I looked deep into his eye. "It was when you were confronting Yunalesca. I had to stop you from fighting her."

He shook his head, placing his hand over his forehead. "What is happening…?" He sounded like he was in pain.

"Auron, are you alright?" I asked, leaning over to place my hand on his shoulder.

"I…I remember now. I remember everything. But these memories aren't my own. I _know _they are not my own…"

"What do you remember?" I asked softly.

He looked deep into my eyes. "I remember you returning just as I was trying to kill Yunalesca. She…wounded you. I thought she…had killed you. I thought she killed…me."

My brows furrowed. "That's what happened. But she didn't kill you."

He shook his head again. "But that is not right. That is not what I remember. It _cannot _be what I remember," he said. "I was killed. You did _not _reappear. This is not right!"

I smiled sadly. "Auron, I think I know what happened." I sighed. "But I'm not sure if you're going to believe me."

"Tell me, Rikku," he pleaded.

"When I went to the past…I think it was a different past than the one _you _were from," I explained.

"What do you mean…_different_?" he asked, a look of annoyance and confusion on his face.

"There are branches that link the past to the present…and when I went to the past, it linked to a separate present time…I think. Or something like that," I explained. "There have been a bunch of Rikkus trying to do the mission that Baathum told them to do. Which means that there have been a ton of Aurons that were meant to be saved."

"That was the mission? To save my life?"

I nodded. "Yes. So, what I think you're experiencing right now…I think that maybe your original pyreflies may have mixed with the memories and feelings of the Auron that I saved."

Auron murmured something unintelligible.

"What?" I leaned closer, trying to hear what he was mumbling.

He shook his head. "You saved my life, Rikku." He was looking down at his hands. "You gave me a second chance to live on Spira."

"Well, _duh._ That's what friends are for!" I ignored the painful twinge in my stomach as I said the word _friends._

He looked back at me, and there was an emotion in his eye that I couldn't decipher. It was so strong…it almost scared me. "Auron?"

"That would explain everything."

"Explain what?" I asked. _I am so lost right now. _He didn't reply. "Auron, come on! Tell me, please?"

"That would explain why I feel twice as strongly for you as I did on the day I was sent to the Farplane by Yuna."

_WHAT!?!?_

He stood up slowly and gently pulled me to my feet along with him. "I do not care how I came to be here right now. I only care about this."

It was like everything was in slow motion, all of a sudden. Auron's hands carefully rested on either side of my face as he pulled me even closer to him. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I felt like I couldn't hear anything.

"I only care about you, Rikku."

He leaned forward and crashed his lips against mine. I felt like I had just died and gone to the most peaceful part of the Farplane that had ever existed.

His lips were so soft and gentle as they moved with mine. His hands caused shivers to wrack throughout my body when he trailed them down to my waist.

I _never_ wanted this to stop. It was the best thing I had felt in my whole life.

In a sudden burst of emotion, I strengthened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his shoulders, burying one of my hands in his hair. He drew me closer to him again.

It was as though our bodies were formed for each other. We were a perfect fit. Like puzzle pieces.

Auron broke our kiss for a moment. We were both completely out of breath, and our chests were rising in falling in unison. I rested my hands against his chest as I giggled.

"So that's what you meant." I looked up at him and smirked.

He smirked back at me. "Yes, that is exactly what I meant, Rikku." He dropped his head down to carefully plant a kiss on the scar on my cheek.

I shook my head as I giggled again. "I have to say, Auron…that was really surprising. I was _not _expecting that at all."

He hmphed. "A wise man once told me that you may be surprised by what you find out about people once you open your heart enough to listen."

My eyes widened. "Rin told you that, too!?" _So that was what Rin was saying to Auron back in the Thunder Plains. _I sighed. _That feels like a lifetime ago._

Auron nodded, brow furrowed. "Rin shared the same piece of advice with you, as well?"

I nodded slowly, smirking. "Hmm, then I guess when he said listen…he meant-"

Auron cut me off with another delicate kiss. As our lips broke apart, I was giggling again. "-that," I finished.

"I believe he was referring to...love, Rikku," Auron said. I blushed in response. "I was unaware when Rin first told me...but shortly after, I realized I love you." He brushed his lips across mine in a tantalizing way.

My jaw dropped. "You know, I...I feel the same way, Auron." I pulled him into a tender hug. "I'm in love with you too, you know. I always have been."

He sighed into my neck. His breath sent tingles down my spine. "You do not mind...that I am not as young as the Auron that you once knew?"

I punched him in the chest, hard. "Of course not, you dummy! How can you even ask such a stupid question!?"

He laughed, and the simple sound of it made me feel like nothing could go wrong in my life. Never _ever_ again. Not when Auron was with me. Not when Auron was in love with me.

"I was simply making sure," he replied before he leaned down to kiss me again.

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N: **So that's it. The FINAL chapter of this story. Now, all that's left is an epilogue. And I'd like to thank all the readers of this story, even if you didn't review, for sticking with this to the end. ='] I cannot describe how appreciative I am of the support! So thank you all SO much, and I hope you enjoyed this. Look for the epilogue soon (it will clear up those darn loose ends)! XD

-KB


	20. Epilogue

_**Fade With Me**_

_Epilogue_

So, I guess I got my happy ending after all, right? After all the blood, sweat, and tears, Auron and I…well, we…er…we're 'together' now. Or whatever you want to call it. Regardless of how we're labeled, I won't really care. You want to know why?

I've never been this happy in my whole entire life!

Yes, me! Rikku, daughter of Cid, cousin and former guardian of High Summoner Yunie, and expert machina engineer of the Al Bhed race, _happy_!

After Auron and I were…er…_reacquainted_ with each other, I practically dragged him back to Tromell's mansion so I could show him off to everyone there. I guess I forgot the fact that I was going to have to explain how _this _Auron was with me now instead of…well, instead of the _other _Auron.

I tried my very best at explaining, but once I started to talk about the Moonflow Mission - which was where _everything _started! - Auron stepped in front of me, completely cutting of what I was going to say to everybody.

"Does it really matter how I came to be here right now?" Auron had asked everyone. All of their faces were clearly lined with shock and surprise at that point. "Why bother with an explanation, then?"

And so we left it at that. Auron was back - from the dead - for good. I was back - from the past - for good. Brother was back to being a total idiot - no surprise there.

Oh, and Pops was back to being the overprotective psycho father he always was.

"Why do I see you touchin' my girl like that, Auron!?" Pops had shouted after he saw Auron's hand lightly touching my back. "The hell!?" His face was getting more and more red and blotchy by the second. It looked like a time bomb ready to explode momentarily.

That was where I quickly stepped in to politely tell my dad to shove his questions where the sun don't shine and to mind his own business. He…didn't like that too much, but too bad! He was going to have to deal with it because Auron and I were going to be together, no matter what people thought.

Surprisingly, Pops actually let it go. He _let it go_! Maybe that was after he saw how serious I was about Auron. Oh, and that's not to mention the small glare that Yunie was sending his way. That probably helped to swing things in my favor a little bit.

_Good ol' Yunie!_

That whole ordeal was a few months ago, actually. Auron and I have been living in Besaid with Yunie since then. After everything that happened in the past couple months, Yunie decided to take a permanent break from Bevelle and all of its political issues to return to the place that she grew up. I didn't blame her one bit. I would want to get away from Bevelle as fast as I could, regardless of the situation.

I hated that place!

Anyway, once we arrived in Besaid, Wakka nearly passed out in shock after seeing _Sir _Auron alive and well. Lulu, as always, kept her cool and smacked Wakka upside the head, telling him to do the same.

_I _nearly passed out from pure excitement when I saw a _baby _in Lulu's hands. I rushed over to her as fast as I possibly could, while - of course - squealing. Lulu laughed at me lightly before handing over the cute little redheaded baby. His name was Vidina, they told me. I was so honored that Wakka finally got over his hate of the Al Bhed enough to actually give his child an _Al Bhed _name!

_Future. It suits him well!_

I was grinning from ear to ear.

I just couldn't seem to stop myself from doing that lately.

---X---X---X---X---X---

Today, I was really bored. There was hardly anything left to do. I had already trained with Auron a little bit, helped Lulu with preparing lunch for everybody, and I even changed Vidina's yucky diaper!

_What can I do!?_

"Hey, Lulu do you know where Yunie is?" I asked the black mage when my wonderful cousin suddenly popped into my mind. I hadn't seen her all day. In fact, all week, she had been acting a little strange. I was really worried about her.

Lulu shook her head. "Sorry, Rikku. I haven't seen her since early this morning." She readjusted Vidina's position in her arms when he started to get fussy. "Maybe you should go look for her?"

I jumped up, nodding enthusiastically. "Good idea, Lu! I'll do that right now."

"What are you going to do right now?" a low voice queried from the entrance of the tent behind me.

I spun around with a huge grin on my face. "Hey, Auron. I'm going to go look for Yunie! Wanna come with me?"

He smirked at me, but shook his head. "I promised Wakka I would train him. I believe he is worried that he is…out of shape."

Lulu and I both laughed at Auron's last comment.

"Don't repeat that, Rikku," Lulu warned me, smiling softly. "He's worried he's losing his touch. It's a sensitive topic for Wakka."

"You talkin' about me!?" Wakka's voice shouted. A few seconds later, the redheaded blitzer appeared at the tent entrance. Then, he turned to Auron with an excited look on his face. "Ready to train now, ya?"

Auron chuckled softly, nodding his head. "Yes, but are you ready?"

Wakka scratched the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess, brudda. Just take it easy on me, ya?" Both men turned to leave.

"Wait, Auron!" I ran up to give him a quick peck on the lips before he left. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

He nodded, a genuine smile on his face.

"Not in front of the baby, ya!? You wouldn't wanna scar the poor guy for life!" Wakka moaned from somewhere outside.

I just rolled my eyes. "Says the man who makes out with his wife when he thinks no one is looking."

Wakka reappeared at the tent entrance, face just as red as his hair. "Hey…" he trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

"Don't worry about it, Wakka. You're married!" I laughed. "It's what married couples do, silly!"

From behind me, I could hear Lulu sighing as Wakka stuttered around for something to say. I could practically see the black mage shaking her head in exasperation as well, even though I wasn't facing her.

"Wakka, just go train with Sir Auron. Let it be," Lulu chided, a hint of a smirk on her face.

Both the men exited the tent as Lulu and I burst into laughter. Well, _I _burst into laughter. You could probably describe Lulu's laugh as a very sophisticated, attractive one.

Once I calmed down enough to speak, I faced Lulu with a huge smile on my face. "I'm gonna go look for Yunie now, okay? I'll be back…once I find her, I guess!"

Lulu nodded before saying a quick, "Be careful," as I left the tent.

---X---X---X---X---X---

_Where could she be?_

I already checked the forested area of Besaid, the secret cave that Wakka used to go in all the time, the temple, the slope, the bea…wait. I hadn't checked the _beach _yet!

Yunie was probably just relaxing there!

As I skipped down the pathway that led to the beach, I couldn't help but think about how Yunie's life and my life kinda switched. Well, the _love _aspect of our lives, that is.

During her pilgrimage, I was always a little jealous about how much she and Tidus obviously loved each other. I was so sure that once she defeated Sin, they would get married and have tons of little kids!

And while I thought all of those things back then, I was resentful because _I _didn't have anyone who loved me like that.

But now, a year and a half later, I do! But…Yunie doesn't. Not anymore.

I feel so bad for her. It's not fair at all!

"Why can't Tidus come back like Auron did!?" I shouted to the skies. "It's not fair at all! She defeated Sin, so shouldn't she get a choice or something like that…?" I kicked the sand around me as I continued to walk. I was almost to the beach now.

"Is that what you truly wish, Rikku?"

My heart stopped as I gasped. I spun around to face the little fayth that was right behind me. "B-Baathum?" I bolted towards him to give him a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He laughed softly. "I didn't realize you cared to see me so much."

I huffed, immediately dropping my arms from around him. "Well aren't you little Mr. Cocky?"

He laughed again. "Rikku, I meant what I said when I asked you if that was what you wished for."

I shook my head a few times to clear my confused thoughts. "Wait, what are you talking about? What did I wish for?"

Baathum crossed his arms over his chest. "A few moments ago, you said that you felt it was unfair for Yuna to have gotten nothing in return for eternally cleansing Spira of Sin. Is that true?"

I shrugged. "Well, kinda. I guess what I meant when I was saying that was…well…you see…" I trailed off, scratching my cheek with my index finger. "I want Tidus to come back. For _her. _If anyone deserves love like that, she does!"

Baathum nodded. "You…are right. And the Superior Fayth seems to believe the very same thing, Rikku. I thank you for pointing this out to us." He took a few steps towards the beach. "You have done well."

My eyes widened as I stuttered for a few seconds. "W-What are you s-saying!? Tidus can come back?"

Baathum nodded again. "I do not see why not. Of all the fabrications and dreams of the fayth, Tidus was the most…he was…let us say that he was almost real. He clung to this reality like it was a part of him. And for all I know, it could have been."

"Whoa…" I voiced, my eyes still wide with shock.

"And so the Superior Fayth has the power, if he chooses it, to transform a dream into reality. Someone like Tidus should not be hard at all to transfer into this realm."

I squealed, loudly. "So he's gonna be here soon!? Oh, Yunie's going to be so excited!!" I started to ramble about things that didn't really make sense, but I didn't care. I was so excited!

I clamped my mouth shut when a thought sprung to mind. "Hey…all of you fayths must secretly be hopeless romantics, you know? What reason was there for me to save Auron other than to have him all to myself? Well, I guess to have a second chance at life on Spira, but still! You guys are acting like little cupids. First, me and Auron, now Yunie and…and T-Ti…" I trailed off as I gazed towards the beach.

There stood sweet little Yunie, but she wasn't alone. She was captured in the arms of a blonde man that we all knew very well.

_TIDUS!!!_

"Oh my gods…he's really back…" I whispered as tears came to my eyes. I rubbed them away quickly. I was just so happy for them.

_Yay! Yunie got her happy ending! Now, they can get married and have lots of kids and-_

"Rikku, are you alright?" Baathum asked gently when he saw the tears in my eyes.

I nodded slowly. "Of course," I sniffled. "I'm just so happy for them!" I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. "How did he get here so fast?"

"Since a dream like Tidus had such a strong tie to someone still living on Spira, it created a type of bond within an inanimate object that he happened to leave behind. That object was his necklace. He gave it to Yuna before he left your father's airship that fateful day." Baathum turned to face me. "Tidus stored his love and his memories of Yuna in that necklace. Unintentionally, I might add, but he still did it, nonetheless."

"Whoa…" I voiced for the second time that day. "So, is that kinda how Auron came back too? Well, wait…Auron wasn't a dream, so it was different, huh?"

Baathum shook his head. "In Auron's case, it was almost the same. Do you remember that stone I gave you before you returned to the Zanarkand Dome?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Well, that stone stored Auron's memories and love of _you. _It was created right after Yuna sent him to the Farplane once Sin was defeated."

"Whoa…" _I really need to get a new line! _"That must be why the stone retransferred everything into the past Auron and uh…" I was starting to get a headache.

"We don't have to get into the specifics, Rikku," Baathum said with a small laugh. "Auron has returned to you. Just live your life now. In peace."

I smiled as I stared at Yuna and Tidus over at the beach. "You're right, Baathum. Thanks---Baathum?" When I turned around to talk to the little fayth, I realized that he wasn't there anymore. "Where'd you go!?"

"Looking for someone?"

That voice, to this day, still sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. "A-Auron? What are you doing here, silly!?"

"I was trying to find _you_, Rikku," Auron explained as he walked over to me. He looked around momentarily. "You seem like you are hiding something," he noted casually.

"M-Me? Hiding something? Whatever would make you think such a silly thing like that-"

Auron interrupted me by pointing to the beach. I turned around again. Now, Tidus and Yuna were…not hugging anymore, if you catch my drift.

"Oh, heh heh. That? Yeah, Tidus is back!" I raised my arms into the air enthusiastically. "I just wanted to give them a little time together before everybody finds out and goes crazy and asks all sorts of questions and-"

A pair of soft lips crashing down onto mine interrupted me from whatever else I was about to say. I forgot what I was even talking about anyway. Auron's lips tended to always have that affect on my mind whenever they were in close proximity to my own lips.

We broke apart a few minutes later, to my dismay. When I moaned my discontent, Auron laughed at me. "Hey, that's not very nice, you know!" I whined, but I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my face.

Auron sighed. "I apologize."

I giggled softly. "I forgive you, Auron." I sighed, too. "Have I told you lately how happy I am that you're back?"

He nodded slowly. "You have. And have I told you lately…how much I love you?" He leaned down to gently kiss my forehead.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Y-Yes." My breathing was shaky. It _always _was whenever Auron kissed me like that.

"We should head back. Wakka and Lulu deserve a fair warning of our newest visitor, I think," Auron suggested.

I laughed. "Um, I think you mean _Wakka _needs a warning! He practically fainted when he realized that you were back for good."

Auron joined in my quiet laughter. "That…was a very interesting day."

"I haven't had a dull day since the day I met you, Auron," I teased. "And don't worry, that's a good thing."

He wrapped his arm around my back as we started to make our way back to the village of Besaid. "I feel the same way, Rikku."

---X---X---X---X---X---

**A/N: **Oh my goodness. This is finally finished! I can't believe it! ((tears up)) I never thought this story would turn out the way it did, so I have all of you readers and reviewers to thank for the motivation and inspiration you all gave me to finish this! I appreciate it so much and I love you all!! XD I really hope you like how this ended. Sorry if it was too rushed or too mushy. I just _had _to put it all in there like that. ;D So…one more request of you all: please **review**? Even if you haven't reviewed at all yet? I would love to know what everyone thought of this. Constructive criticism is wonderful, especially since I can use it when I start writing other fics!  
-koalababay ^O^


End file.
